Cóncavo y Convexo
by nandir77
Summary: Bella queria algo especial. Y conoce a su vecino, Edward, a quien inmediatamente desea. Pero ella no sabe lo que su vecino oculta... y no es nada bueno... ¿o quizas si?
1. Chapter 1

_**CONCAVO Y CONVEXO**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, aca estoy con una nueva historia, debo comentarles que esta historia es un poco retorcida a decir verdad, por lo que les advierto que el contenido es algo fuerte en algunas ocasiones, pero ninguno de mis protagonistas sufre en todo caso. Aca todos aman lo que se les hace, pero puede resultar algo impactante para algunas, asi que estan avisadas... quizas no sea tan asi al final, aunque es el fic mas fuerte que he escrito, y aunque he leido peores, decidi ponerlas a sobre aviso por si hay alguna lectora excesivamente sensible, lo cual puede suceder. Si no es asi, pues adelante, lean y comenten... :) Este sera un short fic, no creo que vaya mas alla de los 5 o 6 capitulos... Bueno, eso creo...:) mordiscos!**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba aburrida en mi habitación como todos los fines de semana. Odiaba los días así, en que todo parecía ser un fastidio. Nada que hacer. Alice y Rosalie, mis amigas, debían estar en mitad de su estúpida excursión, con sus novios de turno y yo no había podido ir porque tendría que haber ido sola. Sola entre dos parejas. No gracias. Y no es que me faltasen pretendientes, pero consideraba que no estaban a mi altura, que no eran lo que buscaba… Todos los idiotas de Forks no hacían uno solo que valiera la pena. Exceptuando quizás por Emmett o Jasper, los hermanos Cullen, pero esos ya tenían dueñas: mis amigas. Y yo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no una mala amiga… Ellos eran de Rose y Alice y eso se quedaba así.

Así que allí estaba, jugueteando con mi portátil esperando a que pasara el día.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, sacándome de mi rutina y levante una ceja, un poco intrigada. Cuando conteste me di cuenta que no debía hacerlo. Era Mike.

El tipo tenía una suerte de obsesión conmigo. No me dejaba en paz, ni de día ni de noche, desde el maldito día que se me ocurrió enredare con él. No había sido nada especial, solo algunos besos y sexo oral. El cual fue el más decepcionante de mi vida. El no logró complacerme y yo apenas lo toqué y el ya había tenido su orgasmo. Todo un fiasco. Ni siquiera pude disfrutar algo. Pendejo. Y lo peor es que él creía que lo había hecho muy bien…

El idiota me llamaba porque quería verme de nuevo. Pero yo no estaba tan desesperada, al menos no todavía.

Le contesté y le corté pronto, diciéndole que estaba enferma. Ya me estaba cansando de dar excusas. Un día de estos se me agotaría la paciencia y lo dejaría en vergüenza delante de todo el mundo. Solo esperaba que las neuronas le alcanzaran para darse cuenta de mi rechazo antes que eso ocurriera…

Mientras, seguía esperando a que apareciera el hombre ideal. Ese que de solo verlo te estremeciera el cuerpo. Uno sabe cuando alguien así llega, pero eso a mi aun no me sucedía. Solo esperaba no hacerme vieja para cuando eso pasara. Y cuando ese día llegara… yo por fin me entregaría. Esa era mi esperanza.

Mientras, seguía con mi aburrimiento. Que día más fastidioso.

Me alegre cuando por fin llego la noche y pude darme un largo baño. Me relaje lo suficiente como para dormirme en cuanto me recosté en la cama.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba sudando y me senté en la cama, tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Me había despertado de alguna forma y estaba irritada. El sueño era excelente… ¡mierda! Si no eran las pesadillas, era algún idiota haciendo escándalo en medio de la noche.

Me levante y me acerque a la ventana. Mire a la casa vecina y me llamo la atención que había luces encendidas. Por lo general, esa casa casi siempre estaba sola y aunque tenía dueño, nunca estaba allí. Al menos yo no lo había visto jamás. La curiosidad pudo más y me puse a observar tras la cortina. Al poco tiempo vi como llegaba un vehículo color plata y se estacionaba fuera de la casa. Me intrigo conocer a su ocupante y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi a un tipo alto y de pelo desordenado bajar del automóvil y abrir la puerta del copiloto a una mujer. En cuanto vi al desconocido, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Se me seco la boca y apreté los puños en un sentimiento que no supe definir. El tipo era malditamente guapo. Me oculté mejor tras las cortinas y agucé mi oído. Prácticamente no hablaban, pero oí claramente a la mujer llamarle Edward. Ese debía ser su nombre. La mujer era hermosa, rubia, despampanante y curvilínea. Una perra.

Preferí fijar mi atención en el primoroso espécimen masculino. Era increíblemente atractivo. No entendía como no lo había visto nunca antes. De alguien así, me acordaría, eso era seguro. Su sonrisa me idiotizo, aun sin ir dirigida a mí. Era alto y bajo el suave sweater se adivinaba un cuerpo atlético y bien definido. Sus ojos eran hermosos y expresivos y se veían oscuros. Camino con gracias hacia la mujer y poso la mano en la baja espalda de esta, invitándola a pasar a la casa con suavidad.

Para cuando entraron a la casa me di cuenta de que yo, extrañamente estaba jadeando y que mis manos apretaban las cortinas con demasiada fuerza. El corazón me latía furioso y no pude evitar quedarme pegada a la ventana, fantaseando sobre lo que ocurría en esa casa.

Di un sonoro suspiro. ¡Dios! Que hombre tan magnífico. Casi me negaba a creer que fuese real. De solo verlo, ya había mojado mi ropa interior. No se veía demasiado viejo, aunque evidentemente era mayor que yo, quizás tendría unos 25 o 28 a lo sumo… en realidad no me importaba. El era perfecto. Y lo quería para mí.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunos ruidos provenientes de la casa. Pude oír a la perfección el sonido característico de un vidrio roto.

Luego, silencio.

Me comía la curiosidad y aunque no soy una fisgona, no mucho al menos, me quede allí esperando. Quería saber lo que fuera de aquel hombre, él era el indicado, lo presentía… sin importarme nada, lo quería para mí.

Pensé y baraje todas las posibilidades y ninguna me detendría. No me importaba que fuese casado, que tuviera hijos o que fuese un cura (lo cual dudaba mucho). De todas maneras el seria mío. Nadie me había rechazado hasta el momento y el no sería la excepción.

Estaba segura.

Luego de unos 30 minutos, me quede de una pieza al oír claramente, los gemidos bastante audibles de una mujer. Venían de la casa de mi apetecible vecino. Sentí como se me erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo.

¿Qué podría estarle haciendo a esa mujer para que gimiera de ese modo?

Las posibilidades me excitaron hasta el límite. Quería ser yo la que estuviese allí, sea lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. Quería estar bajo su cuerpo y sus labios, abrazando ese exquisito cuerpo… Seguramente estaban teniendo sexo salvaje…

Pero un incidente enlodo mis sueños. Se oyó un grito agudo, seguido de algunas maldiciones y luego un horrible portazo.

Pude ver cómo salía de la casa, la chica hermosa de antes, con la ropa desordenada y el pelo revuelto. Se veía francamente asustada y luego de gritar hacia la casa de mi vecino un par de groserías, corrió calle abajo, llenando el silencio de la madrugada con el ruido de sus tacones.

Yo me quede estupefacta, sin saber que pensar.

¿Qué había ocurrido en esa casa?

No volvió a haber ruidos en la casa de mi vecino y luego de unos interminables minutos, finalmente se apagó la luz, dejándome con todas mis dudas.

No podía esperar a que llegara el día lunes para llegar al instituto y hablar con las chicas. No se creerían lo que había visto. Primera vez en mi vida que realmente deseaba asistir a clases. Entre al aula expectante, pero las chicas, Alice y Rosalie todavía no llegaban. Me senté en mi mesa y espere pacientemente a que llegaran. Estaba tan ansiosa que hasta había llegado temprano.

Lentamente comenzaron a llegar los estudiantes y el profesor, que me miro con algo de asombro al verme tan temprano allí. Lo ignore y seguí hundida en mi pensamientos.

Luego de un rato pude notar que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y bufe al ver que se trataba de Mike. Que moscardón más molesto.

- Vete Mike- masculle, irritada por la tardanza de las chicas.

- Ya no estás tan enferma, ¿verdad? – pregunto él, sonriendo. Supongo que pretendía ser encantador. Pendejo.

- No- conteste hastiada- pero eso no significa que vaya a salir contigo Mike. Olvídalo- dije, cansada.

- Vamos Bella… terminemos lo que empezamos – me dijo él, acariciando mi pierna. Lo mire furiosa, con un rictus de asco un mi cara, dispuesta a enviar al demonio todas sus esperanzas... pero interrumpieron mi discurso antes de comenzarlo.

- Esfúmate idiota - escuche la sensual voz de Rosalie gruñir- estás en mi sitio-

- Te recomiendo que obedezcas – se oyó la dulce voz de Alice- Podría asegurar que si no lo haces, tendrás un severo dolor de testículos durante un mes. Casi lo he visto-

Vi con deleite como Mike empalidecía ante la advertencia de Alice y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Pronto Rosalie tomo su sitio y Alice se acomodo en el sitio anterior a nosotras. Por lo general, nadie se sentaba con Alice, que, a pesar de ser pequeña y menuda todos la esquivaban como la peste. La encontraban extraña, pero eso e ella no podía importarle menos.

Tuve que escucharlas cacarear sobre su maravillosa excursión y lo excitante que eran sus novios. Incluso una poco decorosa explicación del tamaño del miembro de Emmett, el novio de Rosalie, que hubiese preferido pasar por alto. Yo lo que en realidad quería era hablarles del estupendo y muy extraño vecino que tenia, y tuve que escuchar todos los detalles escabrosos antes de poder hablar. Pero para cuando me habían preguntado sobre mi fin de semana, comenzó la clase y no me quedo otra que esperar.

Por un motivo u otro no pude hablar hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Para ese entonces, ya no podía soportar más la tensión. Para cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, ya estaba ahogada. Necesitaba hablar.

Casi sin esperar a nada les lance mi historia sobre mi excitante vecino, como lo había visto, con quien había llegado… luego les hablé sobre los ruidos y finalmente la salida cotica de la rubia y por supuesto, un fino detalle del físico privilegiado del hombre de mi vida.

Yo realmente pensé que ellas saltarían en un pie o algo así, pero me las encontré mirándose entre sí con rostro preocupado, para que luego Alice me preguntara con su voz cristalina:

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el tipo?-

En realidad no les había dicho el nombre. Quería dejar esa sorpresa hasta el final.

- No lo dije- sonreí emocionada- pero si quieres saber, se llama Edward. No sé el apellido, pero creo que ni siquiera me importa… -

El silencio fue tal que me impactó.

Ahora sí que me estaban asustando. Las vi casi palidecer, mientras Rosalie miraba su plato, repentinamente muy interesada en su lechuga, mientras Alice lanzaba un suspiro tembloroso y tomaba mi mano. Hablo con voz preocupada.

- Yo sí se el apellido de quien nos hablas. Es Cullen. Y aléjate de él- resoplo en mi rostro, lanzándome una mirada que casi fue de terror.

* * *

_**Nos vemos pronto... espero haberlas dejado intrigadas... :) mordiscos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... :)**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Así que Cullen. Increíble. Nunca me imagine que existiera otro integrante de la familia. Y menos aún, uno tan guapo. ¿Cómo es que no había escuchado jamás de él?

Hermanos… eso era pues, bastante inesperado. No había conseguido sacarles demasiada información a las chicas, excepto porque Edward era hermano de Emmett y Jasper, que él era el mayor y que prácticamente era un sicópata o algo así, por lo que la familia renegaba de su existencia como la peste. Vivía solo hacia tiempo y había vuelto a vivir a Forks hacia un par de meses, luego de mucho tiempo en una institución que vería su "problema". Y eso fue todo. No me quisieron explicar a qué clase de problema se trataba o a que se referían con "institución". ¿Es que acaso Edward era una clase de loco? No estaría libre si fuese el caso… ¿o sí?

Ellas se habían negado a darme mayores detalles, pero me habían advertido hasta el cansancio que me mantuviera alejada de él lo más posible.

Bueno, pues ellas habían hecho todo mal. Si pretendían alejarme de él con su exigua información, consiguieron todo lo contrario. Ahora estaba más intrigada que antes. Además le daba cierto morbo eso de que era un supuesto sicópata… ¿a que se referían? Realmente no concebía que ningún sicópata o enfermo fuese tan atractivo. Para ser sincera no me importaba lo que fuera: él seguía en mi radar y yo me formaría mi propia opinión. Así que me decidí a conocerlo y a que me conociera, sin importar lo que dijesen las chicas. Había visto su rutina varias veces luego de aquella primera vez y nunca había visto que alguna chica no saliera de su casa… lo que si sucedía era que todas invariablemente se largaban diciéndole maldiciones y no en muy buenos términos. Así que un asesino no era… más bien podía ser alguien con alguna perversión sexual o algo así. Y eso no me disgustaba en lo absoluto… al contrario, creo que hasta lo hacía muchísimo más emocionante. Excitante.

Luego de varios días fisgoneando y viéndolo aparecer de tanto en tanto con alguna chica, decidí dar el paso y darme a conocer. Quizás tuviera suerte y yo le gustara. Uno nunca sabe.

Espere a que estuviera en casa y lancé intencionalmente mi fresbee(*) hacia su patio. La idea era que al necesitar recuperarlo debería ir a su casa, golpear y pedírselo y con suerte el me haría pasar o podríamos conversar…

Así fue como, decidida, me puse unos ajustados jeans y una blusa ceñida, con varios botones abiertos, lo cual permitía mostrar el suave encaje blanco de mi ropa interior. Solté mi cabello y me maquillé suavemente. Para cuando salí a la calle, mi corazón ya galopaba como loco. No entendía a que se debía tanto nervio. Nunca me había sucedido que entrara en pánico o dudase con ninguna de mis decisiones, sobre todo si estas involucraban personas del sexo opuesto. Deseché mis pensamientos y me dirigí con decisión hacia la casa de mi vecino. Pase al lado de su automóvil y lo admire. Era un Volvo. Todo un lujo, lo cual era indicador de que mi vecino, tenía dinero. Guapo y adinerado. Esto no podía ser mejor.

Pase de largo y caminé por su descuidado jardín hasta llegar a su puerta. Una vez allí, mi mano tembló levemente. Respiré hondo y me infundí valor a mí misma. Era ahora o nunca. Así que utilice toda mi confianza y golpee la puerta, decidida. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos, en los cuales dude que me abriera la puerta. Pero entonces, sonó el picaporte y finalmente abrió.

Dios mío.

Mis apreciaciones sobre su apariencia se habían quedado cortas por mucho. El hombre que estaba frente a mí, era simplemente irreal.

Su cabello revuelto era de un particular color castaño rojizo, que me recordaba al bronce. Se veía suave y llamaba a ser acariciado. O jalado, depende de la situación. Sus ojos eran hermosos, y yo equivocadamente había pensado que eran oscuros, pues tenían un tinte verde intenso que me dejó idiotizada. Y su cuerpo. Su cuerpo, era increíble.

Mis ojos lo analizaron sin vergüenza alguna, bajando de su impecable rostro hasta su pecho y luego un vistazo rápido hasta sus piernas, para volver a subir hasta su torso. Se adivinaba la firmeza de sus músculos, la blanca piel de expuesta sus antebrazos se marcaba por la definición de ellos bajo su piel, la cual estaba cubierta de un suave vello también algo rojizo. Volví a vagar sobre sus piernas, largas y firmes, que me hicieron nublar el cerebro, que se perdió en fantasías innombrables. Su piel blanca se me antojo suave, y hubiese querido acariciarla. Mis ojos volvieron a subir y se quedaron prendados al delicado carmín de sus labios entreabiertos, los cuales estaba curvados en un suave gesto que no supe, ni pude definir.

Me golpeé mentalmente por quedarme pegada mirando y finalmente me salieron las palabras.

- Hola, soy Bella Swan, tu vecina de enfrente… se me ha caído algo en tu patio… ¿podría pasar y buscarlo?

El me quedo mirando y no me dijo nada. Sentí como sus ojos me examinaban casi tan descaradamente como lo había hecho yo, deteniéndose momentáneamente en algunos puntos. De pronto me sonrió levemente y pude escuchar su voz, por primera vez dirigida a mí.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen, Bella. Es todo un placer. Si te quedas aquí un momento, yo mismo iré y te traeré aquello que has perdido-

- Gracias- dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Su mirada verde se pego unos momentos en el escote de mi blusa, y pude ver con deleite que un brillo libidinoso aparecía en sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció unos instantes.

Dios, no podía creer que había podido por fin hablar con el… ¡y esa voz! Acariciaba con su tono, sensual e insinuante. Y él había pronunciado mi nombre. Cuando lo hizo, sentí un frío recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal. Mis piernas temblaban levemente, pero trate de que no se me notara. Eché un vistazo hacia dentro de su casa, y pude ver la ornamentación suave y elegante, al igual como lo era él, junto con un montón de ropa acumulada sobre el sillón.

Pronto sentí los pasos de Edward acercarse de nuevo y me compuse, tratando de parecer casual. El volvió con mi fresbee en su mano y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Casi me orino encima, sobrepasada por la emoción. Pero oculté lo que sentía estupendamente.

- Acá está tu disco, Bella- dijo él

Levante la mano para cogerlo y rocé sus dedos. Esto envió una descarga a través de todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí ahogada de pronto y el rubor trepo rápidamente a mis mejillas.

Edward también dudó luego del contacto, como si hubiese sentido lo mismo. Volvió a mirarme una vez más con un leve brillo de contrariedad en su mirada. Luego, frunció el ceño, repentinamente molesto. Ni siquiera me miro otra vez o se despidió. Solo lo vi suspirar con fuerza y lanzar una maldición por lo bajo, mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza en mi propia cara. Parpadeé confusa y me moví de la entrada de su casa. No entendía bien que había sucedido, pero lo que si tenía claro es que deseaba a ese hombre con toda mi alma. Era condenadamente sexy y lo quería para mí. Quizás el había sentido lo mismo que yo.

Corrí de vuelta a casa, apretando el fresbee un poco más de la cuenta. Chillando como una boba. C8uando llegue a mi habitación me lance con fuerza sobre la cama y suspire extasiada. Era lo más emocionante que había hecho en mi corta vida. Y quería más, mucho más.

Al menos ya sabía mi nombre y él me había dicho el suyo. No era lo mismo que te lo contaran a escucharlo de sus sexys labios. Ahora no lo dejaría en paz hasta conseguí mi objetivo. Alice y Rosalie me miraban con recelo en nuestras clases, y no me creían nada cuando yo les decía que no sabía nada de Edward. Claro que sabía, me había hecho el firme propósito de averiguar todo lo posible de él, pero no quería que las chicas se entrometieran. Seguramente me darían una cátedra de lo mal que estaba lo que yo hacía, pero no deseaba clases de moral y mucho menos de ellas.

Fisgoneaba por las noches y m pasaba tardes enteras buscando información en internet referente a él. No encontré mucho, pero algo pude saber.

También me paseaba muchísimo por fuera de su casa, siempre vestida en forma sugerente, buscando atraerlo de alguna forma. Me había topado con él un par de veces, pero ni siquiera me había mirado. Qué clase de sicópata era este si yo me ofrecía y el no me hacia el menor caso.

Una vez choqué con el directamente y casi caí de cabeza al suelo. Sus brazos hábiles me tomaron antes de que llegara al suelo y me sentí apretada contra su cuerpo. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y debo decir que quede prendada. Todo en el me llamaba y yo no me quería negar a ese llamado. Las piernas me temblaron y sentí la leve presión de sus manos en mi cintura, mientras se crispaban sobre mi espalda. Allí estaba él, tan cerca, tan a la mano. Y su boca. Quería besarlo con toda mi alma. Su aroma intoxicante y masculino se coló en mi recuerdo de una vez y para siempre. Su toque me quemó. Me aferré con fuerza a sus brazos y jadeé desesperada por su cercanía. Nunca antes me había tocado, ni menos de ese modo.

Por unos exquisitos segundos nos conectamos. El me miró y juraría que vi el deseo en sus ojos. Yo respondí su mirada con ansias. Sin darme cuenta deslicé mi mano por su brazo, en una inconsciente caricia. El dio un salto, asombrado de pronto y sin previo aviso me soltó de golpe, con lo que caí sentada en el suelo, dándome un fuerte trastazo.

Lo mire furiosa. El había roto el hechizo.

- Idiota- bufe por lo bajo, adolorida

- Podrías fijarte por dónde vas, niñita- dijo el, frunciendo el ceño

¿Niñita? ¿Es que este hombre era ciego?

- ¡No fue mi culpa!- le chille- tu tampoco miraste... ¡y además me soltaste! ¿Qué hombre decente hace eso?

- No soy nada decente – gruño él, levantándome con violencia de un brazo

- ¡Ouch, cuidado…! - me queje – ¡Que bruto eres!-

- Yo soy así- dijo el apretando los dientes- Si no te gusta, vete al diablo niña- me dijo, dejándome allí de pie, mientras se subía a su volvo y aceleraba.

Este tipo realmente era extraño. Tenía un temperamento muy bipolar y por momentos podía jurar que le agradaba, pero luego parecía odiarme.

Decidí que me había dado una excusa excelente para volver a hablar con él y que le pediría algún tipo de explicación. No pensaba dejar que este pequeño incidente minara mi confianza. Lo atacaría por todos lados y le ganaría aunque fuese por cansancio.

¿Qué es lo que creería él? ¿Que su actitud me asustaba? Por favor, no tenía ni idea de lo que yo era capaz para alcanzar mis objetivos.

Esa misma tarde iría a su casa. Me preparé y me vestí sugerentemente. Espere a que volviera y cuando la hora en que él solía llegar ya estaba cerca me pare en frente de su entrada, hasta que finalmente llegó. Le sonreí y vi algo de confusión en su rostro al verme allí de pie. Se bajó elegantemente de su vehículo y me quedó mirando.

- ¿Que deseas Bella?- dijo áspero- No tengo tiempo para perder contigo-

Me acerque a él lo suficiente como para que tuviera que retroceder. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, asombrados.

- ¿Se puede saber porque me odias? – le pregunte de una vez y sin rodeos.

Me miró asombrado, parpadeando un par de veces. Sus ojos observaron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y lo vi dudar en su respuesta.

- No te odio… precisamente- lo escuché susurrar, mientras se alejaba de mí y se dirigía hacia su puerta.

Lo seguí.

- Pues algo te sucede conmigo – le dije con seguridad, aunque no tenía nada seguro en ese momento.

- Nada sucede- le escuche gruñir, mientras abría la puerta- Ya vete a casa, niñita-

- No soy una niña, ya deja de llamarme así – le discutí- Soy una mujer y quiero cosas de mujeres…-

Lo vi mirarme con un brillo renovado en sus verdes ojos. Luego volvieron a endurecerse. Me tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza, pero no me importó. Al menos me estaba tocando.

- Mira Bella- dijo, con voz ronca y contenida- Tú me caes bien, en serio. Eres una linda chica y te diré esto por tu propio bien. Aléjate de mí. No soy nada bueno para ti… ni para nadie-

Lo miré desafiante mientras me aprovechaba de su agarre para cercarme un poco más a él. Podía sentir el cosquilleo de su tibio aliento en mi rostro.

- Me gustaría decidir eso yo misma, si no te importa – le dije, acercándome aún mas, peligrosamente. Sus labios me llamaban y yo quería besarlos.

Me miro con furia y me alejo un poco de él.

- Vete a casa – dijo él, soltando mi brazo y empujándome levemente. Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.

"No cariño, no huiras de mi" pensé

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, puse una de mis manos en su espalda y él se dio la vuelta. Estaba molesto, se notaba en su rostro. Pero sus ojos verdes parecían inundados en dudas y el brillo de ellos me cautivó. Nuestras miradas se quedaron así, prendadas por unos largos e interminables segundos y bueno… ¡al demonio!

Antes de que pudiese arrepentirme, me alcé de puntillas y lo besé. Atrapé su boca de un solo gesto, devorándolo. Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así que lo hice con toda mi alma. Su sabor me volvió loca. Sentí como un calor devastador golpeaba mi cuerpo. No estaba preparada para algo así, para esta abrumadora sensación Mi lengua impetuosa penetró en su asombrada boca y enrede nuestras lenguas, levemente. Sentí como mi cuerpo vibraba ante su puro contacto. Estaba en el cielo, pero me duró muy poco.

Edward me tomó por los hombros y me separo de él con brusquedad, mirándome confuso.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? ¿Qué pretendes?- me dijo, con la voz temblorosa de furia. Sus manos grandes apretaron mis brazos, demandando mi respuesta. Me dolió, pero esto era lo que yo buscaba. Una vía hacia él. Era ahora o nunca.

- Te quiero a ti- dije susurrando, mientras me apretaba más a su pecho- Me gustas y quiero tenerte… quiero que me toques, que me abraces… te deseo… y quiero que seas tú mi primer hombre-

Me miró horrorizado. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente y se notaba complicado. Estaba dudando y yo podía notarlo. Sus ojos verdes me miraban insistentemente, como si buscara algún atisbo de locura en ellos. No estaba loca, a menos que fuese por él. En ese caso, ya estaba perdida.

- ¡Apenas me conoces! – siseó remeciéndome como si quisiera hacerme reaccionar.

- ¿Es que acaso yo no te gusto? – pregunté, haciendo uso de todo mi arsenal de seducción.

Retrocedió cuando lo toque, como si mi roce le hubiese quemado. Su respiración se aceleró visiblemente y vi sus ojos obscurecerse por el deseo. Se tornaron de un verde intenso e intimidante.

- Si me gustas- dijo roncamente – Y es precisamente por eso que debes alejarte de mí. Te arrepentirías, te lo aseguro.

No, ahí estaba equivocado. No me importaba nada de lo que él me dijera. Yo no le tenía miedo en absoluto. Deseaba sentirlo, acariciarlo… sentir su piel contra la mía.

- Vamos- dije haciendo puchero infantil y acariciando su pecho, mientras descendía en mi caricia con cuidado- Te propongo algo… dame un beso. Solo un beso. No puede ser algo tan malo. Si no te gusta, te prometo que te dejaré en paz-

Suspiró, aún alejándome con sus manos, moviendo la cabeza en negación. La mano que tenía sobre él siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar a su muslo, en donde le di un pequeño apretón. Lo sentí tensarse, y un pequeño gruñido escapó de su pecho. Pero no quitó mi mano de su pierna. Me deleité acariciándolo y sentí sus músculos firmes y tensos, tal y como los había imaginado. Su aroma volvió a golpearme, casi aturdiéndome de pura excitación. Mi cuerpo reaccionó, estremeciéndose, deseoso. Si en ese momento decidía tomarme allí mismo, yo no opondría resistencia alguna. Al contrario. Muy al contrario.

Me apreté a él con todo mi cuerpo, sin importarme ya nada. Gemí despacio al sentir su firme erección rozando mi vientre. El sí que me deseaba. No parecía hacerlo, pero esto era una muestra inequívoca de ello. Ahora ya no podría negarlo.

Entonces, cedió. Vi sus labios rojos entreabrirse y sentí como su cuerpo se curvaba hacia mí, acomodándose a mi altura. Sus brazos apretaron mi cintura con firmeza y su erección palpitó, en anticipación a lo que sucedería, mientras yo gemía sin ningún pudor. Su tibia lengua entró en mi boca, deseosa y el beso que Edward Cullen finalmente me dio, fue _intoxicante_. Mi lengua también devolvió la caricia, enredándose en la suya. Creí que moriría de placer. Jamás un beso me había hecho sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Sus labios firmes se movían con destreza sobre los míos, bebiéndome en una danza lujuriosa. Me mojé en seguida y no me avergüenza reconocerlo. Lo único que quería era que, además de besarme, me penetrara allí mismo. Mis dientes apresaron su labio inferior y su garganta me regalo un dulce y ahogado gemido. El beso fue finalmente, mil veces mejor de lo que imaginé.

Mi boca no quería dejarlo ir, y la abrí aun mas, devorándolo con todas mis ansias acumuladas. Sus manos firmes acariciaron la curva de mi espalda, y sentí que tendría un orgasmo sólo con su toque.

Finalmente me separé de él sin ganas, jadeando y con los labios ardiendo. Miré los suyos y estaban rojos y brillantes. Los besaría eternamente si pudiera.

- ¿Satisfecha?- lo oí preguntarme con voz ronca, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Ni un poco- murmuré, aún sintiendo su excitación pegada a mi cuerpo.

- Pues, lo lamento por ti, no me involucro con niñas – dijo sonriéndome torcido, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de ocultar lo que ya no era ocultable. Luego se metió en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Me quede allí, estática. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo Edward era mucho más que un hombre guapo o un capricho. El era un completo vicio. Ya hora que ya sabía que él me deseaba, todo sería más fácil. Estaba segura de que sería mío. Y más pronto de lo que creí en un principio.

Ahora comenzaría con la segunda etapa de mi plan. Lo atormente y lo seguí tanto que estaba segura que extrañaría el verme.

No me deje ver por toda una semana y Dios sabe lo mucho que me costó hacerlo. Lo veía ir y venir, oculta en mi dormitorio y veía con sumo placer como me buscaba con la mirada, mirando hacia mi casa, anhelante. No lo volví a ver acompañado y eso me llenó de dicha. Aun así la luz se mantenía encendida en su casa hasta muy tarde.

En una de esas noches fue que decidí escurrirme de mi dormitorio para echar una mirada hacia una de sus ventanas. Salí de casa ágilmente, saltando por el árbol y pronto estuve bajo la ventana de su casa. Por fortuna para mí, su dormitorio se encontraba en la planta baja. Escudriñe como pude por entre el espacio que me dejaban sus cortinas, y se alcanzaba a ver sus piernas recostadas sobre la cama. Estaba sobre ella, y no sabia porque no se acostaba si eran ya casi las dos de la madrugada. Me removí desde mi punto de observación y quede en un sitio ideal, que me permitía ver en todo su esplendor su cuerpo recostado. Al parecer, estaba viendo televisión.

Di un suspiro de resignación. Hasta el momento mi vecino no tenía nada de raro y pensé que esa noche vería algo de acción. Pero el solo estaba allí, recostado. En todo caso se veía hermoso y recordé con lujuria el poder de su beso. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería que me hiciese alguna otra cosa. Estaba a punto de irme cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco. Quizás estaba loca, pero estaba segura de haberlo visto acariciándose el miembro sobre el pantalón. Se me secó la boca y jadeé involuntariamente. Mis ojos se abrieron en expectación.

Y efectivamente, mi vista no me engañaba. Edward Cullen se estaba masajeando por sobre el pantalón, mientras tenía su vista fija en la pantalla. Comencé a dudar que lo que estuviese viendo fuese algo muy sano, pero no tenia forma de averiguarlo desde mi posición.

Bueno, eso no importaba por ahora. Mis ojos se clavaron en su rostro, el cual estaba contraído, en total concentración. Finalmente vi como sus largos dedos abrían los broches de sus jeans y se quitaba el cinturón, mientras deslizaba su pantalón y sus bóxers hasta sus rodillas dejando en libertad a su amigo.

Dios.

Creo que la boca se me hizo agua al momento, como si tuviese al frente de mí la más exquisita comida. No podía creer que ningún hombre tuviese algo así entre las piernas.

Su pene firme y grande me excitó hasta casi caerme al suelo. No podía creerlo y me entró un golpe de calor muy difícil de soportar. Gracias a Dios estaba tras un arbusto y no me veían desde la calle, porque esto se hubiese visto muy, pero muy mal.

Me aferré a la rama de un arbusto cercano tan fuerte, que no sé cómo no se quebró. Me excité en seguida, a pesar de ser todo tan sórdido. Me gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Pero a la vez, me daba mucha rabia que tuviera la necesidad de hacer eso, habiendo ya quedado claro lo que yo deseaba de él… no tenía más que decírmelo y yo estaría en su lugar, acariciándolo…

Vi como Edward apretaba su miembro con una sola mano, mientras la otra la llevaba hacia la mesita de noche y sacaba algo con lo que untó sus manos. Me pareció que era aceite o algo así. Frotó su miembro despacio, cuidando de esparcir el líquido por toda su extensión. El miembro de Edward brillaba, y me deleité en ver como su mano era empuñada sobre ese hermoso pene y el empezaba a subir y bajar por su extensión, primero lentamente, pero poco a poco, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo.

¡Edward se estaba masturbando!

Mierda.

Esto era lo más sexualmente retorcido que hubiese visto. Principalmente, porque no sabía muy bien que hacia mirando hacia la casa de otra persona...y mucho menos, fisgoneando su intimidad. Pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ni a él, ni a su _amigo_. Creo que la boca se me quedo abierta, mientras las piernas me temblaban y sentía la humedad en toda mi ropa íntima. Nunca había visto algo tan sexy.

Seguí mirando, mientras Edward se mordía los labios, sacando la lengua y humedeciéndolos, haciéndome desear que fuera yo la que hiciera todo eso. Mi vista se pegó a su sexo, que era remecido por sus movimientos rápidos y constantes. Abrí los ojos emocionada, deseando que tuviera su clímax, para poder verlo. Apreté mas mis manos, acercándome mucho a la ventana, lo suficiente como para empañar el vidrio. Estaba segura de que llegaría, el estaba jadeando mucho y lo hacía cada vez más rápido…

Entonces, hizo algo más bien raro.

Vi como se llevaba su antebrazo a la boca y lo mordía, lo cual no era tan extraño… lo que si era extraño era que cuando movió el brazo, tenía sangre en los labios. Se había dado una mordida tan fuerte que se había roto la piel. Y no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Lo vi relamerse, mientras dejaba caer sangre de la herida en su cuello y en su boca…

Y entonces, se me rompió la maldita rama.

Me caí de cabeza al suelo, haciendo un estruendo.

Mierda.

El terror de ser descubierta me abrumó y salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas hasta mi jardín, lanzándome sobre los arbustos y dándome un tremendo golpe.

Desde mi escondite sentí que se abría la puerta de mi vecino y pasos en la calle. Me apreté detrás de las ramas, reteniendo la respiración, para que no me oyera. Luego de algunos minutos sentí que se alejaron sus pasos y se cerró la puerta. Deje pasar varios minutos antes e atreverme a asomar la cabeza. La luz de su casa estaba apagada. Mala señal. Me arrastré como pude por mi jardín y me di la vuelta para entrar por la parte más oscura de mi casa.

Para cuando al fin llegue a mi habitación, yo era un asco. Llena de barro, tierra, ramas, hojas y full revolcada. Me reí un poco de mi misma.

Me dirigí al baño y di el agua para darme una ducha rápida. Me saque toda la suciedad y me enfunde en la toalla blanca, lanzándome sobre la cama y agradeciendo que Charlie jamás pasara en la casa, por su trabajo de policía.

Apague la luz y me apreté contra la ventana, para mirar donde mi vecino. No se veía nada… excepto por mi lindo vecino parado en plena calle y mirando hacia mi casa.

¡Dios!

Me escondí de golpe tras las cortinas, y luego de unos segundos volví a mirar. No había nadie. Bueno… quizás me había equivocado y no estaba él en la calle hace un rato. Preocupada, me metí en mi cama y trate de dormirme. Nada.

Me aferré a las sabanas y me puse a pensar en lo que había visto. Era tan excitante, que no pude evitar tocarme un poco. Bueno, más que un poco. Pero lo que me llamaba realmente la atención, fue ese extraño movimiento masoquista de haberse mordido a sí mismo. Y de disfrutar al sangrar. Eso no lo había visto nunca antes, pero en vez de asustarme… me gusto más todavía.

Me imagine que él me mordía a mí, y que me hacia sangrar. No le veía nada de malo a que sus labios se posaran sobre mí y me probaran… en realidad lo encontraba muy excitante. Como los vampiros. Con mis pensamientos retorcidos, y deseando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sido yo la que lo espiaba y luego de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, finalmente, me quedé dormida.

Esa semana las chicas en el instituto me acosaron con preguntas. Pero yo, hábil, no solté palabra. Sabía lo que me dirían. Ellas se mostraban preocupadas por mí y me seguían insistiendo en que él era peligroso. Yo en realidad, no le veía nada de peligroso. Quizás era muy raro y todo eso, pero no era peligroso para mí. A mí me gustaban sus supuestas perversiones. Luego de diez interminables días que me costaron una enormidad dejar pasar, volví a dejarme ver. A la hora que Edward llegaba, decidí dejarme ver, saliendo a leer afuera de mi casa, con aire despreocupado. Me senté en una pequeña silla y esperé.

Lo vi llegar en su Volvo y descender. En cuanto bajó, supe que me vio, pues pude ver cómo me sonreía.

Le hice una seña de saludo y para mi asombro, vi que me llamaba. Dejé mi libro en la silla y camine hacia él, contoneándome lo más que pude y dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Parecía segura, pero mi corazón latía a mil por hora, presa de los más terribles nervios. ¿Qué me diría? ¿Me habría descubierto fisgoneando o no?

Me acerque a él y lo vi sonreírme mientras se quitaba sus anteojos de sol.

- ¿Cómo estás Bella? – me dijo

- ¿Bien Edward… y tú qué tal? – pregunté, jugueteando con mi pelo.

Mi vista se dirigió sin disimulo hacia su brazo, el cual estaba vendado.

- Solo un pequeño rasguño- dijo mirándome fijo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo

- Oh- dije al verme atrapada mirándolo- esta bien, yo me caigo todo el tiempo

- Mmmmm- dijo él, mirándome- ¿es así como te hiciste eso?

Mi mirada bajo hasta mi pierna izquierda y vi con vergüenza, como había tres rasguños marcados, que me había hecho al lanzarme a los arbustos. Mi rostro enrojeció al momento.

- Bueno, si… algo como eso- balbucee, nerviosa

- Oh…- dijo él, sonriendo y sacando sus cosas del automóvil

- No te había visto hace algunos días – murmuró, mirándome con ojo clínico

- Bueno- dije yo- he estado ocupada-

El cerró su Volvo y volvió a sonreírme. Sentí que me derretía.

- ¿No te gustaría pasar a tomar algo? – dijo él, indicando su casa con una seña

Grité de felicidad por dentro. Pero no podía hacérselo tan simple. Por simple orgullo y amor propio.

- Ahora no puedo- le dije y sonreí al ver el dejo de decepción en su rostro- Pero te vendré a hacer una visita en cuanto menos lo esperes- le lancé sonriendo.

El asintió, algo contrariado y al moverse para dirigirse a su casa, no pude evitar dirigir una mirada a su entrepierna… ¡y vaya sorpresa!

Al parecer yo lo provocaba bastante más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir. El estaba evidentemente excitado. Duro. Se le notaba mucho, y eso, me excitaba a mí. Jadeé despacio al verlo. El frunció el ceño al verse descubierto y se dio la vuelta incómodo, para luego entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe. La visita seria mucho antes de lo que él esperaba.

Esa misma noche arregle todo en mi casa para mi gran asalto. Fingí estar enferma para que Charlie me dejara tranquila. De todas formas metí una almohada en la cama, por si se le ocurría echar un vistazo.

Me arregle como nunca, vestí una falda corta y una blusa apegada al cuerpo. Busque mi ropa interior favorita y me la puse. Use un poco de perfume y me calce mis zapatillas deportivas de siempre. Decidida, salí por la ventana, a eso de la medianoche. Me dirigí a la casa de Edward y con alegría, vi que había luz. Me dirigí silenciosa hacia allí, cuidando que no se percatara de mi presencia. Llegue a su puerta y note que estaba entreabierta. Genial, así la sorpresa seria aun mayor. Me cole hacia el interior y seguí mi instinto para encontrarlo. De pronto, creí oír un leve gemido ahogado, pero no estaba segura. Seguí el sonido hasta llegar a una puerta, que tenía que ser su habitación, por lo que recordaba de mi fisgoneo anterior. La puerta estaba casi abierta y fue entonces que lo vi. Y no estaba solo. Maldito.

Edward estaba sobre una rubia, que pateaba con impotencia, mientras él le tapaba la boca con una mano y la otra se perdía entre sus largas piernas. Su boca mordía uno de sus pechos y había manchas de sangre sobre ellos. La pobre chica tenía todo el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar. Ella no lo estaba haciendo por su voluntad, eso era evidente.

No me podía creer lo que veía. No sabía si estaba más asombrada o furiosa. Di un grito ahogado y me lleve la mano a la boca demasiado tarde. Sentía rabia, pero no me explicaba el motivo de ésta.

Entonces Edward notó mi presencia y se puso de pie de golpe, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de horror. La chica aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie, sollozando, mientras buscaba nerviosa algunas prendas esparcidas a sus pies y a los lados de la cama. Mientras, mi mirada y la de Edward se cruzaban por unos segundos eternos.

Edward de pronto se había quedado sereno, de pie y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Tampoco su expresión varió cuando la chica se paro en frente de él y le dio la bofetada más fuerte que he visto en mi vida. Le dio vuelta el rostro, pero el siguió estático e inmutable. Como una estatua.

- ¡Maldito degenerado Cullen… vete al demonio!- chilló ella.

Y salió casi corriendo de la casa, sin mirarme ni a mí ni a nadie.

Solo quedamos Edward y yo en la habitación.

Yo estaba realmente furiosa, y por primera vez algo asustada. ¿Así que Edward no era más que un violador? Por eso es que ninguna chica se quedaba con él jamás, porque él _las obligaba_. Era por eso que todas se iban asustadas y confusas en medio de la noche.

Y yo estaba allí, con él. Y lo odiaba por haber estado con esa chica. El no estaba feliz conmigo, eso podía verse en su mirada. Temblé, repentinamente arrepentida de estar allí y di dos pasos hacia atrás, para intentar largarme de una vez. No fue una buena idea.

En dos segundos estuvo Edward a mi lado, aferrándome con tal fuerza el brazo, que creí que me lo arrancaría. Estaba _demasiado_ furioso.

- ¡Qué mierda haces en mi casa!- gruño, zamarreándome con furia

- ¡Suéltame!- chillé, tratando inútilmente de soltarme de su agarre.

- Te gusta meterte en problemas ¿no? - me dijo, acercándose a mi peligrosamente

Me revolví desesperada, sin contestarle. Quería irme de allí. Maldito, no era más que un bruto y degenerado que se saciaba con cualquier zorra que se le atravesaba… Debí escuchar a Rosalie y Alice… ¡Dios, en que me había metido!

- ¡Eres un puto degenerado! – le grite, furiosa

- ¡Y tu una estúpida entrometida! – me contesto de vuelta

El se apretó a mí, buscando que me quedara quieta. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos verdes. A pesar de la furia en su mirada y todo lo retorcido de la situación, no pude evitar reaccionar ante su presencia.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, y se me escapó un gemido muy comprometedor. Ni yo misma me lo creía. Mi cuerpo era un puto traidor. Después de todo lo que vi… ¿todavía lo deseaba?

Y lo peor fue que él me escuchó. Su mirada dejó de ser furiosa, para sorprenderse un momento y luego, apretándose más aun a mí, deslizó su mano hasta mi cintura, y el también gimió.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos. "Dios", pensé, "no me hagas esto… no me dejes desearlo… ¡no ahora!

* * *

***Fresbee : Disco volador, que se utiliza en las playas o para lanzar a los perros.**

* * *

_**OMG! no se... lo unico que puedo decirles es que el proximo capitulo se viene el lemmon.. y no sera nada cariñoso... relax... a Bella si que le va a gustar... jajajajaja XD! que creen que es lo que le sucede a Edward? que problema es el que tendra? sera masoquista...o sadico... o un poco de ambos... o quizas otra cosa? les dejo la duda... Y Bella va por el mismo camino... se los aseguro.. :)**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Me tomó con fuerza por el cuello y me acercó a su boca ansiosa. El beso fue violento, y a pesar de mi deseo, quise alejarme de él. Por supuesto, no me lo permitió, y no hizo más que afianzar su agarre. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la corta falda y lancé un gemido de sorpresa.

¿Así que ahora si quería algo conmigo? ¿Porque estaba frustrado? Los celos volvieron a dominarme y pataleé furiosa, tratando de que me soltara. Pero lo único que gané fue una advertencia.

- Si sigues poniéndote difícil, solo lo harás peor para ti. Compórtate. Tú te buscaste esto, ahora asúmelo.

Y tenía razón. Todo esto era mi culpa, el me lo advirtió, trato de alejarme y yo aun así insistí. Me lo busqué completamente.

Pero la brusquedad de su agarre me puso en alerta, y para cuando me arrastró hacia la puerta de salida, solo para cerrarla con seguro, supe que estaba perdida. Y por primera vez, realmente me dio miedo.

Volvió a besarme, obligándome a darle una respuesta. Yo apreté mis labios, dominada por un renovado deseo de auto conservación. El bufó y se separó de mí, molesto, y en cuanto tuve mis labios libres de nuevo, chillé lo más fuerte que pude. Eso fue un error.

Un fuerte golpe me cruzó el rostro y me hizo casi caer y pude sentir en mi boca el sabor salado de mi propia sangre. Lo mire con ojos asesinos, pero dejé de chillar.

- ¡Pendejo de mierda…! – siseé

El me devolvió una mirada fiera y temí lo peor. Juraría que lo oí gruñir.

Me alzó en sus brazos y casi sin darme cuenta estaba sobre una cama y todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí. No volví a gritar, pues no quería otro golpe y la mejilla, realmente me ardía. Con una agilidad sorprendente, el me tomo los brazos por sobre mi cabeza y los ató con firmeza a las barras de la cama. Esta posición tan expuesta me aterró y me dio nuevos ánimos para seguir luchando, sin importarme si me hacia algo.

Volví a patear y esta vez di en el blanco, golpeándolo en el estomago y lanzándolo hacia atrás con fuerza. Sonreí triunfante, aunque no podía zafarme del agarre de las cuerdas con las que estaban atadas mis manos. Tire de ellas con furia, dañándome la piel de las muñecas con la fricción. Pero no conseguí soltarme. La frustración me dominó por completo y una lágrima traicionera descendió por mi mejilla. Escuche la suave risa de Edward, y sentí que se acercaba a mí, con estudiada lentitud.

- Ni creas que eso que acabas de hacer te saldrá gratis. Te lo advertí pequeña-

Su voz sedosa me estremeció y me sentí furiosa de permitirme siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de excitarme. "Maldito puto bastardo" pensé, mientras lo veía quitarse la camisa con estudiada calma. No pude evitar que mis ojos volaran sobre su pecho desnudo, firme y bien formado y mi mente volvió a traicionarme, y me pude ver a mi misma acariciando su plano vientre. Lo volví a mirar a los ojos y estos ya no estaban furiosos. Había otra chispa, diferente. Casi podía decir que era deseo.

Mi cuerpo era un maldito traidor. O yo era una maldita depravada, porque en cuanto vi esa chispa en sus ojos, mi entrepierna lo registró y comencé a humedecerme. Jadeé desesperada por las abrumadoras sensaciones. "Es un enfermo, un desquiciado y te va a hacer daño" me dije, tratando de quitarme el deseo del cuerpo.

Lo vi acercarse mientras sonreía y me examinaba con sus ojos verdes. Se relamió mientras acariciaba una de mis piernas y mi cuerpo tembló ante el tibio contacto. Y para mi desgracia, el temblor no era de miedo, precisamente.

Con un movimiento firme y certero me despojo de mi falda.

- ¿Todo esto es para mí?- pregunto apretando la falda en su mano, mientras seguía mirándome.

- Olvídalo lunático- siseé, tratando de mostrarme enojada todavía.

- Bella- dijo el riendo- nadie va vestida así a estas horas de la madrugada… además te recuerdo que tú te metiste a mi casa.

Bajé la vista y recordé la ropa interior que me había puesto. Gruñí frustrada. El maldito tenía toda la razón. Volvió a acercar su mano a mí y sin ninguna delicadeza me despojo de la suave blusa, rasgándola.

Mi cuerpo tembló ante el toque furioso de su mano. Esto no era correcto. Y no me refería al hecho de estar atada de manos y semi desnuda en la cama de un casi desconocido. No. Me refería a que por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, esto _me gustaba._

El pareció notar mi estado de duda repentina. Volvió a sonreír.

Sentí que mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando saco una navaja y la hizo brillar ante mis ojos. No quería ni imaginarme lo que pretendía hacer con eso. Volví a tirar de las cuerdas frenéticamente, repentinamente ansiosa. Lógicamente no logré más que aumentar el daño de mi piel. Mierda.

Jadeé cuando acerco la navaja a mi piel. Estaba fría. Se me erizó la piel al contacto.

Lo miré a los ojos, pero no vi furia en ellos. Solo un destello brillante de malicia y lascivia. Comenzó a deslizar la hoja sobre mi piel, y bajó hasta mi vientre, hasta llegar al borde de la tanga negra. La confusión volvió a hacerse cargo de mi cuerpo, cuando sentí la navaja cortar mi tanga, sin hacerme daño alguno. Más humedad. Maldita sea. Bufé molesta por mis reacciones y el levanto la vista. Sus ojos me miraron y luego se posaron en mi sexo expuesto. Quitó los restos de mi ropa interior y los tomó, para olerlos con deleite.

Mi respiración se aceleró y una sensación de cosquillas se apoderó de mi vientre, enviando oleadas de placer contenido. Esto estaba muy mal. Sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas y las apretó con fuerza, para comenzar a subir por mi cuerpo.

Un gemido bastante comprometedor se escapo de mi garganta, delatándome. Suspire agradecida cuando el siguió avanzando en su recorrido sin mirarme, y pareció no notar mi desliz. Para cuando hubo llegado a la altura de mi sostén, mi corazón ya latía desbocado. Mordí mi labio inferior, anticipando.

Con dos movimientos rápidos de su navaja, me había quitado ya toda la ropa. Su mirada penetrante a mi cuerpo desnudo me hizo sonrojar furiosamente. Esto no me podía estar pasando… a pesar de habérmelo buscado. Tenía que buscar la forma de salir de allí.

- Por favor- rogué con voz enronquecida – Déjame ir-

El rió, sonoramente, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y se abría los broches de su jean.

- Intenta otra cosa Isabella – murmuro con voz suave.

- No lo hagas por favor- rogué de nuevo, sin mucha convicción esta vez

Lo vi negar y llevarse las manos a su despeinado cabello.

Entonces, se quito los pantalones y vi que no traía nada debajo… y mis ojos se prendaron a su desnudez.

- Oh- escuche que escapo de mis labios

El estaba en frente mío con una enorme erección. Más de lo que recordaba al menos. Sinceramente, nunca había visto una tan grande. Abrí los ojos asombrada y un cosquilleo familiar se asentó en mi entrepierna, azotando mi raciocinio.

Esto estaba condenadamente mal. Y yo estaba condenadamente excitada.

"Mierda" balbucee antes de encontrarme una vez más con los labios de Edward, que me buscaban lujuriosos. Me sorprendí a mi misma devolviendo el beso con ansias, delirante. La lengua de Edward se introdujo con violencia entre mis labios, recorriendo mi boca y yo gemí, sobrepasada por sus ansias. El maldito besaba muy bien y mi humedad, ya abundante, creció aun más. Sentía que ya mojaba la cama.

Se separo de mi demasiado pronto. Lo mire y lo único que pude ver eran sus labios rojos, entreabiertos.

Dirigí mis ojos a su _muy_ erecto miembro y en dos segundos lo tuve frente a mí. Pude olerlo y sentir su calidez palpitante. Volví a gemir audiblemente. Edward tomo su miembro y delineó mi boca con su punta, tanteando. Yo abrí mis labios, golosa y su miembro se enterró de una sola vez, hasta mi garganta. Me sentí demasiado llena y tosí un poco, ahogada. Pero a Edward eso no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

Me tomó del cabello con fuerza y no me dejó sacarlo de la boca. Me revolví incomoda, pero pronto me di cuenta de que eso lo hacía peor. Edward no cesaba de darme estocadas, mientras me jalaba del cabello.

Decidí relajarme, en vista de lo absurdo de mi negación. Era inevitable…y ¡a la mierda! yo iba a disfrutarlo. De todas maneras, era lo que yo quería, quizás no así exactamente, pero en fin. Si él pensaba que yo me quejaría o chillaría, estaba muy equivocado. Ya le demostraría yo quien era Bella Swan.

Relajé mi garganta y comencé a succionar con nuevos ánimos. Había fantaseado con esto desde que lo vi por la ventana, de todas formas. Su pene era exquisito. Eso no podía negarse. Lamí y trague con ímpetu, igualando su ritmo. Vi con deleite como su rostro pasaba de la concentración al asombro y luego… éxtasis. El cerró los ojos, sin creérselo. La mano que tenía en mi cabello cedió en su agarre y lo sentí temblando, mientras sus estocadas siguieron rítmicas y mi boca lo estrujaba, impetuosa.

De pronto, salió de mi boca de golpe, dejándome deseosa por más. Pasé mi lengua por su longitud, ganándome un quejido estremecedor, el primero que conseguía arrancarle. Era excitante escucharlo quejarse y en un minuto me volví adicta al sonido. Me deleité lamiendo y besando la suave piel del hinchado y rojo glande, mientras mi lengua pasaba delicada por su punta, probando su sabrosa humedad.

Edward tomo su sexo por la base y para mi asombro, lo deslizó por toda mi cara. Paso su punta por mis mejillas, mis parpados, la curva de mi nariz, mi frente. Luego volvió a introducirse en mi boca, dejándome impregnada en su aroma. Gemí extasiada y él me respondió con otro gemido.

Mis ojos subieron a su rostro. Tenía los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo, con los rojos labios entreabiertos y el rebelde cabello revuelto, con algunos mechones pegados en la frente, que comenzaba a perlarse de sudor. Apreté más su sexo, succionando con pasión y deslizando mi lengua por su longitud cada vez que salía. Pronto sentí el temblor de sus piernas y sus dos manos se aferraron con desesperación a mi cabello. Escuche un fuerte y profundo gemido, seguido de una sacudida y luego, calidez líquida en mi boca. El orgasmo en todo su esplendor.

Sentí los espasmos y pulsaciones de su miembro en mi boca, mientras el seguía dando gemidos bajos. "Toma maldito" pensé "seguro tu otra zorra no hubiese sido capaz de esto"

Suspiré y me relamí, codiciosa. No era primera vez que hacia esto y me gustaba hacerlo. El salió de mi boca, tembloroso y con una cara que me pareció de sincero asombro. Pero aun seguía erecto. Vaya sorpresa. Vi como una gota de semen aun escurría de su punta. El miembro húmedo y palpitante me llamaba y me revolví en la cama, ardiendo entre las piernas.

Pero no sería correcto, no de esta forma. Suspiré con decepción cuando lo vi volverse.

Probablemente ahora que se había saciado me soltaría y dándome una nalgada me enviaría a casa, dejando todo hasta allí.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Edward no me soltó de mis amarras. Me miro anhelante y me dio una palmada en mis senos, apretándolos con devoción. Gruñí por el contacto y levante mis caderas.

"No es correcto, no es correcto… no así" pensaba como una oración, tratando de convencerme, mientras mis piernas se abrían inconscientemente. Edward mordió mis pezones, haciéndome lanzar un pequeño grito de dolor. Apretó con fuerza, masajeando y jadeando descontrolado. El aun n estaba satisfecho. Mierda.

Gemí mordiéndome el labio. Sus caricias eran demasiado bruscas y me dolían, pero de todas formas _me gustaba. _Una de sus piernas separo del todo la mías repentinamente. Un jadeo de asombro escapo de mi garganta. Nuevamente la boca de Edward estuvo sobre la mía, mientras sus manos descendían por los costados de mi cuerpo, apretando, tocando.

Retuve la respiración al sentir en mi boca la suavidad de su lengua, esta vez, besándome con más suavidad, aunque no menos apasionada. Su lengua se enredo en la mía, febril y contesté su beso, temblorosa y expectante. Mis brazos se tensaron y sentí el dolor en ellos. Las amarras me estaban matando. Gemí adolorida, pero Edward no me escucho. Su lengua fue bajando por mi cuello, mordiendo la piel, lamiendo y besando. Se detuvo en la suave piel de mis senos y volvió a morder, haciéndome gritar. El respondió con un gruñido y el palpitar de su sexo. Maldito degenerado. Le gustaba que gritara.

Siguió bajando por mi vientre, jugueteando con su lengua en mi ombligo, succionando y deslizándola con maléfica lentitud y estudiada lascivia, haciéndome temblar y jadear desesperada. Toda mi piel temblaba. Su respiración acelerada golpeaba mi piel, la cual comenzaba a perlarse de sudor.

"Maldita sea, no puedo desear a este maniaco" trate de auto convencerme, ahogada en un mar de deseo apabullante. Definitivamente esta no era la forma en que había planeado tener mi primera vez. Esto era… _mucho mejor._

Edward abrió mis piernas al máximo. Gemí avergonzada, por saber que descubriría mi vergonzosa humedad. Bajo hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de mi sexo y entonces lo escuche maldecir.

- Mierda Bella, tan mojada y tan lista…- alcancé a oír entre muchas maldiciones.

Sin preámbulo alguno hundió su lengua en mi sexo, completamente. Esto era el maldito cielo. Me perdí a mi misma, sobrepasada por la gloriosa sensación. La lengua de Edward viciosa, entraba y salía de mí rápidamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera, mientras yo prácticamente me ahogaba en placer. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

"Maldito y exquisito cabrón" pensé, mientras Edward decidió cambiar el ritmo, ascendiendo y descendiendo por toda la longitud de mi hendidura, mordisqueando mi clítoris y succionándome completa, limpiando toda la humedad que destilaba de mi.

Delicioso.

¡Oh mierda!

El orgasmo vino avasallador, enorme y devastador. Colapsé en el ritmo de sus embestidas, lanzando un ahogado grito de placer. Se me olvidó el dolor de mis muñecas, mis brazos y las mordidas en mi cuerpo. Me deshice como un hielo al sol.

Edward gruño sobre mi sexo, sin detenerse en su faena, a pesar de mis gimoteos de piedad. Siguió lamiendo y embistiendo, recorriendo cada milímetro de mi sexo tembloroso, volviendo a succionar mi clítoris, sin pausa alguna. Gemí desesperada, muy fuerte, así que me mordí la lengua para evitar gritar.

Sentí como introducía su lengua muy dentro de mí, curvándose en un punto mágico. No pude más. Otro orgasmo tan arrollador como el primero me sacudió como un choque eléctrico. Su lengua ahora se había vuelto dócil, acariciando con lamidas suaves mi hinchado y palpitante clítoris, haciendo que mi orgasmo se extendiera en forma increíble. "Santísima mierda" pensé, mientras gemía como loca, sudando y las manos de Edward me fijaban por las caderas a la cama.

Sentí que todo giraba y daba vueltas en la habitación y una suave sensación de bienestar se extendía por todo mi cuerpo… excepto por mis adoloridos brazos. Tiré de las cuerdas una vez más, inútilmente. Mis tensos músculos no daban mas ¿Ahora terminaría todo?

Otra vez equivocada.

Lo vi posicionarse de rodillas entre mis piernas. Esto se comenzó a poner algo serio. No se atrevería a hacerlo ¿o sí?

Vi la decisión en su mirada y la lujuria total en sus ojos. Un pequeño atisbo de cordura hizo que cerrara las piernas en forma instintiva. No. Así no lo quería. Aunque decididamente, mi cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo. Solo conseguí ganarme un doloroso apretón en las piernas, en donde seguro me dejaría marcas. Volvió a abrirme las piernas con furia y muy a mi pesar eso hizo que volviera a mojarme. ¡Qué puto cuerpo traidor era el que yo tenía!

- Ahora tendrás lo que querías Isabella- murmuro Edward- Se que te mueres porque entierre mi miembro en ti… lo veo en tus ojos, lo huelo en tu cuerpo… ¿y sabes algo? Yo también deseo sentirte Bella. Te llevo deseando muchísimos días, pequeña granuja-

- ¡No!- grite, algo asustada, por el tono de voz intimidante que utilizo – no quiero así… ¡tú, maldito degenerado!

- No es una opción – murmuró mientras acariciaba mi sexo con uno de sus dedos- Además tu cuerpo dice otra cosa pequeña, mira como estas de mojada para mi… tu misma me dijiste que querías sentirme… pues lo harás, tu conocerás de una vez quien es Edward Cullen-

Temblé al sentir su toque. Realmente me asuste. ¿Cómo podía estar deseando ser prácticamente violada? Algo tenía que estar muy mal en mi cabeza…

Me estremecí cuando me tomo por las caderas, alzándome a su altura.

Con una mano tomo su miembro mientras me sujetaba con la otra. Casi salte cuando sentí su pene duro y caliente en mi resbalosa entrada. Me revolví en un último atisbo de cordura, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Como todo, fue peor.

Edward me miro enfurecido frunciendo el ceño. Me apretó más de la cuenta y solté un gemido bajo. Llevo la punta de su miembro a mi clítoris y se restregó en el, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara de puro placer. Siguió jugueteando, deslizando la punta de su miembro por mi entrada de arriba a abajo, haciéndome desear cada vez más que me penetrara de una puta vez. Mi humedad mojó toda su punta, y podía sentir los jadeos temblorosos que Edward emitía. Se estaba conteniendo.

De pronto, no pudo más. Me miro un instante y susurro algo que no pude escuchar. Sin piedad, enterró su duro miembro en mi sexo, hasta las entrañas. Un grito desgarrador salió de mí, mareada por el punzante dolor que me dejo casi sin respiración. Edward no se movía, se quedo quiero y podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba en mi interior, enterrado hasta los testículos. De pronto y sin previo aviso, volvió a salir, hasta casi quedar completamente afuera, solo para volver a entrar tan violentamente como la primera vez.

Chillé, el dolor era abrumador. Lágrimas saladas corrieron por mi rostro, mientras mis manos atadas se crispaban en puños. "Maldito hijo de puta" pensé, mientras comenzaba con sus descontroladas embestidas y varias lágrimas mas se escurrían de mis ojos.

Centré mi atención en su grandes y finas manos, aferrando mis caderas con fuerza, lo escuche gemir por lo bajo, mientras su pene se perdía una y otra vez dentro de mí. Estaba siendo penetrada por Edward Cullen., Tal y como yo lo quería.

Y entonces, lo volví a sentir. Abrumador. Deseo. Excitación. E inmediatamente, mis paredes vaginales aprisionaron al intruso, haciéndolo jadear.

"Tan grande y duro… mierda, como lo hace bien este maldito"pensé.

Mis pensamientos desvanecieron cualquier rastro de dolor, mientras mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Y si,… esto finalmente no era malo… nada de malo.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un Edward de ceño fruncido, concentrado y extasiado.

"Maldito, decidiste hacerlo, ahora mírame pelear con tus propias armas…"

Levante mis caderas, al mismo tiempo que el embestía. Obviamente no se esperaba este movimiento, y un gemido muy fuerte se escapó de sus labios. Estaba impactado. La presión de mi cuerpo aumentó y seguí contestando sus embestidas, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, extasiado.

Sentía como toda la extensión de su largo y duro miembro entraba en mí, mientras mi humedad comenzaba a abundar. Sentía que las embestidas eran cada vez más fáciles, y sus rápidos movimientos hacían que mis senos saltaran en cada estocada. Lo oí claramente quejarse.

- Ohhhh- susurró Edward

- Mmmmm- respondí yo, excitada con sus gemidos, mordiéndome el labio

- Bella- lo escuche decir

- ¿Te gusta hacérmelo verdad?-

La pregunta que le hice lo tomó por sorpresa y sus bellos labios se curvaron formando una perfecta "O". Pronto dejo de estar asombrado y me sonrió. Casi tengo allí mismo mi orgasmo. Enredé mis piernas en su espalda acelerando sus embestidas, ganándome otro gemido.

- Ahhhhh-

Lo apreté con furia, llevando yo misma el ritmo de las estocadas. Se sentía tan bien, tan tibio y grande… tan llena. Comencé a sentir los espasmos familiares y el calor insoportable en mi bajo vientre. Edward pareció notar esto, pues se aferró a mis pechos y aceleró sus estocadas, gruñendo sensualmente. Levanté con fuerza las caderas y cerré mis ojos, cuando un nuevo orgasmo me azotó. Esta vez, quede muda. Ni siquiera pude gemir, estaba demasiado extasiada.

Sus embestidas se fueron haciendo un poco más lentas, hasta que repentinamente, salió del todo de mí. Lo mire molesta. ¿No pensaría detenerse o sí?

Note que mojó la punta de su miembro en mis jugos y acarició mi clítoris. Entonces, desvió el ángulo de ataque y en un movimiento totalmente inesperado, me tomo por el culo. Dolor.

- Ahhhhh- grite, por el inesperado asalto trasero.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- le grite, furiosa

Pero Edward por toda contestación, solo levanto mas mis caderas, y se enterró a fondo, haciéndome gemir con descontrol. Embistió varias veces, sudando y gimiendo… y salió de mi otra vez. Y entonces, volvió a enterrarse en mi vagina.

- Mierda- grite asombrada. Realmente, esto nunca me lo imagine

Edward salía de mi centro para entrar en mi ano, y luego volvía al punto de inicio. Una estocada por cada agujero.

No me lo podía creer.

- ¡Bastardo!-le chille, pero estaba totalmente excitada y húmeda.

- Hermosa Bella- me contesto, mientras seguía con su excitante juego.

Cerré los ojos, sin creerme las sensaciones que llenaban mi cuerpo y que Edward me estaba entregando. Su verga durísima entraba y salía de cada agujero fácilmente y mi excitado sexo facilitaba la lubricación para que entrara por mi culo. Malditamente pervertido.

- Ahhhhh- grite sobrepasada, con mi doble penetración

- ¡Ugh!- lo oí gemir, tensándose

Las embestidas aumentaron, entrando por cada uno de mis agujeros y mi cuerpo entró en tensión. No podía con tanto placer.

- ¡Puto bastardo!- chillé, casi vuelta loca

- Me gusta cuando me tratas mal- lo escuche gemir apenas, mientras volvía a apoderarse de mis senos y los apretaba con furia.

"Al maldito le gusta" pensé dentro de mi éxtasis.

- ¡Cabrón de mierda!- le grite, mientras me sentía clavada hasta el fondo.

- Si- murmuró con el rostro contraído en placer

- ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta, me estas matando! – grite en la cima del éxtasis, mientras el orgasmo nos golpeó fulminante, a ambos a la vez. Olas de placer me hicieron temblar mientras sentía la descarga poderosa de Edward, que llenaba de calidez mi culo.

Me sentí tan mareada, que si ni hubiese estado sobre la cama, seguro caigo al suelo de cabeza. Edward estiró sus manos y con rapidez corto mis amarras, lo cual agradecí mentalmente.

Me dolían los brazos una enormidad. Estuvimos ahí, respirando entrecortadamente algunos minutos, sin hablarnos. Gemí de dolor, mientras Edward estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama y… esperen… ¿Aun erecto?

No podía ser… ¿es que usaba algún tipo de medicamento? ¿Cómo es que no se le bajaba nunca?

Edward se encontraba respirando con rapidez, recostado sobre su espalda y los ojos cerrados. Casi inconscientemente me acerque a su miembro. Aun estaba duro y rojo, completamente húmedo y palpitaba levemente. Delicioso. Fue mirarlo y decidirlo, en realidad no lo pensé mucho.

"Maldito pendejo, te diste el gusto de violarme como quisiste… ahora me toca a mí" pensé, y antes de que se diese cuenta, me había montado sobre su dureza, hundiéndolo en mi sexo todavía muy mojado.

- Ohhhhh – lo escuche gemir, cuando estuvo totalmente hundido en mi

- A ver que te parece esto pendejo- le dijo, moviéndome sobre él con furia

La cara de asombro que tenía era impagable. Quise tomarle los brazos y aprisionarlo, pero mis brazos estaban muy débiles y solo seguí moviéndome, sin apresarlo.

Pronto había salido de su asombro, para tomarme por las caderas y levantarme hasta casi salirse del todo de mí, solo para volver a dejarme caer con fuerza de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. El sonido que producían nuestros cuerpos al chocar era irrepetible. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la sensación.

Edward se aferro con firmeza a mis senos, apretándolos mientras gemía extasiado. Me encantó oírlo quejarse sin tapujos. Sentía ardor en mi sexo, poco acostumbrado a este tipo de batallas, pero no podía importarme menos. Seguí embistiendo sobre él, mientras jadeaba acelerado, mirándome con lujuria y su boca abierta. Tenía el cabello alborotado y el pelo pegado a su frente, y no paraba de mirarme a los ojos. Yo no rompía el contacto y lo miraba con una mezcla de furia y deseo.

"Porque tienes que ser tan sexy maldito" pensaba, mientras me seguía enterrando. Gemí y mi cuerpo se doblo hacia atrás, extasiada.

Y fue entonces que él volvió a tomar el control. No supe cómo me dio la vuelta y quedo de nuevo sobre mí y me beso de forma intoxicante. Su lengua recorrió mi boca, explorando, sintiendo y mezclando nuestros sabores. Sus dientes capturaron mi labio inferior y muy a propósito, me mordió con fuerza. Gemí en su boca por el dolor y pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre escurriendo por mi boca. Su lengua lamio mi labio y luego lo sentí succionarlo, probándome. Y eso me excito más si fuera posible.

No quise quedarme atrás y le devolví el golpe. Seguí besándolo y luego, fui yo la que lo mordí. Y también sangró.

Fue increíble sentir el sabor salado de Edward escurriendo por mi boca mientras me embestía con tal fuerza. Sentí como una gota de su sangre se escurrió de mi boca, por la comisura de mis labios. Sonreí al sentirme triunfadora y haberle causado dolor. Edward se separó de mí y me miró. Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus hinchados labios y lo vi sacar la lengua y quitarme la gota de sangre que huía de mí. Volvió a sonreírme. ¡No había como ganarle!

Frustrada, levante la mano y con toda mi fuerza, que no era mucha, lo abofeteé. Me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y por toda respuesta no hizo más que enterrarse con más fuerza aún dentro de mí.

- ¡Maldito sádico!- le grite, algo ahogada por el placer

- Pero te gusta pequeña- susurró roncamente

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Toda la razón.

Lo abracé dejándome ir, abandonada a mi sexy violador incansable. Le arañé la espalda con fuerza, ganándome embestidas aun más poderosas. El cielo en la tierra. La cama se remecía con violencia con nuestra batalla, chocando contra la pared, pero a ninguno pareció importarle demasiado. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, apretando sus firmes brazos y su espalda sudada, y luego me apodere de su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza para que su cuello quedara disponible para mí. Lo mordí con fuerza, y él me devolvió la "caricia" jalando mi propio cabello con fuerza. Eso me dolió… y fue estupendo.

Apreté mi agarre y levanté mis caderas.

Sentí el orgasmo llegar con fuerza, y esta vez, me dejó hecha polvo. Edward jadeó con rapidez y deslizo su boca abierta hasta mi cuello, en donde mordió con fuerza. El orgasmo se hizo aun más intenso, y él aceleró las embestidas hasta el límite de la locura, haciéndome gritar de placer.

Mal-di-ción.

Sentí una nueva descarga en mi interior, llenando mi cuerpo con su semilla, lo que me estremeció, haciendo mi orgasmo aun más intenso. Mis oídos se taparon y quede ahogada, abriendo la boca por aire como si hubiese corrido una maratón. El no estaba mejor, tendido sobre mí, sudado y aun temblando, mientras sus manos hacían círculos sobre la piel de mis brazos, en forma inconsciente.

Quede allí, bajo él, cansadísima y respirando en forma entrecortada.

No sabía que decir… ni tenía ganas.

Pasaron así algunos minutos, hasta que me volví hacia mi muy inusual vecino, pero para mi desgracia, su temperamento bipolar surgió de nuevo.

- Vete de aquí- murmuro sin mirarme

- ¿Qué?

No es que estuviera sorda, pero esperen… ¿no es que hace cinco minutos estábamos abrazados jadeando?

- ¡Que te vayas de aquí… ahora!

Su grito me asusto y casi caí de la cama.

- ¿Eres un enfermo de mierda lo sabías? – le grité enojada y confundida, mientras me levante a buscar mi ropa… o lo que quedaba de ella.

No podía encontrarla… de pronto sentí que me lanzaban una camisa a la cara. Supuse que era para mí. Me la puse y el olor de él me envolvió. Y eso me enojo aún más. Bufé mientras busqué mi falda, que milagrosamente era lo único que no estaba roto.

Todavía no alcanzaba a ponerme las zapatillas cuando me sentí jalada de un brazo y empujada con violencia hacia la salida de la casa. Tropecé y me caí lógicamente. Pero Edward me levanto sin mucho cuidado y no pareció importarle.

- Desaparece de mi vista- murmuro dándome un empujón afuera de su casa y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Mierda. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Menos mal que éramos vecinos.

- ¡Pendejo!- le grite, saliendo de su jardín hacia mi casa.

Maldito imbécil. ¿Qué mierda se creía?

Cruce a mi casa, escale por mi ventana y me cole a mi dormitorio despacio. Reinaba el silencio. Me metí al baño para darme una ojeada… ¡santísima mierda!

Mi aspecto era deplorable. Con cuidado, me quite la camisa, aspirando el aroma Cullen con fuerza. Estaba impregnada de él.

Me pare frente al espejo para apreciar mejor la zona de desastre que era mi cuerpo. El rostro, enrojecido, los labios hinchados, el inferior más que el superior. Marcas de dedos en los pechos y caderas, y mordidas por todo el cuerpo. Marcas de manos en los muslos y las muñecas… tenían la marca de la cuerda y uno que otro dedo. El cabello revuelto y aun escurría liquido entre las piernas… por todos los sitios. Manchas de sangre se observaban también en los muslos, como prueba de la perdida de mi preciosa virginidad.

Una completa mierda.

Me di un corto baño, tratando de mejorar en algo mi aspecto. ¿Cómo explicaría todas las marcas? Al menos el rostro no parecía marcado… me metí a la cama con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido. Y me dormí enseguida. Increíblemente, esa noche no tuve pesadillas.

Al día siguiente decidí seguir con mi supuesta enfermedad. Les dije a mis padres que había pillado un catarro muy contagioso para que no se acercaran y tampoco pensaran que era algo grave.

Una vez que se fueron, volví a mirarme al baño.

Por la noche se había visto peor de lo que era. Los labios ya no los tenía tan hinchados y mi rostro estaba bien. Lo más feo eran el notorio mordisco en mi cuello y las marcas de las cuerdas en mis manos. Ahora no estaba con el pelo revuelto y no tenía manchas de ningún tipo. Debería estar shockeada, furiosa o traumatizada. Pero no. Lo único que sentía era una increíble sensación de cansancio y felicidad. _Estaba contenta_.

¿Cómo podía estarlo? Pero así era.

Recordé los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y me encontré a mi misma ruborizada y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo era oficialmente una enferma mental. Estaba feliz de haber sido tomada y penetrada hasta el cansancio. Lo único que me traía triste era que me hubiese corrido de su casa. Lo demás, era todo genial. Y quería repetirlo.

Descanse gran parte del día, y no había nada en este mundo que me hiciese parar de sonreír. En cuanto al incidente de la noche anterior, ya no importaba que me hubiese echado de su casa. Eso no era más que el indicativo de que estaba complicado o arrepentido, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya me ocuparía yo de que se le quitara ese arrepentimiento. Se me ocurrían algunas maneras.

Por la tarde, mientras dormía, llegaron Alice y Rosalie a casa. Me había olvidado completamente de ellas.

Entraron sin avisar, como siempre y no me dieron tiempo de nada. Apenas y alcancé a cubrirme con la colcha, para que no hicieran preguntas idiotas. Pero ellas no eran estúpidas.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto? – pregunto Rosalie de brazos cruzados

- ¿Porque estas tapada hasta la nariz? No hace nada de frio – dijo Alice, que era la más perspicaz

- Estoy enferma… tengo catarro, solo eso. Pero quiero dormir- dije algo nerviosa, para que se largaran de una vez.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y con una agilidad que no creí capaz en ella, me retiro la colcha de un solo tirón. Abrí los ojos como platos al verme descubierta. ¡Mierda!

Alice y Rose abrieron la boca y emitieron un par de chillidos horrorizados. Rosalie se sento a mi lado y me tomo las manos, mientras Alice me abrazaba algo alterada.

- ¡Sabía que habías sido tu, lo sabia!- chillo Alice casi llorando

- Dios mío, ese lunático- chillo Rosalie, acariciando mis muñecas

Yo las mire sin entender por un segundo, pero luego las piezas encajaron. Me horroricé.

- ¡No!- grite alterada- No es lo que…

- Lo sabemos amiga- me corto Alice

- No tienes nada que explicar, ya sabemos- dijo Rosalie

Parpadee perpleja.

- ¿Qué es lo que saben?

Ellas se miraron en silencio. Alice bajo mi blusa para ver mejor las marcas de mi cuello, y acaricio sobre mi piel con sus dedos fríos.

- Ese idiota lunático es hermano de nuestros novios- murmuro Alice, pausadamente- Estábamos en la casa de ellos cuando llego el… Edward. Entro alteradísimo y gritando algunas incoherencias, traía en la mano una blusa arrugada y rota. Balbuceo algo de una chica y que había vuelto a hacerlo. Emmett y Jasper le dieron un calmante y luego de mucho conversar y llorar se quedo dormido. Reconocimos tu blusa. Y recordamos que lo habías conocido y que te había gustado… el resto fue solo atar cabos. Lo sentimos mucho… Bella, debimos hacer algo… lo sentimos tanto…-

Yo aun no procesaba lo que había escuchado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo hablaba de desgracias y cosas terribles si no hasta hace3 mucho yo era increíblemente feliz? Pero esperen… ¿Edward no estaba bien? Sentí un inquietante peso en el pecho y me desesperé NO, esto no estaba bien. Últimamente, todas mis reacciones eran lunáticas. Pero él pensaba que me había hecho daño. Tenía que hablar con él y explicarle que no, que yo…

Abrí los ojos enormes y mire a las chicas.

- Tengo que verlo- sisee poniéndome de pie y buscando mis zapatillas.

- - Bella, no, sabemos que quieres enfrentarlo y todo eso, pero ahora no es el momento… además te aseguramos que no te molestara mas, el se ira, muy, muy lejos… y no volverá… aunque siempre puedes denunciarlo… no sé, lo que tú quieras…

Estas últimas palabras terminaron por destrozarme. No las de denunciarlo, si no las de que se marcharía. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí las lágrimas tibias caer a mis manos. No lo vería más. No lo besaría nunca más… ¡No!

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista y sollocé abrumada por toda la información. No quería que se fuera, lo quería conmigo… Me gustaba todo de él, y yo quería abrazarlo, besarlo… y todo lo demás.

- Se va- murmure ahogada en sollozos

Alice me abrazo al igual que Rosalie, tratando de darme consuelo.

- Si querida, se ira y no veras nunca más a ese hijo de puta… cuanto lamentamos lo que te hizo…pero nunca, nunca, te dañará mas…

Me solté de su abrazo con violencia.

- ¡No! Les grite mientras ellas me miraban sin entender nada mi actitud- ¡Ustedes no entienden nada, no puede irse… ¡No quiero que se vaya! - chille casi desesperada.

Ellas aun estaba perplejas y a decir verdad yo también. Parecía una leona defendiendo sus críos. No me podía creer que estuviera al borde de la histeria, pero lo estaba. Me estaban alejando de lo que yo más quería en este momento… Obviamente no creían que yo realmente quería verlo.

- ¡Bella!- me gritó Rose, tratando de calmarme – El te hizo daño-

- ¡Ese es el punto! – grite- ¡no me ha hecho daño! ¿Es que no lo entienden?

Las chicas me miraron como si estuviese loca o algo.

- Bella, reacciona, ¿cómo dices que no te ha hecho daño? Mira tus brazos, mira tu cara y quizás como está el resto de tu cuerpo… ¿y tu aun así quieres verlo? ¿Eso es algo suicida no crees?

Tome aire profundamente antes de hablar

- No es lo que creen – dije nerviosa – Yo… yo lo busqué. Yo quise todo esto. Yo _deseaba _todo esto.

- No te culpes – me dijo Alice

Seguían sin entender nada. Bufé molesta

- ¿No están escuchando nada, verdad? – les grite – He dicho que no hizo nada malo, nada excepto lo que ambos queríamos… entiendan, yo lo deseo, quiero hacerlo de nuevo con él, quiero abrazarlo y besarlo y que tiremos hasta quedar idiotas… yo… ¡yo lo amo!

El cuarto quedo en silencio. Eso debieron escucharlo todos en la casa. No podía creer lo que había dicho… ¡estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen!

* * *

_**Vale, espero que no lo hayan encontrado demasiado... me costo una enomidad escribir y subir eso, como que no me atrevia... espero que les guste, dentro de lo posible, se que no es el edward habitual, pero denle una oportunidad... :) Buneo, eso y por favor no me maten... el proximo capitulo comienza con el Edward POV... asi conoceremos un poco mas a nuestro pervertido favorito :) **_

_**mordiscos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer... por ahora, yo solo los pervierto... :)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

* * *

Había vuelto a Forks hacía dos meses y estaba tratando de hacer mi vida normal. Y digo tratando, porque no se me hacía nada fácil. Yo tenía un problemita… bueno, no sabía realmente la definición de lo que me sucedía, pero lo que si sabía es que no era normal. Un problema de tipo sexual.

Esto no fue realmente un problema hasta que cumplí los 16 años. Hasta ese entonces yo era alguien muy normal, un adolescente promedio. Pero a esa edad tuve mi primera vez… y todo resulto un desastre.

No podía dominarme. Yo simplemente era demasiado rudo con las chicas. Demasiado.

Esa vez, todo fue bien, la chica era mayor que yo y ella fue la que me llevo a su habitación. Hasta que sentí aquello. No era deseo, era algo más. Parecido a la locura, había dicho mi médico. Me gustaba el sentimiento de violencia, de fuerza, de dominación. Era un maniaco sadomasoquista. Es por eso que seguí forzando a la chica aun cuando me golpeó. De hecho, eso me excitó aun más. Y claro, ya era tarde para cuando pude reaccionar. Había cometido un grave error, cegado por una lujuria devastadora.

Ella me acuso de violación, a pesar de haber sido ella la que prácticamente me arrastró a su habitación. Al final no me condenaron, por ser menor de edad y por falta de méritos. Pero hubo una segunda vez y una tercera… y ya no hubo condescendencia conmigo.

El juez estimo que necesita ayuda médica. Así es como fui internado en un instituto de salud mental por tres largos años. Nunca me sentí realmente enfermo, pero me deje hacer, para que no dijesen que no lo había intentado. Yo era todo normalidad… hasta que tenía sexo. Allí me volvía un animal.

No creo que lograran demasiado conmigo, pero me dieron el alta finalmente al cumplir los 21 años. Volví con mis padres y todo estuvo bien, unos meses… hasta que recaí.

Mis padres hicieron lo posible por tapar el escándalo, pero la confianza de mi familia estaba rota, ellos ya no creían en mí y yo no los culpaba. Solo mis hermanos siguieron apoyándome. Aun así, me fui de casa. Estuve fuera de Forks cuatro largos años, estudiando y trabajando, matándome por conseguir mis objetivos. No fue nada e fácil, pero para cuando por fin volví, tenía mi título de Arquitecto y mi propio dinero. Pero la confianza jamás volvió.

Había decidido comprarme una casa en un barrio tranquilo de Forks, varios meses antes de llegar. Hacía más de un año que no vivía ningún "episodio", Había aprendido cierto control. Cuando estaba con una chica, si me ponía violento, y ella se quejaba o lloraba, yo la dejaba ir. No la forzaba a nada y aunque se fueran odiándome a menos era consciente de que no les hacia ningún daño. Había conseguido tener sexo un par de veces, pero siempre con prostitutas, a quienes no les importaba mucho lo que les hiciera mientras les pagara. Pero no era lo que yo buscaba. Además, tenía otro pequeño problema. Como no me encontraba pleno en mi búsqueda, no podía llegar a culminar la relación, es decir, tenía sexo sin orgasmos. Quizás ellas si los tenían, pero yo no. Me era imposible. Y no había podido nunca, excepto por mi primera vez o cuando me masturbaba.

Bueno, siempre supe que el anormal era yo.

Así que me encontraba bien, en resumen. A pesar de toda mi frustrada vida sexual. AL menos sentía que sin mis episodios, tenía algo de normalidad.

Hacía poco había finalizado un proyecto urbano muy importante con el cual la firma en la que trabajaba había ganado muchísimo dinero. Me felicitaron y me dieron por fin mis muy merecidas vacaciones. Para celebrar, fuimos todos a un bar de la ciudad. Varios tragos más tarde me iba a casa con una rubia muy hermosa, de la cual jamás supe el nombre. Sentía que era mi noche, estaba feliz y eufórico y con algunos tragos encima quizás podía controlarme.

La lleve a casa en mi nuevo Volvo y hasta allí, todo fue bien. Fui lo más amable y atento que pude, y una vez que llegamos la hice pasar a casa. Por el camino habíamos reído mucho y ella había logrado excitarme, tocando mi pierna y dándome una generosa vista de su escote.

Cuando entramos, le ofrecí una copa y ella acepto feliz, aun riéndose conmigo. Trate de controlarme y deje que ella dominara la situación.

Así que no hice nada cuando se acerco a mí y prácticamente me arranco la copa de la mano.

Me abrazo y me beso ansiosa y yo apreté mis puños, rogando no descontrolarme. La abrace y deje mis manos vagar por su espalda semidesnuda, mientras espiraba el perfume de su piel. Hacia tanto que no tocaba a una mujer que temblé, notoriamente sobrepasado por la ansiedad. Ella siguió besándome y casi di un salto cuando sentí su mano apretando mi erección.

Gruñí por el contacto.

Mis manos volaron a sus senos, apretados en el lujoso vestido de noche. Quise arrancárselo, pero luche contra el instinto primario. Sentí sus pezones endurecerse bajo mi toque y luego ella gimió en mi oído.

Creo que eso fue todo.

La tome con violencia por la cintura y la arrincone contra un mueble, el cual se tambaleó por nuestro impetuoso movimiento. Un adorno de vidrio cayó desde lo alto, quebrándose sonoramente en el suelo.

Ella rió.

- ¿Ansioso?- murmuro, besando mi cuello. La levanté entre mis brazos y la lleve como pude, entre besos a mi habitación. Una vez allí, ambos rodamos sobre la cama.

Respire hondo y trate de calmarme un poco. Estaba alterado y hervía en deseos de apretarla, rasgarle la ropa y poseerla hasta que gritara de dolor o placer. Traté de enfocarme en ella y me posicioné sobre su cuerpo, mientras levantaba su vestido. Quité de en medio su estorbosa ropa interior con el mayor cuidado que pude. De todas formas salió rota. Me estaba reprimiendo tanto que mis dedos temblaban.

Decidí tocarla y perdí mis dedos en su húmedo sexo, procurando darle todo el placer que fuese posible. Ella comenzó a gemir. Yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de enfocarme, pero mi erección se estaba haciendo incomoda y podía sentí como el monstruo sexual en mi pugnaba por salir. Salir y tomarla, de la peor forma.

Seguí hundiendo mis dedos en su sexo, apreciando como ella se contraía y los estrujaba, a punto de llegar a su orgasmo. La envidie un poco por esto. Mi cuerpo temblaba y yo sudaba profusamente, aun sin haber hecho cosa alguna.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Ella gimió con violencia, tanto que probablemente debieron oírla de otras casas. Pero desato el monstruo en mí, sin remedio. Saqué mis dedos de ella, y subí hasta verla a la cara, jadeando. La mire a los ojos y no sé que vería ella en los míos, pero supe en seguida que se atemorizó. Trató de sonreírme, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. La tome por los brazos y aprese sus muñecas. Ella se revolvió, mirándome inquieta, pero ahora no me importaba su opinión o lo que pensara.

Abrí con furia el cierre delantero su vestido, rasgándolo. Sus senos saltaron ante mis ojos, y me relamí con apetito. Me apodere de sus senos, mordiéndoles con mis dientes, mientras mi lengua se deslizaba de mi boca saboreando su piel. Ella gimió de dolor y trato de soltarse, pero yo apreté más fuerte y no se lo permití. Mi mano libre se perdió y toque de nuevo su sexo, enterrando mis deseos con furia. Quería que gritara mi nombre…

Pero yo hacía todo mal. No media ni mi fuerza ni mi forma de hacer las cosas y siempre me salía algo mal. Esta no sería la excepción. Aspire su aroma y saque mi miembro, tratando de enterrarme en ella mientras se movía frenética, tratando de impedirlo. Mi mente estaba nublada de lujuria, por demasiado tiempo contenida. Sentí que ella lanzo un gemido ahogado, mientras trataba de penetrarla, pero comenzó a patear con furia. Yo la solté de los brazos, tratando de acomodarme mejor y me fui a sus piernas, para apresarlas y levantarlas.

Ese fue mi error.

Ella utilizó mi descuido en su favor y con su pierna derecha me dio de lleno en el pecho. Caí de espaldas y ella se levantó, mientras yo trataba de detenerla. La tome de un brazo y ella al sentirse atrapada, lanzo un grito muy fuerte, y me dio de lleno con una botella en mi espalda. Caí nuevamente al suelo, mientras me gritaba algunas incoherencias, dentro de las que distinguí que no me había detenido aun cuando me lo había rogado. Lance un par de maldiciones, adolorido. Sinceramente, no oí que me hubiese dicho ni una sola palabra.

Luego, la oí tomado sus cosas y se largó. La oí dar un furioso portazo, mientras yo quedaba tirado en el piso de mi dormitorio. Bufé, enojado conmigo mismo. Me lo merecía, por pendejo e irracional. Salí del dormitorio, poniéndome de pie como pude y me pare en frente de la ventana de la sala, que permanecía a oscuras. Alcancé a ver como la chica desaparecía calle abajo y entonces vi de reojo como se removían las cortinas de la casa vecina. Gruñí molesto por los vecinos fisgones. Nunca faltaban. Pero la cortina pronto dejo de moverse. Quizás no era nada. Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha. Había cometido otro error. Nunca conseguiría tener una pareja de esta forma. Me cambie de ropa y apague la luz del dormitorio, acostándome y tratando de dormir. Tuve una noche muy larga.

Pasaron varios días en los que intente diferentes métodos para tratar de dominar mi instinto destructor. Insistí en traer chicas a casa, tratando de ensayar diferentes formas de acercarme a ellas. Todo fueron esfuerzos infructuosos. Cada chica que tenía no hacía más que encontrarse con mi instinto animal salía huyendo. No había otro patrón. Estaba destinado a ser un maldito solitario. Quizás no existía otra persona para mí. No lo creía posible de todas formas, pues nadie sería capaz de soportar semejante vejación. Y yo no podía controlarme. ¿Sería tan malo eso realmente?

Pasaron de esta forma algunos días y estaba totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos, tratando de ver de qué forma podría dirigir mi vida, cuando sentí que golpeaban mi puerta.

Al principio creí que me había equivocado y que esos golpes provenían de algún otro sitio que no fuera mi casa, pues nadie me visitaba. Pero luego de unos segundos decidí ir a mirar, de todas formas no perdía nada verificando.

Al abrir la puerta, creo que el mundo ceso de girar por unos brevísimos instantes.

Si estaban golpeando a mi puerta. _Y a mi vida._

En frente de mi estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto. Era como una dulce aparición. NO sabía que hacia ella aquí y desee preguntárselo, pero de mi estúpida boca no salió ni siquiera aire. No pude más que mirarla con el ostro idiotizado. Ella me miro con cierto dejo de asombro y la vi morder su labio inferior. En toda mi maldita vida había visto algo más sexy.

¡Pero era tan joven! Probablemente una niña que no pasaba de los dieciséis o diecisiete años… yo no podía estarla mirando como lo hacía. No era ético ni correcto. ¿O quizás si?

Una estúpida sonrisa se colgó de mis labios y me di cuenta de que mi boca estaba abierta. Aun no podía hablarle. Ella me sonrió y movió su cabello, y decidió hablarme.

- Hola, soy Bella Swan, tu vecina. Se me ha caído algo a tu patio… ¿puedo ir por él?-

"Puedes ir por mi también" pensé, embobado, mirando su figura. La deseé enseguida, tal y como te tientas con una fruta madura en un escaparate. Este era mi demonio o mi ángel. Quizás ambas las cosas. Sonreí por mis ideas idiotas y decidí hablarle. Estaba siendo muy maleducado.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen, Bella. Quédate aquí y yo traeré lo que has extraviado-

Ella me sonrió antes de que me diera la vuelta, y sentí que las piernas se me volvían de gelatina. Increíble. No pude ser menos obvio y mis ojos se pegaron en la suave curva de su escote. Dios, que mierda de pervertido era.

Caminé hasta mi patio y no me costó mucho encontrar lo que debía ser de Bella. Cuando cogí el disco, vi que estaba escritas las letras del nombre de Bella. Deslicé mis dedos sobre las letras escritas como una caricia. ¡Qué chica tan hermosa!

Volví por donde vine, inconscientemente tratando de arreglar mí cabello y ordenar mi ropa. Ella estaba allí, esperándome y le sonreí de pura emoción. Luche contra el estúpido deseo de acariciar su cabello, que se veía tan suave como la seda.

Le tendí el disco y nuestras manos se rozaron…

Sentí que moría en vida.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y mi corazón se acelero, desbocado. Esa sensación yo la había tenido antes. Locura. Desenfreno. Pero nunca, jamás, la había sentido solo rozando a alguien. Solo había sentido su piel por un segundo y ahora me sentí como un animal en celo. La miré, sin creerme que esta criatura fuese capaz de desatar tanto en mi con tan poco. Me enfurecí de pronto, sin creer que no pudiese vivir en paz. El deseo llamaba a mi propia puerta. El peligro. Ella era peligrosa.

Lance una maldición, me sentía furiosos, pero más aun frustrado. Tenía que ser ella. Mierda. Me di la vuelta y cerré de golpe la puerta, sin importarme que fuera grosero o algo peor. Por su bien y por el mío debía mantenerme lejos de mi hermosa vecina. Esperaba de corazón poder hacerlo. A partir de ese día, todo lo demás comenzó a ser un martirio para mí.

Resultaba patético, pero estaba ocultándome. No quería ver a mi vecina, ni que me viera. No, esa era una maldita mentira. En realidad añoraba verla a ella y a su belleza, pero temía de mis reacciones. Si había sentido tanto con solo rozarla, no quería n imaginarme lo que sería abrazarla o besarla… o tal vez….

¡No! Me golpee mentalmente por dejar volar mi imaginación hacia tales cosas. Ella era una chica linda, hermosa y era inalcanzable para mí. No solo no tenía su edad, ella era pura, inocente, se notaba en su mirada, y yo era un maldito enfermo lujurioso. Ninguna buena combinación podía salir de eso. Éramos como agua y aceite.

Me lo repetía una y otra vez, y todo se hacía más difícil cuando ella se paseaba en frente de mi casa, como si lo hiciera a propósito. Vestía ropa ligera y sugerente y a mi literalmente se me caía la baba cada vez que la observaba. Lo hacía desde mi casa, cada vez que llegaba, ocultándome como un ladrón tras las cortinas, empañando los vidrios con la furia de mi deseo. La miraba juguetear con su cabello, morder sus labios y yo gruñía dentro de casa, como un poseso. ¡Podría al menos usar otra ropa!

Maldita la hora en que vino a la puerta de mi casa y me robó la poca paz que tenía. Cuando me tropezaba con ella, trataba de ser indiferente, como si no la viera, pero eso no era más que una pose falsa. Me hervía la sangre hasta la última de mis células.

Era primera vez que me sucedía algo así con una mujer…. Bueno, con una chica. Ella no era aun una mujer del todo, pero alborotaba mis hormonas como una. Eso era definitivo. En una de esas ocasiones, yo había estacionado fuera de casa y me baje con rapidez de mi vehículo, evitando mirar y en mi rapidez no note que alguien venía en sentido contrario y chocamos.

Mis brazos atraparon a la persona antes de que cayera en un reflejo innato, pero cuando vi a quien tenía entre mis brazos se escapo todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Ella.

Me perdí en sus grandes ojos marrones y sentí que todo desapareció a mí alrededor. La tenía en mis brazos. El deseo me golpeo con fuerza, inhabilitando mis sentidos. Mis manos se crisparon y las empuñé con fuerza, para evitar sucumbir ante el deseo de tocarla. Ella jadeó por mi abrazo. Sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho cuando se aferró a mí, quemándome con su calor.

Nunca antes me había tocado.

La miré y me miró. El brillo de sus ojos, la frescura de sus labios, su cabello alborotado. Esto era el cielo. O el infierno. Para el caso, lo mismo. Ella deslizo su mano por mi brazo, acariciando y la sorpresa que me causo su gesto me trajo a la realidad de nuevo. "¡No, que haces con ella!" gritó mi conciencia

Me aterré de mi mismo y la solté, con bastante poca delicadeza, debo añadir. No era mi intención dejarla caer, sino solo dejar de sentirme tan desesperado. Pero no medí mi reacción y ella cayó al suelo, dándose un gran golpe. Rayos.

Ella me miró furiosa desde el suelo. No era para menos.

- Idiota- escuche que murmuró por lo bajo.

Mi ego se sintió pasado a llevar. No me gustaron sus palabras.

- Podrías fijarte por dónde vas niñita- le dije tratando de parecer molesto. Con suerte, ella se ofendería y no volvería a topármela.

- No fue mi culpa – me gritó. Pensé en lo hermosa que se veía toda furiosa – Tu tampoco miraste… ¡y me soltaste! ¿Qué hombre decente hace eso?

Ninguno. Pensé automáticamente. Pero yo era lo más lejano a la decencia que existía. Tenía que advertírselo.

- No soy decente- le dije casi gruñendo, a la vez que la le3vantaba del suelo casi con furia. Otra vez estaba siendo poco delicado.

- Auch cuidado… ¡que bruto eres!- me gritó.

Y tenía toda la razón. Eso es lo que yo era. Un bruto. Un enfermo. Un maldito idiota. Me enfade conmigo mismo.

- Soy así y si no te gusta, vete al diablo niña- le dije dando énfasis a la palabra "niña" y huyendo como el vil y sucio cobarde que yo era. Subí a mi Volvo y arranque a todo lo que daba el acelerador.

No supe ni donde estaba para cuando me detuve, pero necesitaba oxígeno. Respirar y organizar mis ideas. Me baje de mi vehículo y aspire el aire con fuerza. Sentí que no había suficiente oxigeno en el planeta.

Dios, no era normal lo que esa chiquilla me hacía sentir. Nunca me imagine en la situación en la que estaba. ¡Obsesionado con una niña! Muy lindo Cullen, mereces un premio al infeliz más grande del planeta. Y ella no tenía la culpa más que por ser demasiado hermosa…

Me frote los ojos y me jale el cabello con fuerza, como si con esto fuese a quitármela de la mente. Solo quería volver el tiempo atrás y volver con mi absurda y miserable vida. Pero sus ojos estaban allí, mirara donde mirara. Si seguía cerca de ella, terminaría por dañarla… y era lo último que quería. Demasiado bella para mí, demasiado delirante. No podía acercármele.

Me debatí entre mis deseos toda la tarde, hasta vaciar por completo mi cajetilla de cigarrillos y mi mente. Decidí que no me dejaría dominar por una pequeña demonio. Yo podría con ella, podría con su sensualidad, con su presencia. No me intimidaría más. Decidido y con nuevos bríos, tome mi Volvo y me dirigí de vuelta a casa. No podía ni imaginarme lo que me esperaba al llegar.

Fue muy tarde cuando me percaté que ella me estaba esperando. Era muy evidente. Estaba en la entrada y se veía hermosa, creo que más de lo que recordaba. Al demonio todas mis buenas intenciones. Ni siquiera pude evitar excitarme.

Baje del automóvil, dando un portazo, molesto por ser tan débil. La observe tratando de mostrarme lo mas frio e indiferente posible.

- ¿Que deseas Bella? – pregunte, notando que mi voz temblaba levemente. Para evitar especulaciones, agregue- No tengo tiempo para perder contigo-

Ella no pareció oírme en realidad. Se cruzo de brazos y no se le movió un solo pelo al preguntarme

- ¿Se puede saber porque me odias?-

No me podía creer su personalidad y desplante. Me trataba como un igual. Como si no fuese una maldito. ¿Cuál era su interés en hablarme? ¿Estaría ella interesada en mí? La analicé con la mirada, viendo que quizás podría odiarla por hacerme todo esto, como ella insinuaba…No, eso era vano. Jamás podría odiarla.

- No te odio- le dije con seguridad – precisamente – murmure luego, tan bajo que dude que me hubiese escuchado. Me dirigí a la puerta, inútilmente tratando de huir. La oí justo detrás de mí. Era tenaz y había que reconocérselo.

- Pues algo te sucede conmigo- dijo con su voz segura y firme

Suspire. Si supiera. Me creería un maldito lunático. Volví a molestarme.

- Nada sucede- gruñí, abriendo la puerta- Ya vete a casa niñita- le dije. "Por favor" agregue mentalmente.

Ella no se movió de donde estaba.

- No soy una niña- la oí gritarme- Soy una mujer y quiero cosas de mujer-

¿Cosas de mujer? Pensé, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿A que se estaría refiriendo? Dios, no… no puede ser eso… mi mente esta tan retorcida… "Eres un idiota Cullen" me dije. Esto había que detenerlo aquí y ahora.

La tome de un brazo y trate de hablarle fuerte y claro. Y con toda mi verdad.

- Mira Bella, tú me caes bien. Eres una linda chica y te diré esto por tu propio bien. Aléjate de mí. No soy bueno para ti.

Me costó lo inimaginable decir eso. No quería decirlo. Ella se alejaría de mí, pero era lo mejor.

- Me gustaría decidir eso yo misma, si no te importa- dijo ella

Se acerco a mí y su dulce aroma me agobio hasta el límite. Me estaba tentando demasiado. Me di la vuelta, tratando de no mirarla. No me hacía nada de bien su presencia. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los míos.

- Vete a casa- le dije sin fuerzas, tratando de terminar la conversación. Estaba chica me estaba matando sin saberlo.

Sentí su pequeña mano sobre mi espalda. Su toque me inundo de éxtasis. Me di la vuelta, solo para encontrarme con sus ojos brillando de una extraña emoción. Era tan malditamente hermosa…

Y entonces me besó. No lo vi venir, lo reconozco, y su actuar me dejo petrificado. Pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios presionando los míos, su lengua delineando mi labio tímidamente…

No puede ser. Esto estaba muy mal. Esta chica _quería_ estar conmigo… y yo le haría daño irremediablemente… ¡No, mierda!

La tomé por los brazos, separándola de mí. Mis labios latían y solo había sido un roce. El corazón casi se me salía por la boca y debo haber tenido un gesto desquiciado. Me sentía desquiciado. No podía hacer esto, por más que lo deseara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? ¿qué pretendes? – le pregunte. Presioné sus brazos, tratando de que soltara alguna respuesta, lo que fuera, pero que me dijera algo que me alejara de ella… ¡no que me acercara más!

- Te quiero a ti- me dijo en un susurro, mientras mis ojos veían sus labios moverse- Me gustas y quiero tenerte… quiero que seas tú mi primer hombre…

No podía creerme lo que había escuchado. Sentí que temblaba en una mezcla de ira y horror contenidos… y euforia. Ella me quería. A mí. Me deseaba…. Y ella no había sido de nadie… _Dios_… mi corazón casi se detuvo. _Tenía _que ser un error.

- ¡Apenas me conoces!- le dije, tratando de que cambiara de opinión al darse cuenta lo errada que estaba. La remecí sin querer.

- ¿No te gusto?- pregunto, mirándome con profundidad y mordiéndose el labio. Tuve una furiosa erección. Esto tenía que estarlo soñando. _Por el bien de todos_…

- Si me gustas- le aclaré – y es por eso que debes apartarte de mí. Te arrepentirías, te lo aseguro.

Ella sonrió, con seguridad. No cedió un solo milímetro de su posición.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo ella, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Una de sus manos bajo por mi pecho, acariciando, y rogué para que no notara como me temblaba el cuerpo- Dame un beso, solo un beso… si no te gusta, te dejare en paz.

Suspire, cansado de alejarme, cuando mi cuerpo decía lo contrario. Negué con la cabeza, demasiado débil para hablar.

Su mano siguió bajando y me tense, absolutamente impactado. Era increíble lo que esta chica podía causar en mí. Estaba seguro de que ella no estaría haciendo nada de esto si supiera lo peligroso que yo era. Llego a mi muslo y me dio un suave apretón. Se me escapo un gruñido demasiado comprometedor, muy a mi pesar. Mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

Se apretó a mí, mientras me acariciaba y fui incapaz de alejarla. Sabía que notaria mi erección. Y lo hizo. Ella soltó un gemido y fue todo. Dios, la quería para mí. La mire. Qué más daba. Sería solo un beso. No haría mal a nadie.

Miré sus labios y ardí en deseos de besarla. Realmente _quería_ hacerlo. Quería sentir su suavidad de nuevo. Hipnotizado, me incliné hacia ella y la tome por la cintura, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Mi erección se enterró en su vientre al juntarnos, haciéndome agonizar de deseo. Ella gemía ante mi contacto y eso me volvió loco. _Mucho más loco_.

Tome sus labios y me lengua entro en ella, tratando de luchar contra el deseo de devorarla. Explore su cálida boca y su lengua se enrosco en la mía, enviando oleadas de placer que no creí posibles.

Estaba muriendo de placer.

Mis manos acariciaron la curva suave de su espalda e inhale su aroma frutal e intoxicante. Hubiese deseado poseerla allí mismo, pero en un último atisbo de cordura, recordé donde estábamos. Fue una suerte que nadie reparara en nosotros, a decir verdad.

La separe de mí sin ganas. Observe su rostro, dulcemente ruborizado, sus labios dulces y rojos, para finalmente perderme en sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Estaba perdido. Desde ese mismo minuto. _Debí saberlo._

- ¿Satisfecha?- me aventure a preguntar, con un tono juguetón. Ya sabía la respuesta.

- Ni un poco – contesto ella, aun pegada a mí.

Trate de evitar que una sonrisa subiera a mi rostro.

- Pues lo lamento por ti- le dije, mas en broma que en serio- no me involucro con niñas.

Le sonreí y me deshice de su abrazo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Si no hacia eso, ella hubiese terminado en mi cama. Suspire apoyándome en la puerta. No tenía idea de lo que pasaría luego de esto, pero nadie sería capaz de quitarme la sonrisa del rostro.

* * *

Supuse que luego de lo que había sucedido con Bella, a estas alturas seriamos como mínimo amigos. Pero esta chica no era como las demás_. Para nada_. Eso lo note al momento.

La buscaba con la mirada cada vez que llegaba a casa, pero no volví a verla. Quizás finalmente había recapacitado. Trate de no sentirme decepcionado por este pensamiento, ya que sin duda eso era lo mejor que ella podía hacer. Alejarse de mí.

Pero no me sentí bien. Quería verla, quería hablarle… lo que fuese. Quizás si iba con mucha calma y paciencia…

No, ni hablar. Ella era una niña. Lo mejor era esto. No verla más. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Quizás ella solo quería ese beso, como un capricho de adolescente y al conseguirlo, se canso de buscarme.

Me enfoque en este pensamiento, pero ere inevitable recordarla. Por las noches el asunto solo se ponía peor y mis hormonas alteradas no me ayudaban en nada. Tenía que recurrir a as antiguas técnicas que hace años no utilizaba. Masturbación.

Lo había hecho cada noche pensando en ella. Me sentí enfermo cada vez que lo hacía y prometía no volver a hacerlo. Pero invariablemente recaía, cuando el recuerdo de su frágil cuerpo pegado al mío me inundaba, junto con el sutil roce de sus labios.

Y así, pasaron diez malditos días.

Cuando llegue a casa y estacione, no podía creer que volvía a verla. Se veía tan hermosa sentada frente a su casa, leyendo. Bajé con una sonrisa en el rostro, olvidando de inmediato todos los días en que no la había visto. Hice más ruido del necesario para que se percatara de mi presencia. Sonrió cuando me vio.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y le hice señas para que se acercara. No sabía muy bien que le diría, pero necesitaba hablarle, ver que aun quería ser al menos mi amiga.

"A quién demonios intentas engañar" gruño mi conciencia. Trate de no oírla.

- ¿Cómo estas Bella? – salude, algo nervioso, alucinando por su sensual caminar.

- Bien Edward ¿y tú qué tal? – pregunto ella, jugando con una hebra de su cabello.

Mi nombre se oía tan bien saliendo de sus labios…

- Bien- dije abriendo el automóvil y bajando algunos planos y proyectos- no te había visto hace algunos días… - dije mirándola para medir su reacción.

Más le valía no decirme que había estado con otro chico. Gruñí por centro. No sabía porque haba pensado eso.

- Bueno, he estado ocupada – dijo ella, sin especificar nada. Al menos no dijo que era por no querer verme.

- ¿No te gustaría pasar a tomar algo? – le pregunte casi sin pensarlo

Su rostro se ilumino por un momento, luego se puso seria y frunció el ceño, como si se lo estuviera pensando. Me dio un pequeño ahogo de pánico.

- Ahora no puedo- dijo, y mi decepción fue tal que sentí deseos de llorar. Patético. Estaba haciendo el mas competo ridículo con una chiquilla caprichosa- Pero te vendré a hacer una visita en cuanto menos lo esperes- dijo sonriéndome. Ok, estoy oficialmente confundido.

La confusión se apoderó de mí. Ella no reaccionaba como se suponía lo haría una chica cualquiera. Sentía que jugaba conmigo y peor aún, yo se lo permitía. Y ella causaba estragos en mí. Eso yo lo _sentía_. Ella pareció notarlo. La vi desviar su mirada hasta mi entrepierna y se sonrió.

Bruja. Pequeña arpía.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto por mi estúpida obviedad.

Huí de allí con rapidez, buscando el refugio de mi hogar. Me esperaba una sesión de masturbación, eso era seguro. Bueno, era eso o explotar. Un par de horas más tarde, estaba igual o peor. No conseguía sacarme a Bella de la cabeza y el autosatisfacerme no parecía ser una opción útil ahora.

Necesitaba a Bella.

Me revolví en la cama, sin conseguir dormirme. Tenía que quitármela de la cabeza, como fuera. Y se me ocurría una sola forma de hacerlo.

Me levante y me di una ducha rápida. Me cambie de ropa, con lo primero que encontré. No me detuve a peinar mi cabello ni nada. Salí como un torbellino hacia mi Volvo, lanzando una última mirada de la casa de en frente, en donde estaba la causante de todas mis desdichas.

- Maldita niña del demonio – gruñí antes de subir a mi vehículo y perderme en la noche.

Exactamente dos horas más tarde, cerca de la medianoche, volvía a casa con una chica. Había sido fácil convencerla de venir conmigo a casa, con un par de tragos encima. Solo necesitaba desahogarme, olvidar mi insana obsesión.

No fui muy delicado con mi invitada y mis intenciones fueron obvias desde el principio. No estaba para sutilezas. No me demore mucho en estar sobre ella, besándola y masajeando sus senos. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Algo que me desagradaba de toda la situación. El problema es que no era "ella". Podía estar con otra mujer, pero increíblemente mi mente no estaba allí. Estaba buscando el sabor, la forma y el aroma de Bella. Y la mujer que estaba allí, no llenaba ese vacío. Gruñí furioso y me obligue a sentir placer. Alguna forma de escape.

Tome a la chica en mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación. Si no podía ser ella, pues sería otra. Cualquiera.

Me lancé sobre la chica hambriento, ávido de borrar los recuerdos de mi cabeza, los cuales no hacían más que torturarme.

Lo último que pensé fue en la pobre chica que estaba debajo de mí. No fui gentil con ella e hice caso omiso de su llanto. Estaba desgarrando su ropa y tocándola con demasiada rudeza. Ella se estaba quejando demasiado y eso me desconcentraba. Subí mi mano hasta su boca, impidiendo que chillara.

Esto solo lo hizo peor y la chica comenzó a patear, desesperada. Mordí uno de sus pechos sobre la ropa, y perdí una de mis manos entre sus piernas.

¡Dios, como quisiera que fuese Bella!

Entonces, oí un grito ahogado. Y no provenía de la chica que estaba en mi cama. Mis ojos se movieron con temor hacia mi izquierda…

Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma

Bella. Parada en la puerta de mi habitación. Mirándome. ¡Mierda!

Me puse de pie como un resorte, sintiéndome de golpe asqueado y miserable. Solo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragase. Esto no podía estarme pasando. Ella me había visto siendo un animal… ¿Y que demonios hacia ella aquí?

Me quede en blanco, sin encontrar una explicación, demasiado horrorizado como para moverme. No podía ser. No me di cuenta de en qué momento la chica que estaba conmigo se había puesto de pie, pero si sentí cuando me golpeo. No me dolió demasiado, además sabía que me lo merecía.

Oí que me grito algo… no supe bien qué. Por ahora mi preocupación era la chica que me miraba horrorizada desde la entrada de mi habitación. No entendía como todo había terminado en este preciso momento.

La chica huyo de casa y Bella no se movió un solo milímetro, mientras me sostenía la mirada. Nos habíamos quedado solos los dos. Seguí mirándola. Vi su cara de desprecio. Asco. Furia. Todo en una sola expresión crispada. Ella me odiaba. La mire furioso. Ella no tenía porque haber estado aquí y haberme visto.

Y entonces, algo termino de enloquecerme. Ella me temía. Miedo. Lo había arruinado todo.

La vi dar dos pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo. Pero no dejaría que ella huyera de mí.

Me moví con rapidez hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, evitando que escapara. Su rostro de terror me destrozaba. Esto jamás debió ocurrir.

- ¡Qué mierda haces en mi casa!- gruñí, zamarreándola

- ¡Suéltame!- me chillo, sin cambiar su expresión

Dios, ella nunca debió verme. Jamás. Yo quería que ella se alejara de mí, sin dañarla. Sin que supiera realmente. No de esta forma.

- ¿Te gusta meterte en problemas no? – y acerque su cuerpo al mío, casi sin notarlo.

- ¡Eres un puto degenerado! – me gritó furiosa. Podía ver el brillo de la ira en su mirada. No sabía porque ahora estaba molesta. Solo debía estar aterrada.

- ¡Y tu una estúpida entrometida!- le grité de vuelta

Me apreté a ella, sobrepasado por la situación. Todo esto era tan retorcido. Quizás esta sería la última vez que podría tenerla así de cerca. Olí su cabello, en un suspiro. La miré a los ojos. Eran como dos brasas encendidas.

Algo cambió en su expresión. La abrace más fuerte y la sentí tensarse. Probablemente el terror por mi había vuelto. Pero para mi asombro, la oí gemir.

Pensé que estaba oyendo mal. Pero no. Ella realmente había gemido entre mis brazos. Mire su rostro. Ella me miraba con deseo. Deseo puro.

Me sorprendí un momento, pero su rostro pegado al mío me descolocó. Sentí su calor y su jadeo en mi cuello, junto con el levísimo roce de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Lo perdí. Completamente. Se me escapó un gemido a la vez, sobrepasado por el deseo de tenerla. Y ella estaba allí, al alcance de mi mano. Y de mis labios. Y de mi cuerpo. Luego, todo lo que vi fue a ella y a sus labios dulces entreabiertos para mí. Dios, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…

* * *

_**Primero, lo primero... mis sinceras disculpas por la demora... si alguien estuvo muy desesperada por la actu (yo lo he estado por otras y se lo que se siente) le digo desde ya que NO volvera a ocurrir. Por lo general actualizo muy rapido, pero hubieron un serie de "eventos desafortunados" en mi vida... nada directo hacia mi,(gracias por la que se preocuparon, son la mar de lindas) pero si con mi entorno. Cuando las cosas estan complicadas, simplemente no podia obviarlas y sentarme a escribir como si nada. Aunque me hubiese gustado, en serio, pero a veces uno debe hacer otras cosas, aunque no le gusten. Ahora ya llegan las vacaciones de invierno de mi hija y luego de eso, ya tendre mas tiempo. Terminare pronto esta historia para que no me maten... gracias por tener la mente aberta y no cricificarme en seguida... vi que muchas leyeron, pero pocas dejaron reviews... lo entiendo muy ine, porque creo que esperan a ver que es lo que sucede para opinar.. y me parece muy bien! no recibi ni un solo review en contra,.. y eso que esperaba que hubieran. GRACIAS por eso. Luego comenzare con una nueva historia, es un desafio... alli veran de lo que se trata... espero les agrade... a todo esto... vieron ECLIPSE? que les parecio...? yo la vi y todavia estoy con ataque de nervios... hahaha que emocion! solo encontre que todo sucedia muy rapido... y hasta corta la encontre... pero bueno, eran dos horas... hahaha... ame a Ed... pobre Riley... todo utilizado... pobre Jake desplazado... pobre Ed... engañado... y estupida Bella! hahahaXD! sorry... bueno, nos leemos muy pronto esta vez... cuidense y ahora que leyeron esto, espero que no odien a mi Ed... esta mal enfocado en la vida...ademas todos lo hace creer que esta mal... cuando en realidad no es asi... solo es... diferente... :) se me cuidan... **_

_**mordiscos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer...:)**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO V**_

**_Edward POV_**

* * *

Yo era cualquier cosa, menos un ser humano decente. Había traspasado todos los límites. Todos mis recuerdos no eran más que imágenes bestiales, de mí besando a Bella, tocándola, haciéndola mía en forma brutal.

Su sabor estaba en mi boca. Su dulce sabor. Mis manos olían a ella, Todo mi cuerpo olía a ella. Mi cama, mi habitación. Mi memoria me azotó con los recuerdos al mirar la cama deshecha y las cuerdas rotas en la cabecera de la cama. El cuerpo desnudo de Bella retorciéndose bajo mi toque. Mi boca saboreándola. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos llenos de deseo incitándome sin palabras. O al menos era eso lo que mi retorcida mente creía. Su gesto lascivo, sus movimientos frenéticos cuando finalmente me hundí en ella…

Mi mente quería engañarme. Me hacía creer que ella había disfrutado todo lo que yo le había hecho. Lo que habíamos hecho juntos.

Pero eso no era cierto, No _podía _ser cierto.

Yo había sido un maldito animal. Una bestia. La tome sin siquiera darle la opción de negarse. La violé. La usé. Y maldita sea, me iría al infierno, porque lo había disfrutado.

Temblé, sobrepasado por mis recuerdos. Deseaba con fervor estar arrepentido y me sentía la peor mierda por no estarlo. Es más, desde el preciso momento en que Bella se fue de mi casa, ya la deseaba de nuevo. No se todavía como tuve la fortaleza de dejarla ir.

En un pequeño momento de cordura tuve la suficiente fuerza como para correrla de mi casa. Dios sabe que no quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía, hubiese seguido tomándola y ya no quería hacerle más daño. Ella me odio por tratarla, primero como una ramera y luego como cosa, al echarla a la calle. Nunca quise que se sintiera así.

Me apreté las piernas, sentándome en la cama. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba molido. Me ardía la espalda y sabia que eran las uñas de Bella las que habían dejado ese ardor. Cuando me araño mientras _lo hacíamos_. Me gustaba. Ese ardor era el mas vivo recordatorio que lo vivido no era un sueño. O pesadilla. Eso dependía de quien lo recordara. Yo o ella.

Mi cuerpo respondió ante el estimulo del recuerdo y volví a excitarme. Que perro insensible me había vuelto. Estaba completamente desquiciado.

Mis ojos vagaron sin rumbo por la habitación, mientras me quedaba suspendido en un confuso estado de inmovilidad. Mi mente estaba en blanco y no pensaba en nada. Eso, hasta que mis ojos se toparon con algo en el suelo… La blusa de Bella.

La tome con mis largos dedos agarrotados y la mire con los ojos aguados. Ella había venido vestida tan hermosa y su ropa había sido rasgada y arrebatada. Yo había hecho eso.

Me lleve su ropa a la nariz, aspirando el aroma con total devoción. Me estremecí. A veces los aromas son un golpe peor que las mismas imágenes. Su recuerdo me embargo.

Sabía que había matado cualquier esperanza de estar con ella, si es que alguna vez había existido esa posibilidad. Suspire, abrumado por la pena y la vergüenza.

Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro adormecido y se estrello en los pliegues de la tela que sostenía entre mis manos. ¿Estaba llorando? Hace mucho que no lo hacía. Se sentía bien, hasta casi natural. Me deje llevar. Sentí que nunca más seria capaz de volver a verla a la cara. Era, además de todo, un maldito cobarde.

Para cuando deje mi catarsis de llanto silencioso, ya era de día. Que patético debía verme. Todo esto, era mi culpa. Ya había llegado la hora de asumirlo.

De pronto, mi mente pareció salir de su embotamiento y un temor repentino me asolo. Bell debía de haber hablado con alguien de lo sucedido. Ella tenía que haberlo hecho. Y me buscarían. ¿Por qué aun no lo habían hecho? Quizás ella en su dolor, se había dormido… y a primera hora de la mañana ya sería demasiado tarde para mí. Me volverían a encerrar. Y no es que no lo mereciera, pero no pude evitar sentirme aterrado. La cárcel no era para nada un buen sitio. Y yo no quería volver a ella.

"Tú te lo buscaste" gruño mi conciencia.

Jadee aterrado por las posibilidades.

Me vestí rápidamente, con lo primero que encontré. No solté en ningún momento la blusa que llevaba aferrada a mi mano, como si en ello se me fuera la vida. Salí de la casa casi volando, con rumbo directo a la casa de mis hermanos. Esto no iba a gustarles nada, pero no me quedaba ninguna otra persona a la que recurrir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Frene bruscamente y golpee la casa de mis hermanos, que antes era la casa de mis padres. Ellos ya no vivían allí. Emmett fue quien me abrió la puerta, aun en pijamas y con rostro soñoliento.

- ¿Edward? ¿qué haces tan temprano…?

No lo dejé terminar. Entre a casa casi corriendo, mientras veía a Jasper descender las escaleras, en las mismas condiciones que Emmett. Los había sacado de la cama, pero estaba demasiado descontrolado como para sentirlo. Me hubiese dado lo mismo que fuesen las tres de la madrugada.

Apenas y repare que una chica menuda y de cabellos cortos lo seguía bajando también por la escalera. Eso no me lo esperaba. No estábamos solos… ¡Mierda!

Bufe desesperado y fruncí el ceño. Me jale el cabello en un claro gesto de desesperación, mientras seguía apretando la blusa de Edward en la mano derecha. Los chicos se daban significativas miradas, pero nadie decía nada. La situación era de todo extraña.

- Necesitamos hablar- murmuré mirando mis hermanos – A solas-

Los chicos pardearon, mirándose. Fue entonces que me percate de la presencia de otra chica. Una rubia muy bonita, pero con rostro de malos amigos.

- Si claro- murmuró Jasper, mirándome con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Nos encerramos en la cocina, dejando a unas perplejas chicas y tras de nosotros. Sabía que no estaba siendo muy amable, precisamente, pero no estaba para cortesías. Mis hermanos lanzaron unas vagas disculpas y entraron conmigo, cerrando las perta tras de ellos.

Me aferre a la mesa de la cocina como si en eso se me fuera la vida. Temblaba por completo.

- Edward - dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en mi hombro – Por favor dinos que sucede

Lo mire por varios segundos, pero en mi revuelta mente parecieron largos minutos. No sabía cómo empezar a decirles. Sabía que no les gustaría nada mi noticia.

- Lo volví a hacer- dije simplemente, dejando que mis palabras flotaran en el aire, para ver si con esto, conseguían comprenderlo sin que tuviese que ahondar más en el tema. No tuve suerte.

Emmett y Jasper me miraban como si estuviese hablando en chino. Esperaban que agregara algo más. Me enfurecí, sin motivo alguno

- Dije que lo hice de nuevo… ¿Es que no entienden? Yo tome a una chica y abusé de ella… Esa pobre chica… ¡Oh por Dios!

Me desmoroné. Sabía que ocurriría, y quizás hasta lo necesitaba. Mis sollozos inundaban la casa, y era incapaz de detener mi llanto, aunque sabía que quizás podrían oírme las chicas. Me aferraba a la blusa de Bella como si fuese mi último cable a tierra.

- ¿Quien fue, Edward?- oí la suave voz de Jasper algo temblorosa al preguntarme

Suspire pesadamente.

- Una vecina… solo una niña… ¡soy un miserable!

Oí el movimiento de las sillas cuando mis hermanos se sentaron a mi costado. Emmett no había dicho una sola palabra, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba feliz precisamente. Deje de sollozar, y espere a que ellos hablaran. Yo era incapaz de decir una sola palabra más.

- Edward, esto tiene que parar- dijo el- ya no podemos seguir con esto… no podemos ocultar tus errores cada vez que…

- Lo sé, lo sé- suspire agonizante, revolviendo mi cabello.

- Ella… se encuentra bien?- oír la voz de Emmett por primera vez

Inspiré con fuerza al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera lo sabía.

- Son lo sé- gemí, con un dejo de dolor en la voz- al menos se fue por sus propios medios… pero por ahora, lo único claro es que no puedo vivir más allí… debió irme, irme lejos… así no le hare más daño a _mi Bella_…

Abrí los ojos, al percatarme de lo que había dicho. _Mi Bella_. Los chicos también notaron la diferencia que hice y me miraron ceñudos. Eso era raro. Yo con suerte y conocía el nombre de las chicas con las que me involucraba… ya hora… no era solo Bella sino que era _mi Bella_. Mierda. No sé que podría significar eso, pero de seguro, no era nada bueno.

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón en lo de irte… dijo Emmett – nosotros también merecemos vivir en paz…

- Bueno, ya esta, Emmett- corto Jasper, al ver mi rostro de dolor- Nuestro deber ahora es solo ayudar a nuestro hermano… No lo juzgaremos en este momento. Eso lo hará el mismo después… o quizás la chica… estoy seguro que la veremos pronto. Edward, tu sabes que tendrás que enfrentarla. Tendremos que conversar y tratar de convencerla de no levantar cargos en tu contra. Podemos ofrecerle dinero quizás…

Sabía que las palabras de Jasper eran ciertas. Pero no quería ni pensar en eso ahora. No me sentía capaz de enfrentarla, ni mucho menos. Por ahora, solo quería descansar. El cansancio me tenía medio muerto, y pesaba en mi cuerpo.

- Está bien – acepte de mala gana- veremos esa opción… después.

Jasper y Emmett asintieron y me llevaron hasta el dormitorio de invitados. No volví a ver a las chicas con las que me había encontrado en un principio. Probablemente se habían marchado mientras hablábamos. Me derrumbé en la cama, mientras todo el cuerpo me hormigueaba. Aun tenía la blusa de bella en mi mano. No me sentí capaz de soltarla. Me la lleve a la nariz y comencé a dormirme, envuelto en su suave aroma a fresas. De ella. De _mi Bella_.

**_Bella POV_**

Las chicas se encargaron con mucho ánimo de lavarme el cerebro. Debo admirar sus esfuerzos, pero si supieran lo que en realidad sentía, sabrían que sus empeños eran vanos. No había forma en que me hicieran cambiar de opinión. Mi confesión de amar a Edward había remecido la casa entera, pero tuve la buena fortuna de que mis padres no estaban poniendo nada de atención. Solo escucharon que grité, pero no oyeron _que_ dije exactamente.

Las chicas entraron en shock, pero atribuyeron mis palabras a un efecto post- traumático. Dijeron que solía suceder en algunos casos y que me comprendían, pero que todo lo que yo creía sentir no era real.

Ellas no tenían idea.

Yo sentía algo por Edward. Quizás llamarlo amor había sido exageración. Yo no lo creía, pero podía ceder en eso. Pero quería estar con él. Deseaba con fervor verlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pues el no me había hecho daño. Que si él quería, podíamos hacerlo de nuevo. Que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo. Que quería sentir sus manos en mi y sus labios en los míos. Si el problema era que él se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía, pues yo le enseñaría a no hacerlo. Pero lo que fuera, no quería que fuese lejos de él. Lo quería conmigo.

Paso así gran parte del día, hasta que me di cuenta de que ellas no me dejarían moverme de casa. Dentro de todo, sospechaban que podría escabullirme. Incluso al parecer, no pensaban irse, pues las vi muy acomodadas y sin intención alguna de irse. Pensé en preguntarles, pero eso solo me traicionaría, y mostraría mis ansias. Era mejor no ponerlas a sobre aviso, porque estaba decidida a ver a Edward hoy mismo. Teníamos que hablar.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron a eso de las nueve de las noche. Alice y Rose le habían dicho a mis padres que se quedarían a cuidarme por mi supuesta enfermedad. Perras. Ellas pretendían quedarse para que no huyera a encontrarme con él. Pero lo que ellas no sabían, era que yo podía ser aun más perra.

No se metan conmigo malditas.

Cambie mi posición inicial a una completa aceptación de los hechos. Les encontré la razón a todo lo que decían y aunque en un principio se mostraron suspicaces, al final termine por convencerlas de que ya no quería saber nada de Cullen. Yo tenía una forma brillante de mentir y pude ver como se relajaban en su actitud. De todas formas se quedarían conmigo. Bueno, yo me esperaba esto de ellas y comencé a llevar a cabo la segunda fase de mi plan. Busque una botella con un poco de vodka y algo de agua tónica para hacer unos cuantos Vodka Tonic. Arme tres vasos y en de las chicas, mezcle varias copas de un poderoso tranquilizante. Esto las haría caer dormidas al poco rato. También podría haber hecho los tragos con jugo de naranja, pero el agua tónica enmascararía con su amargor, el sabor del tranquilizante. Sonreí con malicia. Le pude tres hielos a cada uno de los vasos de ellas y yo solo dos al mío. Eso me haría reconocer el vaso.

Subí con la bandeja y los vasos hasta mi dormitorio y les sonreí a mis padres al paso. Por suerte ellos tenían el sueño pesado. Nadie tenía ni idea de lo que yo era capaz.

Las chicas aplaudieron mi idea del trago nocturno y se acomodaron a los pies de mi cama. Yo tome mi vaso primero y les ofrecí los otros dos a las chicas.

Conversamos banalidades y yo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro como las chicas comenzaban a parpadear insistentemente y a dar largos bostezos. Para cuando terminaron de beberse el trago ambas eran un par de bultos a los pies de mi cama. Ya se había hecho bastante tarde para ese entonces.

Les di un último vistazo a las chicas. Sospechaba que para cuando despertaran me odiarían con fervor. Lo sentía mucho, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer.

Les puse una manta encima para que no se enfriaran y verifique que mis padres durmieran. Me puse un sweater encima, lo suficiente como para abrigarme y luego de cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio con seguro, hui por la ventana de mi habitación, lanzándome sobre los arbustos.

Me enredé un poco en la caída y algunas ramas arañaron mi piel. No me importo en lo absoluto. Corrí hasta la casa de Edward y lo primero que me extraño fue no ver su automóvil estacionado afuera, como era habitual. Eso me dio mala espina, pero de todas formas golpee su puerta. No se veía ninguna luz encendida ni aprecia haber movimiento en el interior de la casa. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar, presa de la frustración. ¿Dónde podía estar Edward? No podía estar por allí buscando una chica… ¿O sí? La ira me consumió por dentro de solo imaginármelo con alguna otra tipa…

No, no podía ser.

Ya era demasiado tarde para que no estuviera en casa, así que descarte que estuviese de búsqueda. Cuando él hacia eso, volvía temprano.

Pero si no estaba en casa… ¿sería que se había marchado?

Sentí un dejo de desesperación. No, no podía haberse ido de Forks tan rápido… además sus cosas todavía estaban en casa. Eso esperaba, lo último que quería era que Alice y Ros tuvieran razón y él se hubiese marchado…

Entonces recordé que Edward tenía hermanos en Forks. Los novios de las chicas… Si. Edward tenía que estar allí.

No tome mi camioneta para no levantar sospechas ni despertar a mis padres, por lo que tuve que correr calle abajo. Era mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba, y además solo tenía una idea de donde quedaba… pero no sabía la dirección exacta. Me arriesgue, y para mi fortuna, no tuve que buscar mucho. Fuera de una hermosa y elegante casa, estaba el Volvo de Edward. Reí emocionada, casi llorando.

Cuando finalmente estuve frente a la puerta, dude. Después de todo… ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirle? Disculpa Edward, pero me encanto lo que hiciste… ¿lo hacemos de nuevo? Me creería una loca de primera. Tampoco podía llegar y decirle mis sentimientos… sonaría totalmente desquiciado. No debía decirle lo que sentía. Lo único importante era manejar mis cartas de modo que no se marchara. Ya podría convencerlo de lo demás después.

Suspiré nerviosa.

Me alisé el cabello y arreglé mi ropa. Sentí un par de ramillas aun entre mi cabello y las quité con violencia. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Toqué el timbre y esperé. No se veía ninguna luz, pero creí oír algunos murmullos en el interior de la casa. Mis nervios me atenazaron de nuevo. "Dios, por favor que este aquí" pensé angustiada.

Volví a tocar el timbre y esta vez, una luz se encendió. Trague en seco y abrí mucho los ojos cuando me abrieron la puerta. Todavía no conocía a los novios de las chicas, pro supuse que este era uno de ellos. Carraspee antes de hablar.

- Hola, buenas noches… yo… estoy buscando a Edward Cullen… soy…-

- Isabella Swan- dijo el chico rubio, con una mirada indescifrable.

Asentí con extrañeza. No tenía ni idea como me conocían.

- Yo soy Jasper Cullen, Isabella, Edward es mi hermano. Ven, adelante… te estábamos esperando-

* * *

_**Ok, este es mas bien un capitulo de transicion... luego de esto, las cosas se ponen un poco mas rapidas... este capitulo fue corto y algo lento, pero la idea es ver lo que siente cada uno con respecto al otro. Pues lo que sucedera despues de ese modo tendra explicacion. Como el capitulo no lo tengo escrito, pero si pensado, les hare una consulta. Quien quieren que siga en el proximo? quieren que sea un POV Edward un POV Bella? puede ser de cualquiera, de todos modos la idea ya esta formada... pero me gustaria su opinon a este respecto... **_

_**El proximo capitulo la cosa se pone interesante... ! asi que paciencia...**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, sino de Meyer:)**_

**_Y termino ganando el POV Edward... no se preocupen, ya tengo el POV bella listo...:)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO VI**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

* * *

_"Estábamos sentados en un hermoso prado, rodeado de flores y césped verde. Era realmente un hermoso sitio. El sol tibio acariciaba nuestras pieles, mientras una suave brisa mecía mi cabello. Ella estaba entre mis brazos, recostada al igual que yo. La miré. En sus ojos solo se veía paz y tranquilidad. Parecía que era feliz._

_Ella me sonrió y se acercó a mí. Quería besarme. Le sonreí. Me acerqué a la vez a ella y nuestros labios se encontraron. Podía sentir con claridad la caricia de sus labios y el calor dominando mis entrañas. La deseaba, pero por algún motivo, no podía tocarla. Solo besarla. Me sentí frustrado, pero su sonrisa me iluminó el alma. Me gustaba verla sonreír. Acaricié con suavidad su rostro, deleitándome en este pequeño roce. Mis dedos se acercaron a sus labios, delineando su forma, mientras ella besaba la punta de mis dedos en respuesta. Todo era dulce y suave. Suspiré mientras ella se abrazaba mas a mí y yo podía inundar mis pulmones con su dulce aroma. Su cabello caoba brillaba al sol…_

_De pronto todo cambió en forma repentina. Ya no estábamos sobre el suave y mullido césped. Ahora estábamos desnudos, ella y yo, sobre una cama de sábanas de seda negras. La blancura de su cuerpo desnudo destacaba entre ellas, llamándome, y sus labios estaban curvados en una suave sonrisa. Me quería con ella. Yo me acerqué, dudoso, pero sus brazos se extendieron hacia mí y ya no dudé más. La abracé y el calor de su cuerpo, encendió el mío. La tomé entre mis brazos, frenético, y me perdí en un mar de sensaciones. Sus gemidos remecían mis sentidos, mientras solo deseaba poseerla y que fuésemos uno. Sus piernas suaves se enlazaban en mí, y su suave boca murmuró mi nombre, aunque no escuché ningún sonido salir de ella. Y su aroma volvió a envolverme, arrebatador. No supe en que momento todo se volvió tan horrible._

_De la misma cama surgieron unas sombras, que me arrebataron a Bella de los brazos. Jadeé y luché por seguirla, pero no podía moverme de mi sitio. Extendí mis brazos, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella solo se alejaba de mí. Grité desesperado y de pronto miré mis manos: estaban empapadas en sangre."_

Desperté gritando y bañado en una fina capa de sudor. Mi corazón latía desbocado y la sensación de pérdida aun se mantenía en mi corazón. Suspiré aliviado al reconocer la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de mis padres. Maldito sueño retorcido.

No sabía que podía significar, pero encontré extraño soñar con Bella. Yo nuca soñaba con nadie o al menos jamás lo recordé. Y este sueño había sido tan vívido. Me removí el cabello y me levanté para tratar de despertarme un poco. Había dormido muchas horas y ya era de noche. Todo un día perdido.

Podía ver que desde el pasillo fuera de la habitación, entraba una suave luminosidad que me permitía ver por dónde iba. Con cuidado, encendí la luz del dormitorio y entré al baño.

Mi aspecto era deplorable. Tenía el pelo revuelto y enmarañado y a pesar de las horas de sueño, mis ojos estaban enrojecidos y lo surcaban un par de vistosas ojeras. Parecía un muerto en vida. Me sostuve a mi mismo la mirada y moví la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

_"En que jodidos problemas te metes tu, ¿eh?"_ me pregunté a mí mismo. Dejé correr el agua y mojé mi rostro. Agradecí la sensación, y luego de intentar peinar mi cabello, decidí que lo mejor sería darme una ducha. Después de todo no lo hacía desde que había estado con Bella, y su olor aún se me colaba en la nariz. Además, había dormido con su blusa y ya podía reconocer su aroma aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Se me había quedado marcado a fuego en la mente. Yo mismo me había encargado de eso, como un idiota. Que masoquista me había vuelto.

Dejé correr el agua de la ducha y me colé debajo del suave chorro de agua cálida. Me quedé un momento así, dejándome acariciar por el agua, limpiando mi cuerpo. Me hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo con mi alma, tan sucia y oscura. Pero eso no podía limpiarse con una ducha, como el cuerpo. Tendría que vivir con ello. Y aceptarlo. Solo esperaba que algún día, Bella pudiese perdonarme.

Miré mi cuerpo y pase mis manos por las piernas, entumecidas y la espalda. Me miré al cuerpo y observé varias marcas en él. Al parecer no solo Bella había salido algo lastimada. Podía ver claramente la forma de los dientes de Bella incrustados a mi costado y en las piernas. No supe en qué momento ella me mordió de esta forma. No recordaba haber sentido nada de dolor. Toqué con un dedo las marcas y dolieron como el demonio. Hasta que no me di cuenta, no empezaron a dolerme. No me molestaba en absoluto quedar marcado por ella. En un sentimiento muy enfermo, incluso me gustaba. Lo tendría como recuerdo de lo vivido hasta que el tiempo se encargara de borrarlas de mí. Esperaba que eso tomara mucho tiempo.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente salí de la ducha. Me sentí mucho mejor, pero sabía que tenía muchas cosas por hacer que no eran del todo agradables. Pero eran cosas que debía hacer me gustaran o no. Salí hasta la habitación y busqué entre la vieja ropa de Jasper algo que me quedara. Por suerte, di con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa verde. Me vestí con rapidez y traté de domar algo mi cabello. Salí de la habitación, dispuesto a comer algún bocadillo que me diese fuerzas. Estaba famélico.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y fue entonces que me percaté que había alguien más en casa. Se oían solo murmullos, pero supuse que se trataba de una mujer, por el tono más agudo. No me imaginaba con quien podían estar conversando a estas horas mis hermanos y sobretodo en la sala. Si fuese alguien de confianza estarían en la cocina o en alguna de las habitaciones. No era este el caso, por lo que me consumió la curiosidad. De pronto, la voz femenina se alzo algunas décimas más, demostrando la molestia que sentía. Temblé cuando reconocí de quien era esa voz. La había escuchado mucho últimamente, de diferentes formas. Gritando. Susurrando, gimiendo. Dios…

Bella.

No podía ser. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

Me acerque con sumo sigilo hasta la entrada de la sala y trate de que no me vieran. Asomé mi cabeza y mis temores eran fundados. Bella estaba conversando con mis hermanos.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que estaba fuera de su campo de visión. Podía notar lo alterada que estaba por el tono de su voz. Emmett y Jasper parecían algo molestos por lo que ella decía. Juro que traté de encontrarle sentido a la conversación, pero mis neuronas no admitían nada mas en mi cabeza que la imagen del cabello de Bella dándome la espalda. Y entonces, ella dijo mi nombre.

Jadeé en forma involuntaria cuando lo dijo, pero eso fue suficiente como para revelar mi presencia. Los chicos se quedaron mirándome con sorpresa y Bella se dio la vuelta. Pareció que lo hizo en cámara lenta.

Ella me miró. Yo la miré. Todo se detuvo.

Sus grandes ojos marrones no dejaron los míos y no pude definir la expresión de su rostro. Solo supe que me perdí en su mirada, queriendo decir tantas cosas y ninguna a la vez. Si no fuera por la desgracia que nos unía, creo que hasta hubiese estado feliz de verla. Pero esta no era el caso, y su imagen me traía solo olas de dolor y culpa. No estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

Casi como si no fuera cierto, la vi acercarse a mí. Mi mente me gritaba que huyera, cobardemente, pero hace un tiempo que mi mente y mi cuerpo no se sincronizaban. Quería huir, pero me quedé clavado en el mismo sitio sin mover un solo músculo. No era capaz de nada que no fuese mirarla. En un segundo estuvo frente a mí. Jadeé por su sola presencia, demasiado avergonzado y demasiado asustado. Sabía que debía actuar como hombre y decir algo, clamar por el perdón que no me merecía. Pero nada salió de mi garganta seca, excepto un miserable gemido. Su aliento suave me golpeó y para colmo de males, sentí la punzada de la excitación afectando mi entrepierna. No podía creer la reacción de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos. Todas las imágenes de la noche vivida con ella me dieron de golpe y me temblaron las rodillas. Ella estaba allí. Frente a mí. Y yo era incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Pero pronto salí de mi estado catatónico.

La mano derecha de Bella voló hasta mi rostro, golpeándome con tal fuerza, que me hizo retroceder en busca de equilibrio. Para ser tan menuda, tenía un gancho terrorífico. Bufé de dolor contenido. No sabía nada de esto, excepto que fuera cual fuera el motivo, yo me lo merecía. Me dolió muchísimo, mientras sentía el ardor expandirse por mi rostro, pero no dije nada. La miré con dolor, impotente y resignado, por no poder decir nada que mejorara las cosas. Las explicaciones agravan la culpa, siempre.

- Eso es por correrme de tu casa, tratar de escaparte de mí y tratarme como mierda- sentenció con fuerza

Parpadeé confuso, pero eso no fue todo. Lo que hizo después de esto me aclaró que hay muchas mujeres en el mundo y la mayoría son parecidas.

Pero Bella no es como todas.

Para mi total y completo asombro, un segundo después de golpearme, se abalanzó sobre mí con fuerza y me besó. ¡En los labios! Mi mente quedo en blanco e hizo un corte total. No entendía nada, pero como ya había dicho, mi mente y mi cuerpo no coordinaban juntos. Me sentí llevado por la pasión desbordante de su beso, y todo se fue al caño cuando sentí la punta de su lengua deslizándose entre mis labios, buscándome. Me estremecí. Pero fui incapaz de no responderle.

Mi boca se abrió para recibirla y jadeé en éxtasis al sentir sus manos aferrándose con demasiada fuerza de mi cabello. Parecía querer arrancármelo, pero extrañamente me gustó. Su cuerpo se aplastó contra el mío y pude sentir cada una de sus curvas amoldándose a mí. Me gustaría saber porque demonios ahora me estaba besando, pero fui incapaz de hacer algo más con mis labios que no fuera besarla.

Fue un beso explosivo, feroz y salvaje.

Gruñí sin quererlo y me aferré a sus caderas, sin darme cuenta. Bella gimió en mi boca y mi erección dio un brinco en mis pantalones. Maldita sea.

Muy pronto para mi gusto, se separó de mí. Sus ojos brillaban mientras sus labios rojos se curvaban en una suave sonrisa. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró. "Y eso es por todo lo demás"

Sentimos el carraspeo nervioso de Jasper y de golpe recordé donde estaba. Interrogué a Bella con la mirada, sin saber que mierda había sucedido, pero ella no me dijo una sola palabra más. Sonriendo, la vi volverse a mis hermanos. Su voz, debo decirlo, me hizo estremecer.

- Ok chicos, este es el trato-

Mire hambriento su trasero, sin poder contener mis deseos salvajes. Mi mirada bajo por su piernas y sentí el calor subir por mi cuerpo. Trate de concentrarme en lo que decía y para cuando pude comprender, me quedé helado de la impresión. Creo que a mis hermanos les ocurrió lo mismo.

- Primero, pueden meterse su oferta de dinero por el trasero. Lamento ser tan grosera, pero Uds. me ofendieron primero, ofreciéndomelo. No quiero su dinero, así que olvídenlo. Segundo, quiero a Edward acá en Forks y en su casa. Si pone un solo pie fuera de la ciudad, lo denunciaré a la policía. Y tercero, si vuelven a negármelo, patearé sus bolas hasta que se les caigan. Si no cumplen con lo que les he pedido, es decir, Edward en su casa y normal como siempre, iré a la policía y no solo denunciaré a Edward, sino que también a Uds. como su cómplices. Y recuerden que mi padre es jefe de Policía. Lo toman o lo dejan –

El silencio que siguió fue tan grande, que podría haberse oído caer un alfiler. ¿En realidad esa mujer era la dulce Isabella Swan que yo conocía? Si no fuera porque estaba solo a unos metros de ella, creería que era otra persona.

Jasper y Emmett estaban congelados y boquiabiertos, tanto o más que yo. La situación era de locos.

Al ver que nadie decía palabra, Bella golpeo el piso con su pequeño pie, bufando impaciente. Si no hubiera sido por lo retorcido de la situación, me hubiese reído.

- Bueno…- dijo ella, exasperada- ¿aceptan?

Jasper miro a Emmett y este le devolvió la mirada. Luego ambos me miraron a mí, que estaba totalmente en blanco. Jasper me miro con insistencia, forzándome a opinar, pero francamente, no tenía mucho que decir. Por ahora, mis ojos se desviaban al trasero de Bella con insistencia, y no había lugar en mi cabeza para mucho mas. Moví la cabeza, asintiendo, sin saber muy bien lo que eso significaba.

- Aceptamos. Edward volverá hoy mismo a su casa, pero debes prometer que cumplirás tu palabra y que no estás tendiendo algún tipo de trampa a Edward o algo… si lo haces, nos olvidaremos de este trato y Edward se ira de aquí sin importar nada- zanjó Jasper.

- Es un trato- murmuro Bella, sonriendo.

Pasó a mi lado como una ráfaga aromatizada, y ni siquiera volvió a mirarme. Si yo era extraño esta chica me ganaba por paliza. Se fué de casa con un sonoro portazo, que no hizo dar un salto a todos en nuestro sitio.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que allí había ocurrido.

Bella había llegado, me había golpeado, besado y dejado en shock todo en menos de cinco minutos. Mis hermanos no parecían estar mejor que yo.

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar

- No tengo ni idea- murmuro Jasper mirándome, acusador

- No lo sé… ¿ella debería odiarme no?- pregunté como un idiota

- Pues a mí me parece que algo trama… no te recomiendo que vuelvas a casa Edward- murmuró Emmett ceñudo

- Quizás quiera vengarse y para ello te necesite en casa- murmuro Jasper pensativo

- O algo peor que eso… uno nunca sabe- sentencio Emmett

Pensé un poco en las posibilidades. Mis hermanos podían perfectamente tener razón. Es mas, creo que era lo más lógico luego de lo sucedido. Pero mi deseo por ella había renacido con fuerza, y quizás era eso mismo lo que ella pretendía. De todas formas su beso no parecía cargado de odio ni falso, sino al contrario… estaba seguro de que lo que sentí, era puro deseo. Si me iba a condenar… pues lo haría gustoso si era de su mano. Estaba perdido.

- Tengo que hablar con ella- murmure

Los chicos me miraron como si se me hubiese zafado otro tornillo, además del que ya tenía suelto.

- Quedamos de acuerdo con ella principalmente para que no nos denunciara… pero no tienes porque correr tras ella… eso no sería muy inteligente Edward. Todo este jueguito me huele a trampa-

- No, si no voy donde ella quiere, Uds. pueden salir perjudicados… y no quiero involucrarlos en esto… bueno, no más de lo que ya están -

- ¿En realidad esto lo haces por nosotros Edward? Te veo bastante poco preocupado… y más bien un poco ansioso. ¿No será que esa chica realmente te gusta? Ella no parecía muy traumatizada tampoco… - murmuró Emmett

En realidad lo único que quería era salir tras ella y averiguar que se ocultaba tras esos hermosos ojos oscuros. Quería saber que era lo que tenía que decirme, y porque no se veía tan mal como yo supuse. Todo esto era extraño para mí, y por primera vez realmente quise conversar con una chica. Explorar su interior en busca de respuestas, saber lo que tenia para decirme. Me intrigaba su aparente fortaleza y su manera de afrontar las cosas. Sinceramente no parecía una chica de 17 años.

- Lo hago nada más que por Uds. – mentí- Yo soy el menos interesado en involucrarme con nadie…

Jasper y Emmett me miraron sin creerme nada en absoluto. Siempre había sido pésimo mintiendo.

- Bueno… quiero terminar con esto pronto- volví a mentir – Así que iré a ver qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora que estoy más calmado…

Me devolví escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio y busque las llaves del volvo en la ropa que había dejado tirada en el suelo. Pase fugazmente delante de un espejo y por un momento no me reconocí. No era el mismo que hace solo unos minutos, mis ojos brillaban en anticipación y tenía mucha mejor cara. ¿Es que esto había sido a causa de Bella? Me sonreí y decidí no pensar en eso, por ahora.

Salí casi corriendo de la casa y me subí al volvo. Acelere, decidido a alcanzar a Isabella, si es que era posible. Esperaba que se hubiese ido a pie, ya que no había escuchado ningún vehículo cuando ella se fue. Tuve suerte en este aspecto y solo unas pocas cuadras mas adelante me la encontré avanzando decidida calle arriba. Le di alcance con rapidez. Me bajé del vehículo y la llame para detenerla. No fui capaz de tocarla, aunque ardía en deseos de hacerlo.

- Bella- dije nervioso, esperando que no notara el temblor revelador de mi voz.

Ella se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y ya estaba sonriendo. No tuve otra opción que devolverle la sonrisa, a pesar de que no tenía ni un solo motivo para estarme sonriendo. De todas formas, se sentía natural y me gustó. Ella se veía tan hermosa, que casi dolía. Un ángel. Que bastardo había sido.

- ¿Vas a casa, verdad? – pregunté, luego de unos interminables momentos

- Si- respondió ella- ¿y tú?

- También- dije acercándome un poco- es un poco tarde para estar por allí caminando… ¿te llevo?

- Si… es lo mejor… no vaya a salirme algún depravado por el camino…-

Ok, su broma no me hizo ninguna gracia, aunque ella reía con ganas, al ver mi cara de espanto ante su comentario. Sus bromas eran definitivamente macabras. Bruja. Ella tenía ese efecto en mí. Me hechizaba y me descolocaba con sus comentarios extraños. Ella no era como todas.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, se acercó a mi vehículo y se subió en el. La seguí y pude notar cómo me temblaban las manos. Qué manera de descontrolarme. Se estaba volviendo un hábito en ella el hacerme perder los estribos.

Cerramos las puertas y partí con rumbo a casa. Pronto el automóvil se inundó con su aroma, haciéndome estremecer. Suspiré como un idiota y me sorprendí a mí mismo. Apreté mis manos sobre el volante, nervioso. Quería decir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada inteligente o galante. Además, si lo pensaba bien ya era un poco tarde para hacerme el caballeroso a estas alturas. Pero ella fue quien habló primero.

- Me encanta tu automóvil – dijo sonriendo, con total soltura

- Gracias- murmure, con voz apenas audible.

El silencio volvió. Aceleré un poco, y podía sentirse la tensión del ambiente. Hubiese dado todo por saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Me sentía un poco ahogado en ese reducido espacio, con ella… y las ganas de abalanzarme que volvían y volvían, y yo apenas podía calmar al ansioso ser que tenía entre las piernas. Mierda, no había pensado en esto cuando la hice subir al automóvil. Mejor no arriesgarse y llegar lo antes posible.

Ella estaba demasiado cerca y su aroma me recordaba lo que habíamos hecho. O más bien lo que yo le había hecho a ella. Me removí en el asiento, rogando porque no notara mi ya visible erección. Creo que mi intento fue patético. Tenía que desviar su atención lejos de mi entrepierna.

- ¿Tú crees que podríamos hablar ahora mismo? – pregunte solo por decir algo. Ella sonrió y para mi desgracia, en seguida bajo la vista hacia el bulto de mi pantalón. No pareció asombrada por lo que veía.

- Hum… ¿seguro que quiere conversar? – dijo Bella, con evidente diversión

- Seguro- conteste, algo irritado por mi obviedad

Bella suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Carraspeé algo desesperado.

- Nunca he tenido sexo en un volvo- dijo mirándome

La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos. "¡¿Qué?"

- En realidad sólo he tenido sexo una vez antes… y no fue en un automóvil- me miro en forma sugestiva

Me atraganté con mi saliva. Tosí como loco, y gracias a Dios, ya habíamos llegado o hubiese terminado accidentado. Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella de nuevo y mostrarle gráficamente como sería el sexo en un volvo. Mierda. Me estaba poniendo a prueba… demasiado.

Estacioné fuera de casa. Todo estaba silencioso. Me baje y abrí su puerta, tratando de despejar un poco mi mente y a la vez ser un poco atento. Ella bajo del automóvil riendo de buena gana y yo gruñí molesto. Sabía muy bien que se estaba burlando de mí.

- Quizás es muy tarde para hablar- opiné

- No te escaparas de esta, Cullen- sentenció segura

Trague en seco y no discutí. Después de todo ella era una víctima… o eso se suponía. Entramos y la deje pasar primero, para luego encender la luz de la sala. Dejé las llaves en la mesita y espere a ver qué hacia ella. Estaba incomodo. La veía revolotear, solo mirarme y sonreír. Ella estaba sonriendo muy seguido esta noche.

Avancé por la sala y mis ojos se posaron en la puerta abierta de mi habitación. Recordé que había salido de allí poco después del incidente con Bella y la había dejado tal cual. Me avergoncé furiosamente y me disculpe, para correr hasta ella e intentar cerrarla. Algo estaba obstruyéndola y me impedía cerrarla correctamente. Volví a marearme cuando me di cuenta de que lo que obstruía la puerta era la cuerda con la cual había atado las manos de Bella. Lancé un par de maldiciones, mientras pateaba el estorbo hacia adentro y cerré. Cuando me di la vuelta tenía a Bella justo en frente de mí. Di un salto de la impresión.

- ¿Desorden en tu habitación?- pregunto alzando las cejas

- Un poco- murmure, atontado por su cercanía

Ella siguió acercándose y retrocedí, algo contrariado por su actitud. Tropecé con la puerta cerrada a mis espaldas. Esto era totalmente desquiciado. Por un momento el mundo estaba al revés y el ratón perseguía al gato.

- ¿Qué paso Edward? – pregunto ella, apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer ante su contacto - ¿Dónde quedo el furioso y apasionado hombre de la otra noche?

Temblé en una mezcla de vergüenza y furia repentina. ¿Qué podía contestarle? ¿Qué es lo que esta chica pretendía? No sabía nada. Decidí bajar mis defensas y apelar a su lastima. Eso mejor que dejarme llevar por mi demonio interno, que pugnaba por salir de un momento a otro.

- Yo- balbucee torpemente- lo siento muchísimo Isabella. Quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño, yo… soy un imbécil y sé que no resolveré nada hablando, pero…

- Tienes razón, no resuelves nada. Cállate- me dijo ella, evidentemente molesta.

No aceptaría mis disculpas, aparentemente. Y n la culpaba, sabía muy bien que unas disculpas eran del todo insuficientes. Pero debía haber algo que pudiera hacer…

- Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para resarcirte… -

Ella volvió a sonreír y creo que ya estaba arrepentido de haber dicho eso.

- Claro que lo hay- dijo, acariciando mi pecho, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los botones de mi camisa.

Abrí los ojos, asombrado. O yo era muy pervertido y me estaba imaginando cosas que no eran o Bella estaba loca. ¿Estaba insinuando sexo? ¿Después de todo lo que le hice?

- Dímelo- pedí tratando de quitar los pensamientos retorcidos de mi cabeza- si está en mis manos…

No me dejó terminar. Ella estampó su boca sobre la mía, ávida.

El calor me golpeó como una gran ola y quede en blanco algunos segundos. Pero mis manos tomaron vida propia mucho más rápido de lo que mi cerebro analizo todo, y bajaron hasta sus glúteos, apretando y levantándola hasta que rozamos nuestros sexos ansiosos.

Estaba perdido. Perdido. Ella me tocaba y yo me volvía loco. No podía estar haciendo esto. _Tenía _que estarlo soñando…

Bella gimió y enredó sus manos en mi pelo. La sensación era única. Sentí el fuego correr por mis venas, quemándome por dentro. Pero esto estaba podridamente retorcido… ¡ella debía odiarme, no desearme!

La separe de mí con rudeza, a punto de perder totalmente el control. No podía estar haciendo esto. Esto había que hablarlo. Aquí y ahora.

- Bella, por favor… ¡no!- sisee, enfurecido con el mundo.

- Te deseo… otra vez- murmuro ella

Se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuello cuando escuche esas palabras. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿o sí? Si esta era una forma de hacerme sufrir, era muy cruel.

Me aparte de ella lo más que pude, furioso. Necesitaba salvaguardar mi sanidad mental, si es que quedaba algo de ella. La enfrente mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero guardando mis distancias, por si acaso.

- Bella… ¿a qué estás jugando?-

- No es un juego. Lo que digo es la pura verdad-

- No Bella. No estás siendo juiciosa…

De inmediato la vi tensarse y fruncir el ceño, con evidente molestia.

- ¿Juiciosa?- me gritó- Así como tú lo has sido ¿verdad? ¿Se puede saber con qué moral me pides eso a mí?

Ok, ella tenía un buen punto.

- No tengo moral alguna. Admito eso- dije, pasando las manos por mi cabello- Pero es por eso mismo, que no tengo ninguna intención de agravar más lo que ya de por si es malo…

- ¿Realmente estas arrepentido de lo que sucedió entre nosotros? – dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Desearías no haberte acostado jamás conmigo? Di la verdad.

Estaba pillado. ¿Qué iba a contestar a esto? No podía decirle la verdad, que no me arrepentía nada, pues eso me condenaría. Quizás ella esperaba a que admitiera esto, para terminar de pisotearme y hasta de condenarme. Y si al contrario, le decía que si estaba arrepentido, estaría siendo un maldito mentiroso. Eso solo me haría un bastardo más grande de lo que ya era.

Me fui por el lado cobarde y le devolví la pregunta.

- ¿Y tú?- pregunte – ¿tu estas arrepentida?

Ella pareció serenarse un poco. Suspiro y se alisó el cabello antes de responderme.

- Nunca me arrepentiría de la mejor noche de mi vida-

Se me remeció el mundo. Ella lanzó una risita nerviosa ante mi cara y se mordió el labio inferior. Eso se me antojó excesivamente sexy, y no me ayudaba con mi pensamientos de por sí, bastante incoherentes. ¿En realidad había dicho aquello? ¿No estaría mi mente enferma inventándose cosas que quería escuchar? En serio… ¿la mejor noche de su vida?

Jadeé involuntariamente. Para ser sincero, si le quitábamos lo enfermo de por medio, para mí también había sido la mejor noche de mi vida… por lejos, pero jamás pensé que el sentimiento seria compartido. Se suponía que ella había sufrido, que yo había sido un maldito que la había hecho sufrir… ¡Dios! Ella no me estaba ayudando nada con mi autocontrol…

- Bueno… no te asustes, pero… yo tampoco me arrepiento… siento mucho decirte esto- dije tembloroso- pero eso no quita que fue algo terrible. ¡Nunca debía hacer lo que hice! Por Dios, Bella, eras _virgen – _sisee remarcando la última palabra – ¡y yo prácticamente te violé! ¡Fui un maldito depravado!

Dios, quería remecerle esa testaruda cabeza para ver si entendía lo que le explicaba.

- Esa es tu opinión- contesto ella- Lo que es para mí, fue genial. Fue sensual, explosivo… ¡nunca en mi vida había tenido tantos orgasmos! Quiero repetirlo… y sé que tu también. Me lo debes Cullen.

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ella quería más… ¡de esa bestialidad!

Mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era mi cuerpo. Ardía en deseos de comprobar si lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad. Quería volver a tener su sabor en mi boca, su cuerpo bajo el mío… al lado… ¡en todos sitios!

Gemí, desesperado, tratando de desterrar los pensamientos poco decorosos que comenzaban a dominar mi mente. No podía caer de nuevo. ¿En qué momento se voltearon de esta forma las cosas? No podía caer de nuevo. No. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de trampa o algo. Una chica tan hermosa y frágil como ella no podía compartir mi gusto por lo retorcido… ¡ella no podía desearme después de lo que le había hecho!

- No puede ser- murmuré, alejándome un poco mas de ella

- Deja de negar lo que sientes Edward- dijo ella siguiéndome- Te gusta el sexo violento, no es ningún crimen, y yo acabo de descubrir que a mí también… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo al respecto?

- No puedo- gemí sobrepasado- No volveré a comportarme como una bestia contigo… te robe todo, tu inocencia, tu virginidad… la posibilidad de entregarte a quine amas y que te ame… ¡No merezco nada mas de ti! Aunque lo desee…

_"Bien, esa última parte no estaba en mi discurso original" _pensé

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella – Para mí es lo más normal…-

- ¡No lo es! – gemí yo- yo soy un enfermo, siempre lo he sido… no está bien…-

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?-

- ¡Todos! – grite molesto- Los médicos, las chicas a las que he dañado… ¡soy un monstruo!

- No para mí- sentencio ella, seria- Si no sale nadie dañado…. ¿Cómo puede ser algo malo?-

Me calle un momento, sin palabras para rebatir lo que me había dicho. Ella insistía en que no había sido algo malo… ¿estaría diciendo la verdad?

- ¿Cómo puede no haber sido malo? ¡Te hice sufrir! ¡Te deje marcas!-

- Edward, lo último que hiciste fue hacerme sufrir… Debo admitir que no lo tenía planeado de esa forma, pero al final me encantó…y en cuanto a las marcas, pues es una consecuencia del sexo desenfrenado… se que también te deje algunas a ti…-

- No. No hay discusión. No volveré a tocarte – dictaminé con fuerza.

En realidad yo no me creía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero debía intentarlo.

- ¿No me deseas? – preguntó ella, acariciando la curva de sus pechos

Muerto. Yo estaba totalmente muerto. Mi erección salto dentro de mi pantalón, peleándose con mi negación mental. La cabeza me daba vueltas y estaba ahogándome en mi propio mar de deseo. Debía ser fuerte…

- No- mentí descaradamente, dándole la espalda.

El silencio reino e la sala. Solo se oía mi ruidosa respiración, ridiculizando lo último que había dicho. Era patético, lo sé, pero todo esto era por el bien de Bella. Y que se largara antes de que mi decisión se fuera por al caño completamente y la tomara hasta destrozarla.

- No te creo ni una maldita palabra- siseo ella- Y te voy a demostrar que estas mintiendo-

Sentí los pasos rápidos de Bella y su huida a través de la puerta de entrada. Me quede de una pieza. ¿Donde había ido? Me arrepentí de ser tan pendejo y dejar que se fuera, pero por otro lado, era lo mejor… esto se me iba a escapar de las manos si seguía así. Además, era sospechosa su forma de actuar… quizás los chicos tuvieran razón y efectivamente quisiera hacerme caer en alguna clase de trampa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¡Pero era tan hermosa! El sueño que había tenido me daba vueltas en la cabeza y mis manos ardían en deseos de volver a tocarla, aunque no me estuviese permitido y ella fuese algo ajeno y frágil.

Me apresuré a la entrada para cerrar la puerta, pero en cuanto me dispuse a mover mi mano, empujaron la puerta del otro lado. Un torbellino ingreso a la casa, mirándome con el rostro contrariado.

- ¿Pensabas dejarme fuera Cullen?- masculló ella.

- Yo no… mmm… lo siento- murmuré torpemente.

Pensé que se enfadaría, pero solo sonrió. Me embobó con eso. Su sonrisa era como una caricia a mi alma. Esta chica me tenía completamente desconcertado.

La vi revolotear por la sala, como una pequeña mariposa atareada, moviendo sillas y corriendo un par de muebles. No era capaz de hacer nada, excepto mirarla como se desplazaba.

Traté de huir de ella, cobardemente, dando un par de pequeños pasos hacia mi habitación. Sinceramente me aterraba lo que planeara ella, pero más me aterraba mi reacción. Sin embargo, ella me atrapo antes de que pudiese llegar a mi destino. Me tomó por la camisa con fuerza y me sentó de un solo empujón en la silla. Que fuerza tenía. Era increíble.

Me la quede mirando con la boca entreabierta, como un estúpido.

Lo que hizo a continuación, nunca me lo imagine.

- Te voy a decir esto solo una vez mas Cullen- me dijo con voz serena, pero firme- Lo que sucedió entre nosotros, no fue algo malo. Fue algo genial. Es verdad que fue violento, pero quiero que sepas que me gustó. En realidad no me gustó, me encantó. N yo misma sabia que me gustaban este tipo de cosas, hasta que lo hicimos. Y ya deja de decir que eres un enfermo o que me hiciste daño. Para mí, solo eres un tipo muy sexy al que quiero sentir dentro de mí de nuevo. Las cosas son malas cuando dañan alguien y aquí no hay daño alguno. Solo placer. No me hagas explicártelo mas… ¿es que no entiendes? Tú me gustas, lo que me hiciste me encantó… y quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo… Te deseo más que antes Edward. Y tú dices que no me tocaras de nuevo. Perfecto, es tu opinión. Pero yo hare que ruegues por estar conmigo. Te lo aseguro-

Tragué saliva con dificultad. No solo era lo más extraño y retorcido que había oído, también era lo más malditamente sexy. Pero mi mente retorcida se regocijó en la ida de saber que haría ella para convencerme de cometer semejante delito de nuevo.

- No te tocaré de nuevo Bella- dije con seguridad- Y es mi última palabra-

La vi sonreír diabólicamente. Mi erección volvió a saltar en mis pantalones. Mierda.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso Edward-

Y con un caminar felino, la vi acercarse a mí. Mi mente era casi visionaria. "_En que demonios te metiste Cullen"_ pensé.

* * *

_**Ya se que querran matarme... ¡no lo hagan! ya tengo el proximo capitulo listo y lo subire pronto...:) antes quiero ver que opinen algo... que creen que hara Bella? hahahXD! cada uno tiene su momento... asi que veremos que es lo que hace ella, recuerden que acaba de descubrir que teiene gusto similares a los de nuestro ED... :) gracias por sus reviews y mensajes... el proximo cap., lemon seguro! gracias por leer...**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer.. :)**_

**_Esta vez, me salio un capitulo muuy largo. Espero que les guste. Disculpen por los excesivos detalles de los lemons... pero creo que me emocione con ello. Esta vez fui un poco muy grafica... espero que no les moleste :)_**

* * *

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Bella POV**_

**_

* * *

_**

Cuando entré en esa casa, el temor me dominó por completo. Por unos eternos momentos, pensé seriamente en salir de allí y correr, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no volvería atrás**_._** Debía hacerlo por Edward. Asimile sin mayor dificultad de que los chicos que amablemente me hacían pasar a una elegante sala, eran los hermanos de Edward. Se presentaron con cortesía, indicándome sus nombres. El rubio se llamaba Jasper y el otro chico, de pelo más oscuro y bastante fornido, se llamaba Emmett. Ya había oído bastante más de lo que hubiese querido de ellos por las chicas, que no habían cesado de contarme sobre sus encuentros.

Trate de no alargar mas la de por sí, ya tensa situación. Esto había que terminarlo rápido e indoloramente.

- ¿Dónde está él?- pregunte, luego de las formalidades

- Tranquila Bella, vamos con calma… si nos permites algunas palabras, te prometo que podrás hablar con el… aunque a mi parecer no es del todo recomendable.

- Quiero verlo- musite, algo molesta

- No creo que sea una muy buena idea Bella… creo que piensas que podrás afrontarlo ahora mismo, pero estoy seguro de que lo que sea que tienes que decirle, puede esperar… no creo que valga la pena…

- No quiero ser grosera- dije con voz algo temblorosa- Pero no me iré de aquí hasta ver a Edward. No tengo nada que hablar con Uds.

- Bueno… entiendo- dijo Jasper, sonriendo- pero creo que te gustaría saber que estamos dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo muy ventajoso para ti… y así no tendrás que hablar con Edward ni nada…

- ¿Qué? - pregunté sin entender a donde querían llegar

- Mira, sabemos que Edward te hizo daño y lo lamentamos- agrego Emmett- Estamos dispuestos a darte lo que nos pidas… así podremos resarcirte de alguna forma…

- ¿Qué?- repetí como una idiota

- No es necesario que nos des un monto- dijo Jasper acercándose un poco a mi- te daremos un cheque en blanco y le puedes poner la suma que gustes. Lo que desees. Solo necesitamos saber que te olvidaras de todo esto y ya no te acercaras a Edward…

Un momento ahí. Un maldito momento. ¿Es que estos dos idiotas estaban tratando de comprarme? No me lo creía, y no sabía por qué clase de mujer me estaban tomando. Pero lo último que quería de ellos era su dinero… menos aun si eso implicaba alejarme de Edward. Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y me puse de pie, ofendida. ¿Qué mierda se creían? Solo esperaba que no estuviera Edward implicado en todo esto…

- Miren chicos- dije tratando de contenerme- no se con quien creen que están hablando, pero si creen que están arreglando algo de esta forma… ¡están malditamente equivocados! Yo lo único que he dicho es que quiero hablar con su hermano… y Uds. no me lo van a impedir. ¡De aquí no me voy hasta hablar con Edward!

Luego, todo lo que paso después fue como en cámara lenta para mí. Escuche un fuerte jadeo a mis espaldas y vi como Jasper y Emmett miraban hacia algún punto ubicado a espaldas de mi. Vi temor en sus rostros. Me volví para ver que era esto que había interrumpido nuestra conversación. Y lo vi. En todo su maldita gloria.

Edward.

El estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos, en una clara muestra de sorpresa. No dejo mis ojos y creo que mi cuerpo actuó movido por sí mismo. Me sentí acercándome a él, pero mi mente aun no analizaba lo que hacían mis piernas. Creo que me di cuenta solo cuando estuve a centímetros de él, tan cerca que lo pude oler. Fresco, varonil. El mismo aroma de su cuerpo cuando me hizo suya. Sentí la ansiedad por su cuerpo más fuerte que nunca, como si de una peligrosa droga se tratase.

Y entonces, me golpeo su recuerdo. Sus besos, sus caricias furiosas, su violencia tan exquisita, que causó esta hambre eterna de mi cuerpo por él. Maldito. Y el muy perro se había atrevido a correrme de su casa como si yo fuese peste. Y yo que lo único que hacía era desearlo. Y él y sus malditos hermanos tratando de comprarme.

La ira se apodero de mí con tal fuerza, que esta vez fue mi brazo el que cobro vida propia. Quizás se lo merecía, quizás no. De todas formas ya era tarde para pensar. Mi mano derecha se estampó con tal fuerza en su rostro que temí haberme roto la mano. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y tambalearse, algo atontado con la violencia de mi golpe. La ira se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado. Y creo que hasta me excité de golpearlo. Que perra me había vuelto.

- Eso es por correrme de tu casa, tratar de escaparte de mí y tratarme como mierda- le susurre, tratando de explicar mi comportamiento.

Lo quede mirando, esperando una reacción. No hizo nada, por supuesto. Solo vi un dejo de tristeza en su mirada y en un gesto casi infantil, frunció sus labios como si quisiese llorar… Y eso fue suficiente para mí. Deseé besarlo para que se olvidara de todo, deseé besarlo para volver a sentir sus labios, para que no creyese que estaba enfadada…

Me lance sobre él, hambrienta y desesperada. Mi reacción era del todo ilógica, pero no me importo. Lo besé rezando para que no me alejase de sus brazos. Y vaya que tengo suerte. No lo hizo.

Lo aferre del cabello y oí con claridad como un gruñido escapaba de su pecho. Abrió sus labios, recibiéndome, mientras el beso me devoraba el alma. La tibieza de su caricia, la dulzura de de sus labios me hicieron estremecer, recordándome los momentos más candentes de nuestro "encuentro". Lo único que quería era tenerlo de nuevo. Una vez más, vuelto loco entre mis brazos…

Parecía que queríamos tragarnos el uno al otro. Y todo fue peor cuando me aferró de las caderas y me aplastó contra su deseoso sexo. Gemí en respuesta, casi desesperada. Lo único que había en mi mente era una nublada felicidad. El me deseaba. Lo hacía. Eso significaba que todo lo demás, estaba olvidado.

Me separe de él, solo porque era necesario. Sus hermanos estaban allí y podía sentir la incomodidad e ellos al ver nuestra fogosa escena. Seguro no entendían nada. Yo sonreí a Edward y mis ojos se posaron en sus rojos labios entreabiertos y su boca jadeante. Quería más, pero no era el momento. Me acerque a su oído, para susurrar solo para él "Y eso es por todo lo demás"

Sus ojos derrochaban duda. Esperaba que entendiera.

Alguien carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención y recordé lo que había ido a hacer a esa casa. Ok, yo tomaría el toro por las astas y me saldría con la mía. Pero tendría que imponerme. No pensaba dejar que la situación me dominara a mí.

Caminé hasta los chicos, que tenían un rostro que derrochaba incertidumbre. Me aproveche de su momento de debilidad

- Ok chicos, este es el trato- les dije con la voz más firme que pude –

Sentí la mirada de Edward a mis espaldas, pero eso no me intimido. Al contrario, me dio más fuerzas para decir lo que era importante. Dejaría mi punto de vista muy claro. Solo esperaba que Edward no se negara. Los mire fijamente a los ojos.

- Primero, pueden meterse su oferta de dinero por el trasero. Lamento ser tan grosera, pero Uds. me ofendieron primero, ofreciéndomelo. No quiero su dinero, así que olvídenlo. Segundo, quiero a Edward acá en Forks y en su casa. Si pone un solo pie fuera de la ciudad, lo denunciaré a la policía. Y tercero, si vuelven a negármelo, patearé sus bolas hasta que se les caigan. Si no cumplen con lo que les he pedido, es decir, Edward en su casa y normal como siempre, iré a la policía y no solo denunciaré a Edward, sino que también a Uds. como su cómplices. Y recuerden que mi padre es jefe de Policía. Lo toman o lo dejan –

Pensé que me dirían algo, pero en la sala solo hubo silencio. Dude por unos momentos de haber sido demasiado dura. Pero no podía ablandarme. Esperaba en mi interno que Edward notara que no estaba más que alardeando. Jamás lo denunciaría a ninguna parte, pero la idea era amedrentar a sus hermanos y de paso dejarme el camino libre. Como no vi respuesta alguna, excepto unas miradas espantadas, comencé a impacientarme.

Comencé a golpear el suelo con el pie, tratando de demostrar mis ansias.

- Bueno…- dije impaciente- ¿aceptan?

Los vi mirarse entre ellos, preguntándose con la mirada que mierda hacían. Casi podía oír los engranes de sus mentes, trabajando en lo mejor, lo más apropiado. Ambos miraron a Edward, y no sé si él les daría la respuesta, pero luego de un rato tenso, Jasper me contestó.

- Aceptamos. Edward volverá hoy mismo a su casa, pero debes prometer que cumplirás tu palabra y que no estás tendiendo algún tipo de trampa a Edward o algo… si lo haces, nos olvidaremos de este trato y Edward se ira de aquí sin importar nada-

- Es un trato- dije, victoriosa

Luego, lo único que quería era salir de allí. Si me quedaba un minuto más, seguro me lanzaba sobre Edward, lo cual demostraría lo obsesiva que era con él. Eso sería una debilidad. Así que pase por su lado, sin mirarlo y hui cobardemente de allí. Quizás no se dieron cuenta de que fue una huida. Con suerte, ellos la verían como una salida triunfal.

Gruñí una vez afuera recordando que se me había ocurrido ir hasta allí a pie. Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de eso. Caminé calle arriba, deseando que mis pies me llevaran al menos dos veces más rápido de lo que lo hacían. La noche comenzaba a refrescar, y aun sin saber la hora exacta que era, sabía que era bastante tarde. Mis pasos resonaban en el silencio de la noche, pero yo estaba feliz. Lo había visto y lo había besado, y lo mejor, es que el me había respondido. Y no importaba lo que me dijese después, la respuesta a todo me la había dado su cuerpo. Y sus labios. Sus dulces y demandantes labios…

En mis pensamientos, no note que tanto conseguí avanzar. Pero de pronto sentí un vehículo detrás de mí, desacelerando y luego deteniéndose del todo. No voltee a mirar, pero mi corazón desbocado me dijo quien era. Edward. Sonreí solo para mí, pero no me detuve. Quería ver que es lo que hacía.

- Bella – oí que me llamaba con su característico tono sedoso. Me estremecí y no fue de frio.

Me detuve. Me di la vuelta y no pude evitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Me encantaba mucho toda la situación. El buscándome, el llamándome…. Como siempre debió haber sido. Como siempre tenía que ser.

- ¿Vas a casa, verdad? – pregunto, algo dudoso

- Si- le dije- ¿y tú?

- También- me contesto acercándose a mí. Se notaba a leguas lo nervioso que estaba y la situación me divertía. Si no hubiese estado jadeando entre sus brazos y recibiendo sus arremetidas salvajes no hace mucho, creería que se trataba de otra persona. El continuó- es un poco tarde para estar por allí caminando… ¿te llevo?

- Si… es lo mejor – le dije, divertida-no vaya a salirme algún depravado por el camino…-

La cara de espanto que puso Edward al oír mi broma no tenia precia. Trate con esfuerzo no largar a reírme, para no ofenderlo, pero de veras que era muy gracioso. No sé de qué se estaba cuidando tanto, preferiría que fuese más natural. Yo conocía su esencia. Salvaje.

Me dirigí a su Volvo y me subí en el, evitando que viera el humor en mi rostro. No quería que se enfadase tampoco, aunque enfadado se veía realmente sexy. Demasiado tal vez.

Condujo en silencio, y lo oí suspirar en un par de ocasiones. Desee con fervor que esos suspiros fuesen por mí. El estaba nervioso, y sus manos apretaban el volante con demasiada fuerza. Se veía divino con el ceño fruncido, demostrando total concentración en su camino. Respiraba con dificultad. Quizás estaba tratando de controlarse.

Decidí hablar algo, sólo para romper el hielo.

- Me encanta tu automóvil – dije sonriéndole. Quería infundirle confianza.

- Gracias- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Bien, eso no resulto. Volvimos aquedar en silencio, y yo lo miraba de reojo, viendo como sus expresivos ojos parecían decirme todo lo que pensaba. Estaba pensando demasiado, y se removía en su asiento. No estaba cómodo, eso era obvio. Y entonces, me sorprendió dirigiéndome la palabra.

- ¿Tú crees que podríamos hablar ahora mismo? – dijo él, tratando de sonar casual. El temblor de su voz me hizo dudar de su autocontrol. Desvié la mirada y sonreí al ver el prominente bulto en su entrepierna. Dios, que excitante estaba resultando esto

- Hum… ¿seguro que quiere conversar? – le pregunte, emocionada

- Seguro- me dijo, algo irritado.

Dios, que excitante era verlo molesto. Quería que se molestara más y más… hasta enloquecerlo como la noche anterior. No sabía que decirle, así que mis palabras solo se deslizaron de mis labios.

- Nunca he tenido sexo en un Volvo- le dije, casualmente

Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, con un dejo de espanto. Seguro no se esperaba eso. Me reí por lo bajo. Decidí seguir con el jueguito.

- En realidad sólo he tenido sexo una vez antes… y no fue en un automóvil- le dije mirándolo, y tratando de sonar sexy. O lo intenté al menos. Eso no se me daba muy bien que digamos.

Edward se atraganto y comenzó a toser como si se hubiese ahogado. No pude evitar reírme y ver lo delicado que se había vuelto. Realmente parecía otra persona, pero lo extraño es que esta persona también me gustaba. Era excitante saber que bajo es capa de aparente calma, se escondía una bestia salvaje y sensual. Me moría por verla en acción una vez más.

Se detuvo y salto del automóvil como si el asiento quemara. Me reí de él abiertamente y no parecía gustarle, aunque sus ojos no demostraban nada de furia. Me abrió la puerta en forma galante y eso no hizo más que causarme más gracia. Lo oí gruñir, molesto.

- Quizás es muy tarde para hablar- dijo el secamente. Sabía lo que pretendía. Pero no le dejaría la salida fácil.

- No te escaparas de esta, Cullen- le dije, acercándome un poco a él

Cedió, con un gesto de derrota y se encaminó hasta su casa. Me dejo pasar antes y encendió la luz. Observe el sitio, recordando la noche intensa que habíamos vivido en esa casa. De pronto lo vi palidecer levemente y disculparse. Prácticamente corrió a su habitación y lo vi intentar de cerrar la puerta, luchando contra algo que obstruía la entrada. Reconocí lo que era. La cuerda con la que me ato. Quizás debí horrorizarme, pero yo me excite. Muy morbosamente. Me hubiese gustado que me atara de nuevo, pero no iba a presionarlo demasiado… no en ese momento, al menos.

Me acerque a él con sigilo.

- ¿Desorden en tu habitación?- murmure, muy cerca de él

- Un poco- dijo, algo consternado, probablemente por mi cercanía.

Me acerque a él, dispuesta a jugar mis cartas. Lo vi tragar, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y su boca se entreabría. Me gustaba tanto, que estaba segura de que terminaría violándolo si él no cedía. Más le valía ceder, en serio. No sabía a qué venía tanta estupidez después de lo que ya había hecho. No lo comprendía.

- ¿Qué paso Edward? – le dije, acercándome a él y posando mis manos sobre su pecho. Podía sentir como su corazón parecía querer saltarle afuera - ¿Dónde quedo el furioso y apasionado hombre de la otra noche?

Lo sentí tensarse bajo mi toque. Frunció el ceño, demostrando inequívocamente que mis palabras no le habían gustado del todo. Quise descifrar su expresión, pero él era muy difícil de interpretar. No sabía que estaba pensando.

- Yo- balbuceo él, despacio- lo siento muchísimo Isabella. Quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño, yo… soy un imbécil y sé que no resolveré nada hablando, pero…

Dios, que exasperante se volvía este hombre por momentos. ¿Por qué mejor no se callaba y me quitaba la ropa? Hombre tenía que ser al fin y al cabo para hacer todo lo simple tan complicado.

- Tienes razón, no resuelves nada. Cállate- le espeté, con molestia.

Lo vi dudar nuevamente. Se estaba debatiendo. Quizás esa sería mi arma, si sabia ocuparla bien. El volvió a hablarme.

- Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para resarcirte… -

Hum, a los Cullen les encantaba "resarcir" los daños, evidentemente. Como se notaba que eran hermanos. No sé cuál era la insistencia en hacer algo a cambio por mí. Yo no quería nada que no fuese el mismo. Bueno, entonces quizás si podría pedirle algo… Sonreí satisfecha por el arma que el mismo me había dado. Creo que se dio cuenta, pero fue tarde.

- Claro que lo hay- le dije, acariciando los botones de su camisa y suspirando muy cerca de él. Esperaba que fuese inteligente como para captar las indirectas.

Abrió los ojos enormes. Que mono se veía así. Quería devorarlo de una vez, pero yo quería al hombre salvaje de la otra noche, no a un chico tímido… haría lo que fuera para que volviera.

- Dímelo – me dijo, con mirada anhelante- si está en mis manos…

"En realidad está entre tus piernas" pensé, antes de besarlo con furia contenida.

El eso desesperado, surtió efecto inmediato. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos ansiosos, y sus manos me apresaron por el trasero, pegándome a su sexo endurecido y febril. Creí que el corazón se me saldría por la boca. Dios, como deseaba su cuerpo, sus labios sus manos… no podría jamás cansarme de él…

Gemí desesperada y hundí mis manos en su pelo. Me encantaba jalarlo del cabello. No sé por qué. A él también parecía gustarle, y lo sentí embestirme levemente, en forma muy sensual, restregándose. Su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia. Pero muy pronto, me separo de él. Lo hizo con brusquedad, lo que me hizo recordar nuestro encuentro… Dios, no había nada que hiciera que no me gustara…

- Bella, por favor… ¡no!-me dijo, con cara de ira.

- Te deseo… otra vez- le dije, mareada de éxtasis

Lo vi fruncir el ceño, por enésima vez durante la noche. Todo parecía disgustarle. Se alejo de mí y luego se volvió y sentí que me taladraba con su mirada llena de pasión contenida.

- Bella… ¿a qué estás jugando?- me dijo

- No es un juego. Lo que digo es la pura verdad-

- No Bella. No estás siendo juiciosa…

"¿Qué?" pensé enfurecida. Supuse que eso era una mala broma… no podía estar hablando en serio…

- ¿Juiciosa?- le grite- Así como tú lo has sido ¿verdad? ¿Se puede saber con qué moral me pides eso a mí?

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero no lo pude evitar. Meter el dedo en la llaga no era mi intención… pero este hombre me exasperaba como ninguno.

- No tengo moral alguna. Admito eso- dijo, vencido- Pero es por eso mismo, que no tengo ninguna intención de agravar más lo que ya de por si es malo…

Bufe, desesperada. Ya me estaba hartando de su jueguito tonto.

- ¿Realmente estas arrepentido de lo que sucedió entre nosotros? –le dije molesta- ¿Desearías no haberte acostado jamás conmigo? Di la verdad.

Lo vi dudar. No sabía que estaba pensando, pero más le valía decirme la verdad. Si me decía que no… quizás lo mejor sería dejar todo allí. Pero no me contesto. En vez de eso, me devolvió la pregunta.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó curioso – ¿tu estas arrepentida?

Suspire aliviada. Esa era una pregunta simple, y yo estaba segura de la respuesta. Esperaba darle algo de confianza de esa forma.

- Nunca me arrepentiría de la mejor noche de mi vida- dije, segura.

Me miro y yo me puse nerviosa. No supe definir la expresión de su rostro y me mordí el labio, riéndome como una boba. No paraba de mirarme y no sabía que sucedería a continuación. Solo rogaba porque cediera y me tomara como un loco… pero dudada ay dudaba. No parecía decidirse. Me miro, aun con un brillo especial en los ojos

- Bueno… no te asustes, pero… yo tampoco me arrepiento… siento mucho decirte esto, pero eso no quita que fue algo terrible. ¡Nunca debía hacer lo que hice! Por Dios, Bella, eras _virgen –_remarco la palabra y rodé los ojos– ¡y yo prácticamente te violé! ¡Fui un maldito depravado!

Por Dios, que testarudo era. No sabía ya que hacer para que dejara de pensar que me había hecho daño.

- Esa es tu opinión- le dije, molesta- Lo que es para mí, fue genial. Fue sensual, explosivo… ¡nunca en mi vida había tenido tantos orgasmos! Quiero repetirlo… y sé que tu también. Me lo debes Cullen.

Lo vi debatirse, contrariado. Su rostro demostraba las mil emociones que cruzaban por su cabeza. Gimió, evidentemente complicado. Lo bueno, es que al menos se lo estaba pensando. Ya era demasiada pérdida de precioso tiempo…

- No puede ser- dijo, dando un par de pasos lejos de mi

- Deja de negar lo que sientes Edward- le dije, tratando de convencerlo- Te gusta el sexo violento, no es ningún crimen, y yo acabo de descubrir que a mí también… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo al respecto?

- No puedo- gimió- No volveré a comportarme como una bestia contigo… te robe todo, tu inocencia, tu virginidad… la posibilidad de entregarte a quine amas y que te ame… ¡No merezco nada mas de ti! Aunque lo desee…

Me miro suplicante.

- ¿Por qué?- rebatí yo– Para mí es lo más normal…-

- ¡No lo es! – yo soy un enfermo, siempre lo he sido… no está bien…-

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?- le conteste

- ¡Todos! –casi grito- Los médicos, las chicas a las que he dañado… ¡soy un monstruo!

- No para mí- dije convencida- Si no sale nadie dañado…. ¿Cómo puede ser algo malo?-

Lo vi intentar de rebatirme, pero se calló. Sabía que no tenía nada para hacerlo. Yo tenía la razón, solo que él se demoraba mucho en verlo. Pero siguió intentándolo, testarudamente.

- ¿Cómo puede no haber sido malo? ¡Te hice sufrir! ¡Te deje marcas!-

- Edward, lo último que hiciste fue hacerme sufrir… Debo admitir que no lo tenía planeado de esa forma, pero al final me encantó…y en cuanto a las marcas, pues es una consecuencia del sexo desenfrenado… se que también te deje algunas a ti…-

- No. No hay discusión. No volveré a tocarte – sentencio, convencido.

No le creía una maldita palabra. Sus lindos labios podían mentir, pero no su cuerpo… y se lo iba a demostrar.

- ¿No me deseas? – le dije, acariciándome

- No- me dijo, pero vi como se le endurecía el miembro antes de darme la espalda. Maldito mentiroso.

Sus jadeos acalorados lo hacina quedar muy mal. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Si nos deseábamos… teníamos que estar juntos. No había otra opción.

- No te creo ni una maldita palabra- le dije- Y te voy a demostrar que estas mintiendo-

Corrí lo suficientemente rápido como para que no alcanzara a detenerme. Salí corriendo por la puerta y prácticamente volé hasta mi casa. Me colé de vuelta en la habitación, solo para encontrarme a Alice y Rose en el mismo sitio, totalmente dormidas. Bien. No despertarían en varias horas más. Rebusque entre mis cajones hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Lo metí en mi bolsillo trasero y salte por la ventana una vez más. Corrí como un suspiro, justo para evitar que Edward cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Pensabas dejarme fuera Cullen?- le dije, divertida

- Yo no… mmm… lo siento- balbuceo.

Sonreí por su repentina timidez y me cole hasta la sala. Edward no sabía lo que tenía planeado, pero en mi interno sabía que al final le gustaría. Moví algunos muebles y deje la silla que había visto antes – una linda antigüedad en fierro forjado- al medio para mi acto grandioso. Seguro Edward no entendía nada de lo que yo hacía. Bien. Mucho mejor si era sorpresa.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibí que se me estaba escapando. Salte como un felino sobre él y lo atrape, justo antes de su huida. Lo tome por la camisa y lo senté en la silla, con fuerza. El no se escaparía de mí.

Me quedo mirando embobado. Me dirigí a él con fuerza y convicción.

- Te voy a decir esto solo una vez mas Cullen- dije- Lo que sucedió entre nosotros, no fue algo malo. Fue algo genial. Es verdad que fue violento, pero quiero que sepas que me gustó. En realidad no me gustó, me encantó. N yo misma sabia que me gustaban este tipo de cosas, hasta que lo hicimos. Y ya deja de decir que eres un enfermo o que me hiciste daño. Para mí, solo eres un tipo muy sexy al que quiero sentir dentro de mí de nuevo. Las cosas son malas cuando dañan alguien y aquí no hay daño alguno. Solo placer. No me hagas explicártelo mas… ¿es que no entiendes? Tú me gustas, lo que me hiciste me encantó… y quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo… Te deseo más que antes Edward. Y tú dices que no me tocaras de nuevo. Perfecto, es tu opinión. Pero yo hare que ruegues por estar conmigo. Te lo aseguro-

Lo vi tragar, nerviosos. Pero algo me decía que mis palabras le habían gustado. Esbozo una levísima sonrisa antes de contestarme

- No te tocaré de nuevo Bella- dijo seguro- Y es mi última palabra-

Eso era perfecto. Justo lo que quería escuchar. Le sonreí. Esta noche la iba a recordar toda su vida.

Me acerque de golpe, haciendo que se asustara un poco. Reí muy cerca de él y pase mis manos por su cabello, desordenándolo a propósito. Me encantaba verlo así, desordenado. Sabía que si intentaba tocarlo, el me quitaría las manos y lo impediría, asi que haría algo con ello.

Lo bese, sin previo aviso, haciéndolo gemir. Como sospeché, sus manos se apoderaron de mis brazos, tratando de alejarme. Pero utilizando todo mi arsenal de seducción, lo bese más profundamente, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. Sus manos se aflojaron un poco, lo que aproveche para tomarlas y llevarlas hasta su espalda. El no noto que yo las cogía tras de él con una sola mano, y menos que buscaba algo con la mano libre en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean.

Solo lo vi mirarme impactado cuando oyó el click a sus espaldas y sintió el frio de las esposas puestas en sus muñecas. Hija de policía, aprende cosas de policía.

Trato de zafarse, pero lógicamente no pudo. Las esposas lo sujetaban firmemente de las muñecas, apresadas al respaldo de hierro de la silla. Bufó, molesto y se zarandeó, pero si seguía así solo conseguiría caerse. Camine hacia atrás, observándolo y reí, muy contenta. Esto se iba a poner muy pero muy bueno.

- Esto no es divertido – lo oí quejarse-

- Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho, a decir verdad- le conteste

- Aun así no hare nada- me gruño, molesto

- Eso está por verse- le dije, admirándolo

Se veía muy sexy con su pelo revuelto y totalmente a mi merced. Le mostré la llave, y la guarde en un lugar seguro.

Me acerque a él lo suficiente como para que me viera. Pero no podría tocarme, aunque quisiera. Le sonreía mientras balanceaba mis caderas, y Edward mantenía su mirada fija en mí. Me di la vuelta y le di una muy buena vista de mi trasero, agachándome levemente. Lo oí gemir con angustia y pude ver que iba por buen camino. Lo miré desde mi posición, y le sonreí. Su cara de sufrimiento no tenia precio.

Moví mi trasero lentamente, justo frente a su cara y con lentitud me di la vuelta. Edward casi babeaba, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Su erección se había disparado dentro de su pantalón y no había forma de que lo ocultara. Lo miré hambrienta. Esto iba a ser difícil para los dos.

- Te mostrare lo que te pierdes- le dije segura- y la única forma en que te suelte será cuando me ruegues por tomarme… y yo te crea.

Edward gimió ante mi comentario. Su mirada mostraba lo desesperado que ya se encontraba.

Me volví a alejar de él, esta vez, jugué con mi camisa, levantándola hasta dejarle ver mi vientre. Sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos, embrujado. No se oía más que su respiración en la sala. Cerré los ojos, imaginando que mis manos eran las de él. Estaba tan excitada, que un gemido se escapo de mis labios. Acaricie los botones de mi camisa, y repentinamente la abrí de golpe, desgarrándola y lanzando lo botones lejos. Mis pechos desnudos bailaron libres, y sentí la quemante mirada de Edward en mí. Abrí los ojos, y vi la negra mirada de Edward, pegada en mis senos. Apreté mis pezones, pellizcándolos y acaricie toda su forma. Edward jadeaba en la silla, revolviéndose incómodo. Saco su lengua y relamió sus labios, mientras su boca quedaba entreabierta, mirándome acariciarme.

- Edward- gemí mientras aferraba mis senos con fuerza- Hum, Edward, te deseo tanto…

- Tócate preciosa, tócate para mi-

Esa voz enronquecida era la que yo quería escuchar. Lo miré y le sonreí, mientras sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban para no perderse nada de mi espectáculo. Me excité bajo su ardiente mirada. Y deslicé mis manos por mis costados, acariciando mi vientre y mis caderas. Aferré el botón de mi jeans, y hice amago de abrirlo, pero antes mire a Edward. La erección de su pantalón parecía dolerle, pero su boca seguía entreabierta y me miraba.

- Hazlo pequeña… no sabes cómo deseo verte…

Seguí obediente sus peticiones, abriendo el cierre de mi pantalón y bajándomelo hasta las rodillas. Edward jadeó con fuerza. Se remeció en la silla y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero no se mantuvo ni un minuto así hasta que volvió a abrirlos.

Terminé de quitarme el pantalón, lanzándolo lejos con un pie. Quede desnuda ante él, y deslicé una de mis manos entre mis piernas. Como sospeché, estaba empapada.

- Dios- gemí al poder tocarme

- Bella… no … Oh, por favor…

Abrí mis piernas y acaricié mi sexo. Estaba caliente y húmedo, y mis dedos se deslizaron con facilidad. Me quede mirando fijamente a Edward mientras lo hacía. Su mirada lujuriosa me excitaba a más no poder. El pantalón de Edward mostraba una mancha húmeda evidente. Decidí torturarlo un poco más.

Me acerque a él, dando unos pasos cortos. Edward jadeaba con fuerza, y lo vi forcejear contra sus amarras. No era buena idea, pues terminaría dañado. Bueno, nadie le estaba diciendo que forcejeara.

Quedé tan cerca de él que si sacaba la lengua, hubiese podido lamerme. Edward aspiró con fuerza, y volvió a jadear.

- Bella, puedo olerte desde aquí… ¡mierda! No sabes lo caliente que me pones…

- Lo sé amor… pero no quiero que solo me huelas… quiero que me pruebes…

Dicho esto, metí mis dedos en mi sexo, sacándolos mojados. Acerque mis dedos a Edward, quien de inmediato los atrapó en su boca, mirándome con lascivia mientras succionaba. Creí que tendría un orgasmo allí mismo. La lengua de Edward se enroscaba en mis dedos, limpiándolos y absorbiendo hasta la última gota de mi humedad

- Bella… sabes tan bien… quiero saborearte… comerte…

Sonreí. Me estaba tentando, pero no era eso lo que quería escuchar. Lo deseaba loco. Frenético. Y faltaba para eso.

Me arrodillé frente a él y me apoderé del cierre de su pantalón. Estaba húmedo y caliente. Edward jadeo, echando hacia atrás su cabeza. Sonreí mientras abrí con extrema lentitud su bragueta, haciéndolo sufrir con deliberación. Bajé sus boxers y su pantalón todo junto. Su erección salto ante mí, húmeda y roja, endurecida al máximo. Mis ojos brillaron de la necesidad. Deseaba ponerla en mi boca, pero no lo hice. Solo la deje libre y me puse de pie.

- Bruja- lo escuche decirme- ¡No puedes hacerme esto…!

Sonreí. Lo quería así, enfurecido y malvado.

Me recosté en frente suyo, en la mullida alfombra. Abrí mis piernas al máximo, y me deleite en ver como su erección saltaba en ansias y se humedecía _por mi . _Acaricié el vello de mi sexo, y sentí los jadeos descontrolados de Edward. Lo hacía con tal fuerza que podía sentir como removía el piso con sus estremecimientos.

- Bella, estás tan mojada… mierda… quiero penetrarte, hasta que no puedas caminar… ¡maldita mujer endemoniada!

- Si… quiero sentirte aquí… - dije, mientras introducía uno de mis dedos en mi cavidad. Se sentía tan bien que agregue otro más…

- Bella… tu cuerpo… es una poesía… tan hermosa… tan perfecta… ¡Te deseo!

- Hummm – solo pude decir, enfebrecida por mis propias caricias

- Recuerda cuando te tuve así… abierta… y mi miembro se enterraba en tu cuerpo suave… Estabas estrecha y me apretabas tanto que apenas y soporte cuando me introduje en ti…

- ¡Edward!- gemí desesperada por sus palabras

- Bella… Dios, quiero tenerte… quiero sentirte… ¡no me hagas esto!

Seguí bombeando e introduje un tercer dedo. Mi otro brazo subió hasta mis pechos y los pellizque con furia. Levante la vista y observe el miembro de Edward, totalmente mojado y palpitante. Edward tenía el rostro descompuesto, al punto de la locura o el éxtasis. No sabía bien. Su pecho bajaba y subía hiperventilando y veía como sus piernas temblaban presa del más furiosos deseo. Estaba muy sudado. Sus manos jalaban con furia detrás de la silla.

- ¡Te hare mía de una forma tan salvaje que te olvidaras de tu nombre! Tú me estas buscando Bella… y te aseguro que me vas a encontrar…- me grito

- Eso quiero… que me destroces… que me dejes sin aliento…

- Quiero esa boquita sucia tuya para poner mi miembro en ella… y que te tragues hasta la última gota de mi semen…

Grité golpeada por un feroz orgasmo. Edward jadeo con fuerza, mirándome extasiado. Gimió conmigo en cada una de mis olas de placer. Mi cuerpo convulsionó, y mis piernas cayeron cansadas, mientras seguía acariciando mis pechos con suavidad.

- No se que eres… - murmuró Edward- No sé qué haces conmigo… jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto a una mujer…

- Solo soy Bella Edward- le dije, aun acariciándome- Soy _tu Bella_…

- _Mi Bella_- repitió el, embobado

Me arrodillé de nuevo y respire en frente de su miembro. Edward gimió con fuerza y volvió a removerse en la silla.

No lo toque, solo me quede así, muy cerca. Sentía su aroma llenado mi mente. Era tanto o más grande de lo que recordaba. Era exquisito. Lo quería dentro de mí de nuevo. Con urgencia.

- ¿Te gusta? – oí que preguntaba Edward, con voz temblorosa

- Si- dije yo, simplemente.

- Lo tendrás de nuevo. Solo para ti pequeña- dijo en medio de jadeos

- Lo sé. Tu ya eres mío-

Edward no contesto. Lo oía jadear con fuerza, como si estuviese sufriendo. Lo mire, dudosa.

- Tócame- rogo- por favor tócame…. Solo una vez-

Lo mire, sin saber si debía o no. No estaba segura si era buena idea obedecerlo, aunque en realidad quería hacerlo.

Me puse de pie y me di la vuelta. Removí mi trasero en frente de él una vez más, mientras sus gemidos se elevaban de tono. Acercaba mi trasero a su miembro y luego lo alejaba. Edward gemía en frustración

- ¡Qué malvada eres…! no me hagas esto… te deseo como un loco… por favor…

- No- dije yo mirándolo- Ya sabes lo que debes hacer

Edward no dijo nada, pero siguió gimiendo. Trataba inútilmente de alcanzarme con su miembro, pero no podía acceder a mí. Mi humedad comenzó a correr por mis piernas de nuevo, anticipando.

- Bella… tu también lo deseas… no me tortures mas, vamos… acércate solo un poco mas-

Mi trasero estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir el calor de su miembro llamándome. Estuve a punto de ceder, pero no lo hice. Edward jadeó y me miró suplicante. Su miembro estaba muy rojo y se le pegaba al vello del vientre, mojándolo. Quizás solo un pequeño beso…

Me acerque a él, hambrienta. Me apreté los pechos frente a su rostro y los aplasté en su cara. Edward gimió extasiado y sentí su lengua recorriendo mi piel, mordiendo mis pezones, con furia. El dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo y el placer me golpeó como nunca. Me quejé sonoramente y lo aferré del cabello, mientras solo podía ver su cabeza, moviéndose entre mis senos.

Se separo un momento de mí para respirar. Me alejé en cuanto lo hizo. Me miro con deseo en la mirada y le volví a sonreír.

Edward jadeaba desesperado.

- Bella… no sé qué es esto… pero yo creo que… estoy a punto de…

Y lo hice. Me arrodillé frente a él y su miembro quedó frente a mi rostro. Nunca creí que podría ocurrir algo como lo que sucedió. Pero lo hizo.

Mis labios se acercaron al endurecido miembro de Edward y lo besé. Apenas la punta. Y eso fue todo.

Edward gimió tan fuerte, que casi me asustó. Retrocedí un poco, por instinto más que nada y pude ver, en primera fila, como Edward alcanzaba su orgasmo con solo haberlo rozado. El blanco liquido salto lejos, con fuerza, cayendo sobre su pecho, sus piernas y el resto de su ropa. Y no era poco, era bastante. Por largos dos minutos el pene de Edward estuvo estremeciéndose y escurriendo semen, hasta que no quedo más que una solitaria gota en la punta. Su miembro quedo semi erecto, algo de lado y goteando. Se me antojó terriblemente, pero no hice nada. Edward permanecía con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos muy cerrados. Respiraba con fuerza. Menos mal que lo hacía, porque por un momento pensé que le había dado un ataque o algo.

El levanto la cabeza con pereza y abrió sus verdes ojos. Me miró algo avergonzado, y me sonrió de lado.

- No creo que _eso _pase todos los días-

Reí por su comentario. El también rió conmigo. No se movía mucho en la silla, pero me acerque a él y lo besé en los labios. Se tensó en seguida ante mi contacto y luego de un par de segundos, me devolvió el beso con toda la ansiedad contenida. Su lengua casi arranco la mía, furiosa, y mordió mis labios varias veces, como queriendo impedir que me alejara. No lo haría, de todas formas.

- Bella… te deseo más que a mi vida… tú eres lo único que deseo tocar por el resto de mi existencia. Te ruego por lo que mas quieras que me dejes amarte. Tócame, hazme lo que desees… soy todo tuyo. Para siempre. Eres lo que tanto he esperado. Eres _ella_. La mujer de mi vida. La única. La mejor. Por favor…déjame demostrarte lo que te estoy diciendo. Déjame quererte. Realmente te lo estoy rogando… y yo jamás he rogado a nadie-

Sentí que mi corazón se derretía de golpe. Una mezcla de deseo y emoción desbordaron mi pecho. Busqué la llave de las esposas, ansiosa y me di la vuelta para deshacer la prisión de sus manos. Las esposas cayeron al suelo, con un sonido seco. Por algún motivo, retrocedí hasta que choque contra la fría pared, expectante.

Edward se puso de pie, con cuidada lentitud. Se masajeó las muñecas y pude ver con asombro como tenía heridas que sangraban. Se me abrió la boca de la impresión. Debió tirar mucho de su amarre. Estúpido.

De todas formas, no parecía quejarse de dolor alguno. Dio una patada a sus pantalones y quedo desnudo para abajo. Luego, se quito la camisa con lentitud, y se limpio el pecho y el resto del cuerpo que estaba aun húmedo. Edward estaba desnudo ante mí, de nuevo _muy_ erecto.

Entonces, me miró. El silencio fue absoluto por unos eternos segundos.

De alguna forma, estuvo frente a mí en menos de un segundo. Juro que casi no lo vi venir. Me estampó con tal fuerza contra la pared que la casa entera debió estremecerse. Gemí con descontrol. Los labios de Edward devoraron los míos, mientras sus manos me tocaban en tantas partes a la vez, que no estaba segura si tenía dos manos o cuatro. Se aferró a mis pechos con devoción, y sus labios bajaron a mis glúteos, levantándome y volviendo a apoyarme contra la pared, con furia.

Entro en mí de un solo golpe, y ambos gritamos a la vez. El placer era increíble.

La sensación del miembro de Edward en mi, era demasiado inexplicable. Me llenaba, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, como si fuese lo que me faltara para estar completa. Edward arremetió en mí con fuerza, remeciendo los muros de tal manera, que los adornos que estaban en el mueble de pared cayeron a nuestros pies, rompiéndose. A ninguno de los dos nos importo mucho. Jadeé en su boca, robando su aliento. Edward gemía y gemía, apretando mis glúteos con sus largos dedos. Lo mordí con furia en el cuello y lo sentí estremecerse.

- Bella…. Bella- jadeo entrecortadamente.

- ¡Edward!- grite, sobrepasada.

Un orgasmo devastador me remeció, mientras Edward mordía mis pechos enrojecidos. No me dio tregua alguna. Me beso nuevamente, y me puso con los pies sobre el suelo, solo para llevarme contra otra pared y estamparme de nuevo, esta vez de espaldas a él. Mas cosas cayeron de los muebles, volviendo la casa un campo de batalla.

Volvió a entrar en mí, con fuerza. Grité, superada por tanto placer.

Edward abrió mis piernas con la suyas, y se acomodó a mi altura. Me tomo por las caderas, entrando en mí en toda su longitud. Lo hacía rápidamente, haciendo chocar su pelvis contra mi trasero, con tal fuerza, que era lo único que se oía, además de nuestros gemidos. Como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello y deslizó su lengua por él, de arriba abajo, haciéndome marearme de puro gozo.

- Eres el regalo más dulce que me ha dado la vida… _mi Bella_… mi locura-

- Edward…

Fue todo lo que pude decir. El orgasmo volvió a tomarme, esta vez, casi por sorpresa. Aprisioné el miembro de Edward, a causa de mis convulsiones, lanzándolo al abismo a él, de paso. Sentí como descargaba su semen en mi interior, llenándome de su calidez, jadeando, mientras su pecho sudado se resbalaba sobre mi espalda. Nuestros cuerpos irradiaban calor.

Me volteó y quede frente a él. Volvió a besarme, con un poco mas de calma esta vez. Pero la calma en el caso de Edward, duraba muy poco.

Me movió y vi que su intención era llevarme a la habitación. Me hizo retroceder, mientras me besaba, pero tropecé a mitad de camino y caí sobre la alfombra. El cayó sobre mí, pero no me aplastó. Se me quedo mirando y supe que no llegaríamos al cuarto.

Me vi reflejada en sus profundos ojos verdes. Temblé ante su mirada, profunda y deseosa. Parecía que podía perderme para siempre en esos ojos.

- Que hermosa eres – murmuro sin dejar de mirarme- la cosa más hermosa que estos ojos han visto…

Me besó con suavidad en los labios y luego descendió por mi cuello. Gemí, deseando más de Edward. Siempre más. Sus labios siguieron bajando, trazando un camino de besos por mi pecho. Me comencé a estremecer, cuando su lengua salió de su boca, deslizándose por la suave curva de mis pechos dispuestos. Mis pezones se endurecieron al contacto, y mis manos se fueron instintivamente a su cabello, tirando de él. Edward siguió en su faena, bajando peligrosamente por mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciando mi piel hasta el último rincón. Mi cuerpo completo respondía a sus caricias, erizándose ante su toque.

Y luego, volvió a ser _él_.

Mordió la curva que hacía mi cadera y grité ahogadamente, mezcla de dolor y deseo. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis pechos, tomando posesión de mi cuerpo, mientras su lengua zigzagueaba por mis muslos, enviándome olas de placer increíbles. Quería que me devorara o que hiciera de mi lo que quisiera. Era suya. Su esclava.

Se deslizó entre mis piernas, abriéndolas para poder posicionarse, una vez más. Sentí su aliento cálido sobre mi piel y de pronto, sus ojos volvieron a toparse con los míos.

No dejó de mirarme nunca, ni aun cuando me penetró, con furia, como solo él podía hacerlo. Mi cuerpo se curvó por el placer otorgado, amoldándose al suyo, como un engrane perfecto, que hacia girar la maquinaria de nuestras propias vidas.

Gemí mareada en éxtasis, mientras Edward entraba y salía de mí, con ritmo frenético. Su boca estaba entreabierta, mostrando la punta tímida de su lengua, sus jugosos labios rojos me llamaban y yo obedecía, besando y mordiendo con ímpetu arrebatador. Subió mis piernas sobre sus hombros, haciendo así que la penetración fuese más profunda. Volví a respirar con fuerza, y esta vez se me unió en el coro de gemidos. Me aferré de pronto a lo que tuve a mano, y moví demasiado la alfombra, haciendo que se cayeran otras tantas cosas al suelo, desde una pequeña mesa lateral. Ambos nos quejábamos a la vez, sintiéndonos por completo. El orgasmo fue potente, y me hizo gritar de placer como nunca.

Edward se aferró de mis tobillos, levantándose un poco, como si quisiera observar su obra. Suspiró, pero no me pareció que estuviese cansado. Solo me estaba esperando a mí.

Me alzó entre sus brazos y esta vez si me llevó a la cama. Por el camino a la habitación, hizo algo más de desastre, al enredarse con una silla caída y patearla lejos, lo que destrozó unos de los jarrones decorativos. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

Me dejó caer en la cama, y se me quedo mirando, como si fuese algo maravilloso. Sonrió torcido y creo que los colores se me subieron al rostro.

- No sé cómo voy a hacer para detenerme- murmuro dejándose caer a mi costado y aferrándome a él con uno de sus brazos- no puedo dejar de tocarte… eres como una droga… intoxicante y adictiva…

- No dejes de hacerlo entonces- murmure, abrazándolo

- No pienso hacerlo de todas formas… tu ahora, eres mía-

Me tomo posesivo, y rodó en la cama, hasta dejarme sobre él. Me jaló por el cabello y me acercó a su boca, obligándome a besarlo. No necesitaba hacerlo, yo me moría por sus labios, de todas formas. Pero me gustaba su forma agresiva, y gemí sobre su piel. Sentí como se le erizaba la piel de la nuca, y me sentí poderosa, con ganas de hacerlo sentir más y más… tanto como él a mí.

Lo bese en el pecho, deleitándome de la forma suave y firme de su cuerpo. Parecía hecho para mí.

Baje de golpe hasta alcanzar su entrepierna, que ya estaba más que lista y dispuesta para mis caricias.

- Bella- lo oí gemir, cuando detectó mis intenciones

- Shhhh- lo hice callar, mientras mi boca se apoderaba de su cálido y duro miembro.

- Dios, como soñé con esto- susurro, tembloroso.

Introduje su miembro en mi boca, todo lo que pude, no pudiendo abarcar más que la mitad de él. Era largo y grande, y por más que me esforcé, no conseguí tenerlo todo en mi boca. Lo aferré desde la base con mi mano, y comencé a succionar, metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca, mientras daba algunas mordidas a su punta, lo que lo hizo gemir con descontrol.

Pronto sus manos bajaron hasta mi cabello, empujándome hasta su sexo, haciéndome tragarlo mucho más de lo que creí posible. Gemí, sintiendo que me tocaba hasta la garganta, mientras sus caderas tomaban vida propias, embistiendo en mi boca. Su sabor era enloquecedor.

- Así, preciosa… amo tu dulce boca… que cálida eres, tan suave… ahhh-

Sentí un furioso golpe de lujuria al sentirme penetrada tan firmemente por la boca. Me aferré a sus caderas, enterrando mis uñas en su piel, ganándome algunos gritos desacompasados. Pronto lo sentí temblar, mientras su sexo entraba y salía de mi boca con suma rapidez, indicándome que sui orgasmo estaba cerca.

- Bella… No… yo… -

No pudo seguir hablando, porque di un último mordisco en su punta, lanzándolo al orgasmo con tal violencia, que casi me sentí ahogada con su descarga. La calidez de su emisión llenó mi boca, y devoré todo lo que él me entregaba, ansiosa y sedienta.

Su miembro aun erguido salió de mi boca, y pase mi lengua por mis labios, mientras Edward me miraba sin creérselo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo con una leve sonrisa, jalándome hacia arriba

- ¿Quién crees tú?- le devolví la pregunta

Quedó en silencio un momento, pensando, mientras sus manos dibujaban círculos en mi piel.

- Tú eres mi complemento. Eres como yo. Es como el día y la noche- murmuró

- ¿Diferentes?- pregunte

- No- dijo él, sonriéndome… más bien, complementarios. No existe el día sin la noche, ni el calor sin el frío. Tú eres mi otra mitad. Sin ti no funcionaba. Ahora sé que estoy completo, porque te tengo a ti. Ahora soy feliz

- ¿Te me estas declarando?- jugueteé, acariciando los vellos de su pecho.

Una risa suave escapo de sus labios.

- ¿Quieres un declaración?- murmuro mirándome

Reí despacio

- Creo que ya lo has hecho- dije

- Si- admitió el- creo que mi cuerpo se declaro antes que mis labios-

- El mío también- dije yo, acurrucándome a el

- Si, aunque el tuyo estuvo un poco obligado- dijo frunciendo el ceño- al menos la primera vez

- No- dije- solo necesitaba el empujón

- Eres increíble- murmuro, besando mi caballo

Lo mire hacia arriba y besé sus labios, despacio.

- Mmmm-murmuro- No empieces, Bella…

- Quiero empezar- le dije, acariciando sus piernas con las mías-

- Eres mi perdición, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Lo bese, por toda respuesta. El devolvió mi beso, mientras sus manos bajaban por mis muslos, aferrando mi trasero.

- Podría estar haciendo esto hasta el amanecer- dijo él, oliendo mi cabello

- ¿Estás ciego? ya es el amanecer. Nos hemos pasado la noche muy ocupados-

- No he notado el amanecer. Creo que me han robado algunas horas. Las noches deberían ser más largas-dijo, perdido entre mis pechos

- Mmmm- dije yo, por toda respuesta

Edward abrió la boca, y capturó uno de mis pezones, mordiéndolo con suavidad. Deslizó la lengua por mi pecho, saboreándolo y su otra mano comenzó a viajar hasta mi entrepierna, tanteando mi calidez y mi humedad.

- Mas Edward, mas- gemí desesperada

- Todo lo que quieras preciosa… soy todo tuyo, eternamente….-

Me apretó entre sus brazos, abrazándome tembloroso. Sus ojos me miraron, como tratando de leer mi alma. Lo bese, mareada de felicidad, y enterré mis uñas en su espalda, ganándome otro gemido en mi cuello.

- Me gusta que me trates mal- murmuro en mi cuello

- Eso lo he oído antes- le dije, enterrando más mis uñas, hasta que casi me dolieron los dedos.

Me levanté sobre mis brazos y salté sobre su cuerpo. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

Me subí sobre él y busqué su miembro, enterrándome al momento. Comencé a moverme, con fuerza. Edward se aferró de mis caderas y se mordió los labios, haciéndome estremecer al verlo. Su cabello alborotado caía sobre unos de sus ojos, otorgándole un aire tan sexy que llegaba a dolerme. Comencé a balancearme furiosa sobre él, cabalgándolo como la mejor de las vaqueras. Edward cerró los ojos, lanzando suspiros ahogados. Me volvía loca su rostro, contraído en placer, sus labios rojos, hinchados de tantos besos y todo lo que fuera suyo. _Mi Edward._

La cama comenzó a removerse peligrosamente, rechinado como nunca por nuestras locas embestidas. Edward ayudaba, levantando sus caderas cada vez que yo bajaba, chocándonos y haciéndome gemir como una desesperada. El respaldo de la cama comenzó a golpear con fuerza contra la pared, remeciendo una vez más, la casa completa. Varios cuadros se cayeron de las paredes, estrellándose en el suelo. Comencé a temblar, sintiendo cerca el orgasmo, una vez más. De pronto, Edward tomo el control y me dio la vuelta de alguna forma, quedando sobre mí. Y comenzó a embestirme con locura, mirándome con los ojos salvajes, oscurecidos y la mandíbula apretada. La cama se remecía peligrosamente y Edward se tensó, jadeando. Nuestras pieles sudadas resbalaban entre sí, y sentí una vez más el calor en mi vientre, anunciándome el desenlace. Mi orgasmo me golpeó una vez más, fulminante, erizando toda mi piel.

Edward gritó y dio unas últimas furiosas estocadas, en un orgasmo tan arrollador como el mío, remeciendo la cama a tal punto, que cayó sonoramente sobre uno de sus lados, con un crujido sordo. Mierda. En todo nuestro arrebato habíamos roto la maldita cama.

Edward cayó sobre mí, riendo, pero yo estaba demasiado agotada como para reír. Aun así lancé un par de risas estúpidas, mientras Edward me abrazaba y me atraía a su lado.

- ¿Agotada?- pregunto él, alzando una ceja

- Solo un poco – mentí-

Sonrió de lado y deslizo sus dedos por mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. No había forma en que me cansara de este hombre.

- Pues mala suerte para ti. No te dejare dormir todavía pequeña… tú te metiste en esto… ahora… debes afrontarlo.

Acalló mis protestas con un beso. Creo que perdí un poco el conocimiento para la sexta vez que lo hicimos.

Desperté varias horas más tarde, cegada por el sol que entraba entre las cortinas. No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba segura de que debía ser muy tarde. Trate de moverme, pero un brazo me tenia firmemente sujeta de la cintura y no me dejaba moverme. Me volví para ver a un muy sonriente Edward, dormido a mi lado. Era increíble, pero parecía que era más hermoso aun dormido. Sus muñecas tenían muchas marcas, dejadas por las esposas que le había puesto la noche anterior. Su cuerpo tenía muchas mordidas, hechas por mí, y también noté que mis dedos estaban marcados sobre su piel en varios puntos. No recordaba haberlo apretado tan fuerte como para eso. Yo debía estar peor, pues cuando me moví, sentí que me dolía hasta el último pelo de mi cabello. Sonreí a pesar de eso, recordando entre los recuerdos de la pasión desbordada, sus hermosas palabras "Eres _ella_. La mujer de mi vida. La única…"

Trate de recordar que tenía que volver a casa, pero para esta hora, ya habrían notado mi ausencia. Con suerte las chicas cubrirían mi escape, como yo lo había hecho con ellas antes, innumerables veces.

Me acurruque en contra de Edward, quien suspiró y abrió un ojo, mirándome. De inmediato sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

- Hola tu – dijo perezoso-

- Hola tu – respondí, sonriendo

Edward acaricio mi cabello y suspiró. Se veía relajado y tranquilo, no como el día anterior. Me gustaba verlos así.

- Voy a ratificar algo- dijo él, mirándome

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte yo, intrigada

- _Si_ me quiero declarar- me dijo, rodando hasta quedar sobre mí.

Sonreí.

- Isabella Swan… estoy enamorado de ti. Y no hay retorno sobre esto. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Te amo, con todo mi corazón.

- No lo sientas- murmure, al borde de las lagrimas, y acariciando su rostro. - Yo también te amo. Desde mucho antes que tú te dieras cuenta

- He sido un ciego y testarudo horrible- dijo besando mis manos- ¿Me perdonaras eso?

- Solo si me besas- le dije, abrazándolo

Me beso con cuidado, como nuca lo había hecho. Era diferente, pero también se sintió bien.

- Se siente bien estar por el camino correcto- me dijo entre besos- Aunque este amor haya comenzado un poco enfermo.

- Te habías tardado mucho en darte cuenta- respondí

- Lo sé. Estaba aterrorizado de haberte hecho daño y que me odiaras. No soportaría eso- murmuro, besándome.

- Te dije que no me habías hecho daño- dije yo- Estamos hechos el uno para el otro-

- Si, tienes razón. Nada existe solo en este planeta. Todo viene en pares. Así es que… tú eres mi par. Mi otra mitad malvada y pervertida – rio.

Reímos abrazados. Esto era tan bueno y tan perfecto, que debí pensar que algo empañaría mi felicidad. Nada tan genial podía durar tanto. A mí siempre me pasaba eso.

Fuimos interrumpidos de la peor forma por un horrible ruido y unos gritos. Edward se sentó en la cama y me abrazó, protectoramente. Mi infierno estaba solo por comenzar.

Por la puerta del dormitorio emergieron muchas personas, pero solo tres me llamaron la atención poderosamente. Armado con un rifle y con los ojos negros de furia, estaba mi padre, Charlie y a sus costados la traición: Rosalie y Alice.

Edward me cubrió con la sábana, y me puso tras de sí, mientras enfrentaba a mi padre. Charlie estaba desencajado en ira y furia. Se le escapaba por los ojos.

- ¡Suelta a mi hija degenerado!- grito Charlie, apuntando a Edward.

Me pare de un salto aferrando la sábana a mi cuerpo, delante de Edward, interponiéndome entre él y el arma. Nadie le iba a hacer daño a mi hombre.

- ¡Vete de aquí Charlie, esto no es de tu incumbencia!- le grite

Pero las cosas estaban planeadas en forma maliciosa. De alguna forma, Alice y Rosalie me tomaron y me arrastraron lejos de Edward, mientras yo chillaba impotente.

- ¡Suéltenme malditas perras traidoras…! ¡no se atrevan a tocarme!-

Edward salto hacia mí, dispuesto a defenderme, pero un feroz culatazo del arma de Charlie en la nuca dejó Edward fuera de combate, gimiendo en el suelo.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, Cullen! Como fuiste capaz- gruño Charlie, al borde del colapso por indignación- Te vas a secar en la cárcel, te lo garantizo-

- ¡No! – chille yo desesperada, tratando de zafarme del agarre de las muy malditas, inútilmente- ¡Déjalo, no le hagas daño… no te atrevas a separarme de él…!-

- Llévensela de aquí- mascullo Charlie, sin mirarme-

Grite desesperada, estirando mis brazos hacia Edward. Lo último que pude ver fueron sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas, y su mano estirada hacia mí, queriendo alcanzarme.

- ¡Bella! – escuche que grito

Luego, todo fue silencio.

* * *

_**Vaya, esto se complico un poco. Veremos que hace Edward para el proximo capitulo... U.U... este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito nunca... son 22 paginas de Word...! espero que haya sido de su agrado. Que creen que hara Edward? tendran algo que ver sus hermanos? Hum... yo tambien me lo pregunto... gracias por su lindos comentarios...**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son deMeyer...:)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

Me alejaron de ella. En el preciso momento en que todo parecía encajar a la perfección en mi vida, en el preciso momento en que todo iba bien, la pierdo. Debía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas

Pero no lo estaba. Y era una mierda.

Charlie se encargo de dejarme muy en claro su punto de vista, cuando trate de seguir a Bella y de un golpe seco en el pecho me volvió a sentar en la cama. Sus ojos me taladraron y vi la furia ardiendo en ellos. A pesar de todo, alcanzaba a entenderlo, se trataba de su única hija. Su amor. Pero yo no pretendía arrebatársela, solo… amarla. Pero eso nadie parecía entenderlo.

Me lanzo otra mirada envenenada y me aventó algo de ropa en la cara, indicándome en forma evidente que ya era hora de vestirme. Ni siquiera había recordado que estaba desnudo. El salió de la habitación, entregándome algo de privacidad, que a estas alturas ya no necesitaba. De todas formas ya todos me habían visto el trasero.

Me puse unos jeans y la camisa y salí descalzo hasta la sala. Charlie estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, analizando con ojo crítico el desastre de la sala. Mejor era no decirle _de que forma_ habíamos causado ese desastre. No creía que le agradara mucho la idea de todas maneras. Me recordé mentalmente que se trataba del padre de la mujer que amaba.

- No me interesa saber nada de lo que le has hecho a mi hija- me gruño, furioso- pero sea lo que sea que hayan hecho, no volverá a repetirse. No volverás a ver a Bella, ni ella a ti-

Me estremecí ante esas palabras. Eso era lo peor que podía hacerme, pero trate de mantener la calma.

- Creo que esa decisión no le corresponde - murmure despacio, pero con firmeza

- Soy su padre - gruño él, alzando la voz

- No lo discuto - le dije mirándolo firmemente - pero ella es suficientemente madura como para ser capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Aunque esas decisiones no le agraden, Jefe -

Charlie me miro como si estuviese a punto de lanzárseme encima. En su mirada ardía la ira más profunda. Odio. Si hubiésemos estado solos, seguro me molía a golpes, pero no lo estábamos. Unos carraspeos sonaron a mis espaldas.

- Jefe Swan, debemos irnos… - murmuro alguien

Charlie me miro amenazadoramente un momento y luego me apunto con el dedo directo a la cara. Nunca me gusto que me apuntaran.

- Su te vuelves a acercar a mi hija, te corto las malditas bolas, ¿me oíste? – gruño con fiereza- Ella no es una de tus malditas putas Cullen. Olvídate de ella-

Dicho esto, salió con rapidez de la casa, como si le doliese estar conmigo. Parpadeé unos momentos, perplejo y algo atontado. Toda la situación era de locos, pero a mí no me importaba demasiado que amenazaran mi hombría, por ahora lo único que me importaba era ver a Bella. Cerré la puerta de entrada y me escurrí tras las cortinas, para ver que sucedía. Charlie había dejado una patrulla fuera de su casa, claramente a resguardo de que yo no me acercara. Bufe, molesto y me dirigí a la ventana de mi dormitorio, la que daba hacia la habitación de Bella. No se veía movimiento. Gruñí intranquilo y trate de contactarme con ella vía correo electrónico o teléfono, pero no conseguí hacerlo. Maldita tecnología inservible. Estaba a punto de lanzar el portátil por la ventana para cuando llegaron mis hermanos. Seguro me leyeron la mente o algo, estaba a punto de ir a su casa, a pesar de los policías. Sólo temía que me cortaran algo, pero en fin…

Emmett y Jasper tenían el temor pintado en el rostro y se abalanzaron prácticamente sobre mi cuando me vieron.

- Edward, ¿estas bien?- grito Emmett

- Hermano… ¿no te han hecho daño o algo…?

Los mire parpadeando. Vaya que volaban las noticias.

- No me sucede nada a mí… pero temo por Bella. Debe estarla pasando muy mal en este momento…- me estremecí de solo pensar en su dolor. Debía hacer algo.

- Charlie te estuvo buscando a ti y a ella por la mañana. Llegó a nuestra casa y casi echo abajo la puerta. Pensamos que Rose y Alice debieron de haberle dicho que quizás estarías allí, pues nadie más nos relacionaba…

Se me escapo un gruñido. Esas brujas me las iban a pagar.

- ¿Saben? Sus lindas novias ya se me están atragantando- gruñí molesto. Fueron ellas mismas las que arrastraron a Bella de mi propia casa. Malditas…

Jasper y Emmett se callaron y se miraron entre ellos, complicados. Supongo que estaban en la línea media y no querían herir a nadie. Bueno, a mi no me importaba si seguían o no con ellas, solo quería que nos dejaran tranquilos.

- Edward, quizás deberías dejar esta obsesión insana que tienes por esa chica… ella quizás ni sabe lo que quiere…

- No es una obsesión- defendí- Yo… siento algo por ella. Algo muy fuerte…

- Ayer no dijiste eso- murmuro Jasper, ceñudo

Suspiré, superado por mi propia frustración. Parecía que todo mundo quería separarnos.

- Lo sé. Pero ahora estoy diciendo otra cosa. Yo me di cuenta que la amo. Y no me alejaré de ella, por más que su padre lo diga. O Ustedes. Ella es mi vida ahora.

Los chicos me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loco. Quizás tenían un poco de razón. Estaba loco, orate. Loco de amor, por mi hermosa mujer de ojos marrones.

- Por favor, solo acéptenlo y no traten de entenderlo. Al parecer nadie lo entiende, excepto yo y Bella. Ella me abrió los ojos a un mundo diferente, en el que soy feliz… así que si se van a interponer, serán mis enemigos. Se los aviso desde ya.

Jasper se acerco a mí, con lentitud. Puso una mano en mi hombro y yo apreté la mandíbula. Ya sabía lo que se venía.

- Edward, por favor. Sé sensato. Conoces a esta chica hace cuanto… ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Y eso con suerte. Te acostaste con ella de la peor forma y solo porque ella te busca y te vuelve a meter en su cama ya crees que la amas… tú no sabes lo que es eso… tu…- tartamudeó

Mi rostro se endureció y me solté de su agarre con rudeza. No quería escuchar ningún sermón.

- Tú no sabes nada. No me vengas a mí con sermones. Uds. han sido igual que el resto. Me compadecen. Creen que soy un maldito fenómeno. Pero por primera vez, siento que no lo soy. Y eso ha sido gracias a ella. Así que no se metan en mis decisiones… y mucho menos en las de ella.

- Pero Edward…- comenzó Emmett

- ¡He dicho que no! Y ya lárguense de mi casa ¡No quiero escucharlos!

Emmett y Jasper me miraron con tristeza, pero se retiraron en silencio. Yo ardía en furia y apretaba mis puños. No había una sola persona que estuviera de acuerdo con lo nuestro, pero eso no me amedrentaría. Al contrario. Eso me daba más fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Traté todo el día de buscar una forma de contactarme con Bella. Daba vueltas en la casa como un león enjaulado pensando en lo que ella estaría viviendo. No me quería ni imaginar que alguien le pusiera una sola mano encima. Lo mataría, eso era seguro, con la furia que traía encima.

Miraba por la ventana con insistencia, pero no se veía movimiento en su habitación. ¿Ella estaría pensando en mi, sabría lo mal que lo estaba pasando sin ella? Me recosté en la cama coja y sonreí sin alegría al recordar cómo es que había quedado así. Que par de locos. Bueno, eso era lo que amaba de ella, lo parecida que era a mí, pero a la vez, distinta. Complementaria.

Las horas se arrastraron perezosas sin su presencia.

A eso de las diez de la noche, vi movimiento en su habitación. Salté de golpe a la ventana para ver si era ella. No se volvió a ver movimiento, pero me sentí ansioso y se me ocurrió enviarle mensajes a la antigua. Busqué un gran trozo de papel blanco y escribí con mala letra un curioso "Te amo… ¿y tú? Con un corazón que me quedo bastante a maltraer a decir verdad. Sonreí por la estupidez que estaba por hacer, pero en fin, esperaba que esto sirviera.

Pegue el cartel a la ventana, y lo adherí con algo de cinta adhesiva. Nadia podía hacer nada si me decidía de pronto a empapelar mis ventanas, por lo que los policías me miraron molestos, pero no pasaron de allí. Lo deje allí con esperanza y pasaron los minutos sin respuesta. Por largo rato estuve esperando algo, pero nada sucedía. Cansado, suspiré y me senté sobre la cama.

Me recosté y se me cerraron los ojos un momento, cansado. No sé cuanto rato paso, pero desperté algo sobresaltado, y mire por la ventana cuando me levante. Mi corazón se aceleró y sonreí como un idiota cuando vi en su ventana un hermoso corazón rojo que decía "Yo también"

Hubiera saltado, si no se hubiese visto demasiado ridículo.

Feliz por mi nuevo hallazgo, garrapateé unas líneas más en otra hoja, pegándola de nuevo en la ventana al tiempo que quitaba la otra. Los policías ya no me prestaban atención, por lo que ni se percataron de lo que hacía. Escribí "¿sola?" Pues necesitaba saber si lo estaba o no. Pasaron algunos largos minutos hasta que un papel apareció, diciendo: "mañana"

Rayos, no estaba sola. Trate de no jugar con mi suerte, pero necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Escribí "estas bien" y un signo de pregunta, a lo que me respondió en las mismas condiciones con un simple "Si". Bien, al menos por hoy eso bastaba para mí.

Cerré las cortinas algo triste y me recosté en la cama, que para mi suerte, olía muchísimo a ella. Increíblemente, su aroma no me atormentó, sino que me ayudo a dormir. Eso era bueno. Necesitaría fuerzas para lo que pensaba hacer al día siguiente. Me dormí con su nombre en mis labios, extrañándola tanto, que hasta soñé con ella. Lo bueno es que todos mis sueños fueron hermosos.

Desperté con algo de angustia en el pecho. De un momento a otro mi vida había cambiado tanto. Antes solo pensaba en trabajo y de pronto, solo podía pensar en Bella. Demonios, si que era obsesivo. Me reí un poco de mi mismo y me arreglé luego de una ducha rápida. Husmeé a la ventana de Bella y vi que no había nada en ella. Suspiré y trate de comer algo, esperando el momento para tratar de hablarle. De pronto me sorprendió ver un papel colgado de la ventana con un número. Su número.

Como loco tome el celular y marque casi desesperado. Escuché como marcaba y marcaba, sin que nadie contestara. Para cuando estaba a punto de colgar, escuche su voz tímida.

- ¿Edward?- oí y mi corazón casi detuvo por varios segundos. Estoy seguro.

- Bella- jadee, como si el aire volviera a mis pulmones después de estar sumergido por mucho bajo el agua

- Tengo poco tiempo- balbuceó rápido- Por favor, te necesito. No puedo estar más sin ti. Ven a verme. Esta noche, mi habitación-

No pude contestarle, porque cortó antes de que emitiera respuesta. Bufé, pero no estaba molesto. Estaba eufórico. Si ella decía que quería verme, yo cruzaría el océano completo para poder verla. Nos separaba solo una calle. Eso no era nada.

Bueno, lo haría con cuidado, solo por si acaso.

**_Bella POV_**

Malditas. Mil veces malditas. Ni siquiera me podía creer que esas dos arpías que me arrastraban hacia casa semidesnuda y a pesar de mis chillidos se hicieran llamar mis amigas. No eran más que unas zorras amargadas. Las odiaba.

Me arrastraron a mi habitación, encerrándome en ella antes de que les saltara encima. Eran unas malditas inteligentes, porque si se hubiesen puesto a mi alcance, les hubiera desfigurado el rostro a arañazos.

- ¡Malditas perras! – les chille- ¡Ni siquiera se les ocurra hablarme de nuevo mientras viva… las odio!-

No se oyó más sonido en la habitación. Me habían lanzado como una cosa, y no me habían dirigido una sola palabra.

Estaba tan furiosa, que quería gritar. Me quite a tirones la sabana que traía enroscada a mi cuerpo y camine a la ventana, solo para darme cuenta de que era imposible abrirla. Una rápida mirada me indico que la habían atascado, clavando el marco al borde de la ventana. Increíble. Ahora me trataban como una maldita loca de patio.

- ¡Ni crean que me van a tener aquí para siempre… malditas putas!

Chille algo más y me lance a la cama, llena de impotencia. Se me escaparon un par de lágrimas, que limpie enseguida. Tenía que pensar que era lo que haría. Suspiré y me metí al baño, abriendo la el agua para darme una ducha. Salí de allí y me cambie de ropa, arreglándome y cepillándome el cabello. Tenía que tener la mente fría y dejar de actuar como una boba. Era obvio que no sacaría nada chillando.

Me senté en la cama y de pronto, temí por Edward. ¿Sería que Charlie se habría atrevido a hacerle algo? Temblé de solo imaginarme que lo dañaran y trate de espiar por la ventana. No se veía nada, excepto una patrulla afuera de casa. No se veía a Charlie, ni tampoco parecía haber movimiento en la casa de Edward. Suspire y trate de buscar alguna forma de saber cómo se encontraba el. Habían quitado el teléfono de mi habitación y se habían llevado el computador. Mierda. Una maldita cárcel. Me recosté en la cama, de todas formas en algún momento tendrían que dejarme salir… ¿o no?

Me puse de pie, suspirando, odiando el tiempo que estaba pasando encerrada. En algún momento me habían ido a dejar una bandeja con comida, pero no había tocado nada de ello, lo último que tenía era hambre. Removí la cortina ansiosa, pero en la casa de Edward no se veía movimiento. Suspire y me quede allí de pie, mirando al infinito. De pronto, sentí que las cortinas se movían y pude ver a Edward. Mi corazón salto en el pecho y trate de no hacer nada que me revelara, para no meterlo en problemas. Al menos estaba bien.

Lo vi mover las cortinas y de pronto, pego y un cartel en la ventana. Había un mensaje, y era para mí. Mi corazón se agito y sonreí al ver lo que había escrito. Edward había garrapateado un descuidado "te amo y tú?" que me emociono al máximo. Era todo un amor si se lo proponía. Corrí como loca por la habitación, tratando de buscar algo que me permitiera escribirle algo en respuesta. Gruñí y deje un desorden monumental, pero al fin di con un marcador y una cartulina blanca, que utilizaba en la clases de artes. Escribí un primoroso "yo también" y un corazón, que pinte con lápices rojos. Me sentía una boba, pero estaba feliz. Husmee hacia afuera y cuando vi que los chicos que había dejado Charlie afuera no veían, pegue a la ventana el cartel, esperando que lo viera. Lo mantuve allí unos momentos y luego lo quite, temerosa de ser descubierta.

Momentos después pareció otro papel en la ventana, con la misma letra, con solo una palabra: "¿sola?". Di vuelta el cartón y escribí con mala letra, no estaba segura si en realidad estaría sola mañana, pero al menos me daba tiempo para que no se aventurara a lanzarse a mi casa como un lunático. Eso solo nos acarrearía más problemas. "Mañana" escribí y lo puse en la ventana, esperando que lo viera. Cuando saco de nuevo el papel de su ventana supe que lo había leído.

Un tercer papel apareció en mi ventana, con otra pregunta. Se me apretó el corazón cuando me di cuenta de lo preocupado que estaría sin saber nada de mi "estas bien?" preguntaba. Sonreí y quise escribirle algo esperanzador o que lo hiciera sentirse bien, pero nada se me ocurrió. Así que me decidí por lo simple y solo puse un sencillo "Si" y entonces, su papel, desapareció. Suspire y no volvió a ver aparecer ninguna otra nota. Lo adoraba por su ocurrencia. Algo triste y sin saber porque, me acurruque en la cama, tratando de dormir un poco. La noche se me hizo demasiado larga sin Edward. Estar sin él me dolía como si me desgarraran el pecho.

Me desperté con un sonido leve de alguien abriendo mi puerta. Me senté en la cama, aun adormilada y me enfurecí de pensar que eran Alice o Rose. Estaba a punto de tomar un zapato para lanzárselo encima a quien fuera, pero no me esperaba que quien estaba en la puerta fuese… ¿Renne?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte hosca, lanzando el zapato al suelo.

- Quería saber como estabas- murmuro ella, acercándose cuidadosamente - Solo quería que supieras que… yo no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto…-

La vi titubear y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Era evidente que había estado llorando, quizás discutiendo con Charlie.

- No necesito tu lastima- gruñí, tapándome el rostro con una almohada

- ¿Lo amas de verdad?- pregunto de golpe

Me quite la almohada de la cara y la mire parpadeando. Nunca había hablado demasiado con Renne, pero ahora parecía que quisiera ser mi amiga. Bueno, al menos era la única que estaba actuando como una.

Trate de decirle algo hiriente o alguna grosería para que se largara, pero mi corazón apretado necesitaba de alguien que estuviera de mi lado, para variar. No supe cómo me encontré de pronto entre los brazos de mi madre, sollozando como una desesperada e hipando como una bebe. Ella solo me acariciaba el cabello y me arrullaba sin decirme nada. Increíblemente me sentí mucho mejor después de esto.

Me seque las lágrimas y me arregle un poco el cabello. LA mire y le sonreí tímidamente, algo avergonzada por mi arrebato. Ella me miro con ternura y acaricia mi rostro. Se sentía raro, pero correcto. Suspire y me decidí a hablar.

- Lo amo mucho- musite

- Pues se te nota- dijo ella, sonriendo- Nunca te había visto luchar por algo con tanta fuerza. Eres otra. Eres toda una mujer.

La mire y parpadee. No sabía de todas formas a que venía esto.

- ¿Porque estás haciendo esto Renne? – pregunte de golpe

- Eres mi hija… yo… no he sido una madre excelente. Lo sé. Mi matrimonio con tu padre nunca fue bueno, lo sabes. No debí permanecer con él y debimos marcharnos en cuanto me di cuenta de que las cosas no resultarían. Lo siento. Fui una cobarde… y ahora las dos estamos sufriendo. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Esto que ha hecho Charlie no es correcto…

- ¿Nunca amaste a papa?- pregunte algo intrigada

- Claro que lo amaba. Y mucho- murmuro, mirando hacia la ventana- Pero a la edad a la que nos casamos el amor a veces no basta… hay que cuidarlo, cultivarlo… y nosotros nos dejamos estar demasiado. Lo único que no lamento, es haberte tenido a ti.

- ¿No estás enojada conmigo? – pregunte asombrada

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – pregunto con igual nivel de asombro

Moví la cabeza, tratando de despejarme.

- Bueno, porque me involucré con Edward y yo… me escabullí con él y además… bueno, tú sabes…-

Renne rio y su risa fue como un bálsamo para mi alma. Mi madre. Realmente me había hecho falta.

- No podría enfadarme contigo por algo que es inevitable. Se vieron, se juntaron y se amaron… yo me di cuenta en seguida- murmuro.

- ¿Lo sabías?- pregunte dudosa

- No por nada soy tu madre

Sonreí, sin creerme lo que oía. La última persona que creí me estaría diciendo esto sería ella… Bueno, ella y Charlie, con quien parecía estar siempre de acuerdo.

- Pero es que… Charlie y tu… siempre…-

- Lo sé- dijo ella- siempre de acuerdo en todo, ambos. Eso tampoco estaba bien. En realidad solo quería que estuviéramos en paz. Pensé que él sabía lo que hacía y lo apoye sin dudarlo. Pero ahora, es distinto. Esto no es algo cotidiano, se trata de amor. Y eso, es lo más importante. Yo no lo poyare en esta locura. Que intente separarte de él porque simplemente no le parece para ti no es justo. La que decide eres tú. Nosotros solo podemos recomendarte las cosas, pero no imponerlas… además, ya casi eres una adulta…

Me habían cambiado a mi madre. Oficialmente.

Me miro con amor y ternura. Justo como siempre hubiese querido.

- Quiero ayudarte- me dijo- Haremos esto.

Me explico que no podía hacer nada porque me sacaran de la habitación, pero que quizás podía hacer algo para que Edward entrara en ella. Me prometió que les diría a Charlie y a las chicas que me había dado un tranquilizante para que durmiera por toda la noche. Eso en realidad no era cierto, pero los mantendría alejados de la habitación. Ella también se encargaría de que Alice y bella se largaran de casa, pues parecían haberse atornillado allí. Antes de marcharse, me tendió su teléfono móvil.

- No se pueden hacer llamadas- suspiro- pero sí que puede recibirlas. Busca la forma de hacer que Edward te llame. Vigilare mientras hablan- dicho esto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Parpadeé por un momento, pero pronto reaccione y corrí en busca de un nuevo trozo de papel. Escribí el numero de Renne en el papel y rogando porque Edward lo viera y lo puse en la ventana. Espere paciente y nada sucedía. Renne volvió a verme, y me instó a apresurarme, pues Charlie quería subir a verme. Bufé y me di vueltas como loca por la habitación, tratando de hacer conexión mental con Edward… ¿sería que no miraría nunca por la ventana?

Al parecer, Dios también estaba de mi parte. De pronto el celular de Renne comenzó a vibrar y yo mire el número desconocido que timbraba y timbraba. Me quede helada. De pronto, me aterré. ¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si era alguien más…? No podría con la decepción. Dudé un momento mas y finalmente, presione el botón y respiré con precaución. Temerosa, pregunte casi en un susurro:

- ¿Edward?- y escuche un jadeo agitado al otro lado de la línea.

- Bella- oí su voz y se me erizaron los vellos cuando su tono me hizo recordar la agitada noche que habíamos tenido hace tan poco. Dios, como lo extrañaba…

- Tengo poco tiempo- le dije, apresurada- por favor, te necesito. No puedo estar más sin ti. Ven a verme. Esta noche, mi habitación-

Y dicho esto, colgué, demasiado nerviosa para algo más, ya que Renne carraspeaba con insistencia fuera de mi alcoba y podía oír los pasos firmes de Charlie subiendo por la escalera. El teléfono se escurrió de mis torpes dedos, y Charlie estaba prácticamente fuera de la habitación. El terror se apoderó de mí y no encontré más que patear el teléfono bajo la cama, justo cuando Charlie entraba en la habitación. Si se le ocurría sonar en ese momento, estaba muerta.

- Isabella Marie Swan - gruñó Charlie, mirándome con ojo crítico

Mierda, si me llamaba por mi nombre completo estaba metida en un lio de proporciones.

- Charlie- murmure, sentándome en la cama y mirando mis uñas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando?- rugió Charlie, mirándome duramente. No me amedrentaría, de todas formas

- No sé a qué te refieres- dije, tratando de mostrar indiferencia

Sentí solo dos pasos y de pronto, mi brazo era apretado con tal fuerza que pensé que me lo arrancaría. Se me escapo un gemido de dolor.

- No me vengas con esas. ¡Te estabas revolcando con el maldito de Cullen! Los encontré ahí, como un par de… - Charlie se atoró con las palabras, preso de la furia. Luego me sacudió un poco cuando me dijo en el tono más amenazador que le he oído

- Nunca volverás a ver a ese mugroso de Cullen- siseo- si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, te arrepentirás, ¿me oíste?

La cólera llameó en mi interior. El miedo cedió y solo sentí la furia. No me iban a separar del hombre que yo amaba.

- ¡No me puedes tener encerrada para siempre!- grite- ¡Tú no eres mi dueño!-

- ¡Soy tu padre!- bramo- ¡y en esta casa harás lo que yo te digo!-

- ¡No!- conteste, para mi asombro, casi sin pensarlo- ¡Jamás me alejarme de él, yo lo amo!-

- ¡Sí que lo harás!- grito, temblando de indignación y me remeció con tal fuerza que me castañetearon los dientes

- ¡Eres un maldito frustrado, vienes y te descargas en mi… te odio! ¡y puedes irte a la mierda!-

Vi la cólera llamear en sus ojos. Cerré los ojos y esperé el desastre, pero nunca llegó. Para cuando los abrí, pude ver, asombrada que mi madre se había interpuesto. Nunca lo espere de ella.

- Si sigues tratando así a mi hija, te dejo. Vete de aquí y déjala sola- dijo Renne con voz serena, pero firme. Me asombre de que Charlie la obedeciera.

Charlie se alejó y me miro con la decepción marcada en su rostro. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, para luego dar un portazo al salir de la casa.

Me desmoroné en cuanto sentí que se había ido. Me senté en la cama, sollozando y temblando. El brazo me dolía, peo no me importaba. Me dolía mas imaginar que sería de mi vida sin Edward.

Renne me abrazo y pronto me sentí mejor. El hecho de que me apoyara era de gran ayuda.

- Tranquila… no puedo hacer que salgas de aquí por ahora, pero no dejare que entre más a tu habitación, te lo prometo

- Está bien… no me importa lo que diga. No dejaré de ver a Edward.

- Tienes que dejar que las cosas decanten… no luches contra él, quizás sea mejor que no se vean un tiempo y luego…

- ¡No, no dejare de verlo…! si lo hago yo... - balbuceé

No terminé de hablar. Sentía como si me arrancaran parte de mí con solo mencionar en alejarlo. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto de algo deseable a algo vital. Era como una enfermedad, que empeoraba día tras día. Y la sanación, estaba en sus brazos.

**

* * *

**

_Bueno, que les puedo decir... lamento haberme tardado mas que nunca, pero estaba totalmente bloqueda y escribi este capitulo casi seis veces y jamas me gustaba... tuve que recurrir ayuda y muchisimas otras cosas... al final termine cambiando todo lo que originalmente pensaba... pero creo que ha sido para mejor. Lo siento! espero que comprendan... que no quiero entregarles algo mediocre. Ahora, para compensarlas, decidi subir el otro capi en seguida... :) Bueno, se que dije que la historia seria corta, pero por algun motivo se me alargan... no se! Bueno, de todas formas ya queda poco, a lo mas dos capitulos largos o tres normales. Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Mordiscos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer...:)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

"Cálmate Edward, cálmate" me repetía como una oración, constantemente. Estaba seguro de que si daba más vueltas en mi habitación, terminaría por hacer un agujero al suelo. Era ya la hora del crepúsculo, pero debía esperar hasta el anochecer. El refugio de las sombras. Todo para poder acceder al sagrado regalo de los dioses que resultaba ser mi Bella… el dolor diario de mi corazón, el delirio de mis noches. Mi amor.

Gruñí como un orate, pues aunque resultara ridículo ya estaba listo para ir a ella casi dos horas antes de que anocheciera. Quizás estaba excediéndome en la anticipación, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como saber que irías a probar tu próxima dosis de droga. Estimulante. Deseable y muy adictivo. Por ende, excesivamente peligroso…

Me aferraba el cabello sumido en la peor de mis angustias, sin saber si la hora era apropiada o si el momento había llegado. Yo solo quería verla. Y por primera vez en mi vida, no quería tirármela ni nada. Solo verla, oírla, sentirla, saber que estaba bien. Nada más.

Otee el aire de la noche como un sabueso, esperando cualquier señal que me obligara a decidirme. No llegaba la señal, de todas maneras. La casa de Bella tenía la mayor parte de las luces encendidas, pero la única luz que me importaba estaba apagada. No sabía si ella no estaba, o si estaba o si todo no era más que una trampa. De todas maneras, yo quería arriesgarme.

Cuando dieron eso de las doce, ya no pude más. Todavía estaba encendida una luz, pero me importo más bien poco. Salí de casa con el sigilo de una pantera y me deslicé entre las sombras, tomando la precaución de que la luz no me diera de lleno en ningún momento, para no delatarme. Me sentía bastante mal de estar haciendo todo esto, además, pensaba que esto no le cuadraba a mi edad. Era más bien una actitud de adolescente. Me reí de ello y seguí caminando. Para cuando llegue a casa de Bella, fácilmente habían pasado unos diez minutos y eso que estábamos uno frente al otro. Me carcomían los nervios casi tanto como las ansias. Me paré en frente de su ventana y me quede observando allí como un bobo alrededor de veinte minutos. Cada vez que creía que estaba listo para escabullirme al dormitorio de ella, algo sucedía que me lo impedía.

La primera vez fue un maldito automóvil, que por un momento creí que era Charlie, pero no fue así. La segunda vez pise a un jodido gato, que lanzo un maullido ronco que me hizo saltar, pero no me amedrentó lo suficiente. La tercera vez ya me encontraba bajo su ventana, casi temblando. Tome aire con profundidad, como si fuera a sumergirme y alcancé la ventana. Moví el marco tratando de abrirla, pero no cedía. Maldije un momento y luego volví a insistir, tratando de no meter demasiado ruido. Co un último crujido por fin la ventana se abrió, golpeándome con el aroma de ella, cuando metí mi cabeza por el negro agujero. Creí que me caería de espaldas, pero increíblemente me mantuve compuesto. Suspire y otee la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no logre distinguir nada. Me equilibraba peligrosamente en una de las tablas de la casa, así que decidí que era hora de entrar. Lo que tendría que ser, seria.

Di un salto sigiloso en el interior de la habitación, parpadeando para tratar de acomodar mi vista a la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Di un paso y me di de lleno con algún mueble que estaba allí. Maldije por lo bajo, me había dolido mucho. Era la desventaja de no conocer el terreno en donde estaba, así que me quede quieto, tratando de ver algo. Un minuto más tarde, lograba visualizar las sombras de algunas cosas y mis ojos la buscaron con desesperación. Por un momento, dude y creí que quizás me había metido en la habitación equivocada… ¡menudo desastre! No creí que a Charlie le gustara mucho que lo abrazara a mitad de la noche…

De pronto, sentí unos finos brazos atraparme por la espalda y supe en seguida quien era. El corazón se me desboco en dos segundos, y se me escapo un gemido un poco comprometedor, pero no importaba demasiado. Estar entre sus brazos, era todo que deseaba en esta vida.

Me di la vuelta y por puro instinto busque sus labios.

Y los encontré.

Cuando mi piel rozo con la suya, estaba seguro de que el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo por algunos segundos. Sentí el temblor de su boca, y abrí la mía, siempre dispuesta a calmar cualquier deseo que ella le expresara. Atrape sus labios entre mis dientes, dándole una pequeña mordida antes de deslizar mi lengua entre ellos y exigir su respuesta.

Ella entreabrió sus labios y nos enredamos, devorándonos en silencio.

EL beso fue furioso y lo único que se podía oír eran los suspiros contenidos de ambos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero era imposible despegarme de su boca. La acerque a mí y pude comprobar con delirio, que ella no estaba más que con ropa interior. Si me quería matar, este era un buen camino.

Deslicé mis dedos por su espalda, sin dejar de besarla, sintiendo que mis sentidos estaban alterados por la falta de visión. La sentía exudando deseo, casi tanto como yo. Cada caricia despertaba un poco más el monstruo interno que pugnaba por salir y tomarla en forma desesperada. Pero no podía permitirme perder la razón en este caso. Tenía que mantener mi mente fría y no dejarme llevar… demasiado.

Sentí como Bella se apretaba contra mi cuerpo y sus manos subían por mi espalda y llegaban a mi cabello, jalándolo con firmeza. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y luche un momento por separarme de ella. Tenía que hacer bien las cosas esta vez.

La separe de mí casi con dolor. Mire sus ojos, que brillaban en la oscuridad. Su tibio aliente acaricio mi rostro, mientras trataba de recuperar el control de mi mismo. Mis manos temblaban, mientras mi boca buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

- Yo- murmuré casi con un hilo de voz- No puedo hacer esto… aquí-

- Si puedes- susurro ella, posando sus labios en mi garganta, haciéndome cerrar los ojos a causa del vértigo de su contacto

- No- gemí miserablemente, tratando de atrapar la milésima de cordura que aún me quedaba

La separe una vez más de mí e inhale el perfume de su piel, extasiado.

- Tu sabes cómo soy yo- le dije, roncamente- soy desastroso, demasiado rudo, y no pudo quedarme en silencio- la oí reír ante estas palabras- Así que… no puedo hacerlo, a menos que estas ansiosa por verme morir-

Bella tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta su cama, en donde se sentó. Dudoso, tome asiento a una considerable distancia de ella, ganándome una sonrisa. Suspire, esto iba a ser demasiado difícil, pero lo importante es que al menos estaba con ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella, apoyando su mano en mi mejilla

Sabía a lo que se refería.

- Si - dije yo- Pero me estuve muriendo de preocupación por ti… lo importante es saber si tu estas bien, ¿No te ha hecho daño… o…?

Me dolió incluso imaginarme que ella hubiese estado pasándola mal. Era extrañísimo, sobre todo considerando que la única persona que le había hecho daño realmente, era yo. Por más que ella lo negara, yo era el único dañino en todo esto. Pero además de eso, era muy egoísta. No podía quedarme sin ella, aunque supiera que era lo más correcto. Simplemente, no podía.

- Estoy bien - murmuro ella y pude ver brillar su sonrisa en la oscuridad

- Me alegro - murmure, aliviado.

Ella volvió a acercarse a mí, y mi cuerpo entro en tensión. Ella lo pudo notar aun en la oscuridad.

- Sé lo que te pasa- dijo ella, muy cerca de mi boca- tienes miedo de que no seas capaz de hacer el amor conmigo en silencio. Calmadamente. Crees que dejaremos un desastre como la última vez… ¿es eso?

La mire, preguntándome si ella era demasiado inteligente o yo sería demasiado obvio.

- Si - dije, asombrándome de lo temblorosa que sonó mi voz- recuerda que aunque tú digas que me quieras y que te gusta como soy, aun así no soy muy normal para… bueno… eso-

Bella volvió a reír, y esto ya comenzaba a irritarme. No le veía el lado divertido, por más que lo buscara.

- No te enfades- dijo ella, demostrando lo bien que me conocía- Se lo que temes y no es que me burle. Pero es extraño que actúes y hables así después de todo lo que sé que eres capaz de hacer. Además, tu temor es muy tonto. Claro que puedes hacer esto. Yo te enseñare como.

La mire extrañado. ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Drogarme? No se me ocurría otra forma de quedarme tranquilo teniéndola tan cerca.

- No creo que sea posible- murmure, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en su palma- No existe forma en que yo no me vuelva un loco cuando se trata de sexo…

- ¿Al menos lo has intentado?- preguntó ella

Pensé un momento antes de contestar. En realidad, no conocía otra forma de tener sexo que no fuera así, violentamente, con rudeza. Eso era porque me dejaba dominar por mis instintos en forma ciega, y no existía una ocasión en que hubiese estado tranquilo o sereno al hacerlo. Siempre parecía estar desesperado. Así que… no, no había intentado algo así.

- No- murmuré al final, sabiendo lo que me diría después de eso.

- ¿Entonces como sabes que no puedes?- preguntó, lógicamente

Gruñí a toda respuesta. No creía que fuese momento para probar si era o no capaz en esta situación. Era muy peligroso.

- ¿Por qué no puedo solo… abrazarte y dormirme a tu lado?- pregunte, temeroso

- ¿En realidad quieres eso?

Mierda. No. No quería eso, pero no se trataba solo de mí, se trataba también de ella. No quería meterla en más problemas de los que ya estaba.

- No… pero Bella…-

No me dejo hablar y me acerco a ella. Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y antes de que pudiera responder a su beso, me tumbo con firmeza en la cama, de espaldas. Ella llevaba la ventaja, pues yo ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba parado. Con suerte sabia donde estaba la ventana.

- Haremos esto. Lo he pensado. Sé que te va a sonar extraño, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Creo saber porque te comportas tan eufórico, y quiero comprobar mi teoría. Si todo resulta bien, me estarás muy agradecido al final. Así podremos estar juntos ahora... y todas las veces que queramos-

Me quede callado, sin saber que otra protesta lanzar, porque mi mente estaba tan entumecida por su aroma y su presencia que no le quedaban neuronas disponibles para coordinar palabras. Me limite a asentir estúpidamente, sin saber siquiera si me veía hacer esto. De todas formas ya estaba hasta el cuello… y vaya que si quería que resultara, sea lo que sea que estuviese planeando.

Ella rio despacio y la sentí levantarse de la cama. Mi mente embotada solo me hacia seguirla en la oscuridad, pensando en lo que haría para conseguir dejarme quieto. La oí remover algunas cosas y oí como se escurría algo de algún mueble, cayéndose al suelo y causando un ruido fuerte. Mi respiración se atoro y abrí los ojos horrorizado. Comencé a medir la distancia entre el punto en donde estaba y la ventana, analizando si me haría mucho daño al lanzarme de cabeza…

- Lo siento- murmuro ella, de nuevo a mi lado, aunque no parecía alterada.

- Te pueden oír- gruñí yo, molesto- Si Charlie viene y me descubre…- me lleve las manos a mi sexo involuntariamente. No quería perder nada allí abajo.

- Charlie no vendrá. Esta durmiendo como una roca. Confía en mí. Tengo algo de ayuda en esto… pero por ahora, tu solo quédate quieto y cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué...?-

No alcance a decir más, porque de pronto tenía sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo, callando mis quejas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y comencé a responderle ansioso, sintiendo como su dulce lengua acariciaba mis labios. Debo haber estado muy perdido en el beso, porque apenas si note cuando elevo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a… ¿atarlos?

- Bella- gruñí- tratando de hablar

- Shhhhh- dijo ella, mientras pasaba mis manos entre las amarras y la cabecera de la cama.

La deje hacer, aunque no entendía que esto pudiese ayudar. La última vez que me ató, en la silla, casi echamos la casa abajo cuando me soltó. Eso no podía ser una buena idea.

- Bella- dije una vez más, pero fui acallado por un nuevo beso. Ella se puso en pie para verificar que estuviese bien amarrado. Luego, se acerco a mí, y deslizo con suavidad una venda sobre mis ojos. Ok, esto no me lo esperaba.

- Ya no veo sin la luz encendida, no creo que esto sea necesario - dije

- Pero yo si quiero verte-

Moví la cabeza, poco convencido. Luego sentí como sus manos me quitaban los pantalones, y gemí ante su contacto. El no verla, ni poder tocarla, solo lo hacía peor. La oí maldecir luego de haberme quitado todo de la cintura para abajo.

- Olvidé quitarte la camisa primero- dijo ella- Ahora no podre quitártela.

Yo reí. Ese era un pequeño detalle.

- Rómpela- dije de pronto, excitándome con toda la situación.

- ¿En serio? Es muy bonita…

- Bueno, si no quieres, déjala puesta-

Sentí los pasos de Bella alrededor de la cama y de pronto sentí su peso en ella y como se deslizaba sobre mí. Jadee al sentirla, y mi miembro palpitó por la sensación. Sentí como abría los botones de mi camisa y acariciaba mi pecho, deslizando las uñas sobre mi estomago y haciéndome tragar en seco. De pronto y con una fuerza que no me esperaba, desgarró la camisa de los costados, para luego seguir con los brazos. Gemí despacio, pues la sensación era agradable. Luego de esta sesión, sentí que me quitaba los restos de la camisa y ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

- Esto hay que verlo- lo oí decir, mientras sus pies se alejaban de la cama.

Escuche el sonido del interruptor de la luz y percibí una leve claridad.

Bella lanzo un gemido que mi miembro registró en seguida. Sentí que mi dureza crecía, al saberme observado. Luego, todo quedo silencioso y necesité saber donde se encontraba.

- ¿Bella?- pregunte, sin saber de dónde vendría su voz

- Eres perfecto- oí su voz, más cerca de lo que pensaba, cerca de mi cuello

- Eso es porque tú no te has visto bien- conteste yo-

Bella se deslizo sobre mí una vez más y pude notar que ya no traía la ropa interior puesta. Entreabrí los labios, y los humedecí, expectante. No sabía lo que tramaba, pero estaba ansioso de comprobarlo.

- Escúchame Edward, estas son las reglas. No intentes soltarte, porque solo conseguirás dañarte y hacer ruido. Relájate. Tampoco te muevas demasiado, quiero que me dejes hacer las cosas, sin apresurarlas. Y quiero que me digas exactamente lo que deseas que te haga, cada cosa que pase por tu mente yo la hare. No te desesperes, y limítate a sentirme. Si no me ves y no puedes tocarme, creo que no será tan fuerte el golpe de lujuria y quizá así, puedas tratar de hacerme el amor normalmente. Si todo sale bien, te soltare. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Moví la cabeza, asintiendo. No sabía si esto resultaría, pero quería de todo corazón que así fuera. Si en realidad el problema era que yo me entregaba demasiado a mis sentidos, quizás esto si ayudara. Levante levemente las caderas buscando su roce. Ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, regañándome.

- Quieto Edward o no te hare nada-

Me quede muy quieto. Dejaría que ella diera el primer paso.

- Muy bien Edward. Ahora dime. ¿Qué quieres que haga primero?

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, pues mi mente me dio un millón de ideas distintas, todas igual de excitantes. Pero pensé que lo mejor sería evadirme un poco de mi propio deseo y hacer algo que nos gustara mucho a los dos. Recordé algo que no había hecho desde la primera vez que estuve con ella y mi sexo palpitó, ansioso.

- Quiero probarte- dijo yo, casi en un susurro

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar Edward?- pregunto ella, con voz sedosa

- Mmm…. A ti, quiero… tu sexo en mi boca… por favor- gemí

Sentí hundirse la cama con sus movimientos y de pronto, pude oler a la perfección el aroma dulzón de su excitación. Levante mis labios ansiosos, tratando de alcanzarla, pues sentía su calor y sabía que estaba muy cerca. Una de sus piernas se deslizo con cuidado al costado de mi rostro y saque la lengua, en busca de lo que deseaba. Bella gimió, y de pronto, pude sentirla sobre mí. Mi boca se abrió y pude tener en mis labios una vez más, el inigualable sabor de Bella. Su esencia. El sexo de Bella estaba sobre mí, y ella tenía sus piernas abiertas, justo sobre mi cara. Levante la cabeza y enterré mi lengua en el, saboreando la humedad que allí había. Gemí al comprobar lo excitada que ella estaba, mi lengua recorrió sus pliegues, saboreando todo a su paso. Estuve a punto de tener allí mismo mi orgasmo, tenía los músculos completamente tensos. Jadeé un poco sobrepasado, pero me obligué a tomarlo con calma. Así fue que atrape su clítoris con mis dientes, cuidadosamente y succione con firmeza. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Bella se estremecía, y que luchaba por mantenerse recta, pues su posición vacilaba de vez en cuando.

Me empeñé en este punto y lamí con devoción, devorando con placer su sexo por completo. Volví a deslizar mi lengua, esta vez de arriba a abajo, recorriendo toda su longitud. Bella luchaba por no gemir, y oía sus quejidos ahogados, que solo me excitaban más. Sentí que mi pene se humedecía, goteando en pura anticipación.

Introduje mi lengua en su interior, sintiéndola muy caliente y la curvé, buscando su punto de placer. Cuando se le escapo un pequeño grito, supe que lo había conseguido. Unos segundos después, pude sentir como Bella temblaba como una hoja y casi se derrumbaba sobre mí, pero se mantuvo en su sitio, permitiéndome lamer con lentitud su palpitante clítoris, extendiendo gloriosamente su orgasmo. Ahogo sus gemidos lo mas que pudo, pero de todas maneras pude oírla. Lamí la humedad que surgía de ella, deleitándome en su sabor. Mientras las caderas de Bella seguían delicadamente mi ritmo. Suspire cuando la sentí alejarse.

- No- me queje, al no sentir su peso sobre mi

- Shhhh- me calló ella y su voz sonó enronquecida - solo dime qué quieres ahora. Esto es para los dos.

Relamí mis labios, pensando sin duda que volvería a pedir esto después. Pero por ahora, estaba demasiado caliente y necesitaba con urgencia algo de atención…

- Quiero que tu dulce boca rodee mi pene. Ve allá y comete todo lo que tengo- gruñí

Percibí que se puso de pie, pero luego no oí otro sonido. Moví mi cabeza, tratando de captar algún sonido, pero no percibí nada. Era frustrante pero excitante a la vez no saber qué ocurría.

Espere pacientemente y justo cuando menos lo esperaba, sentí la calidez de su lengua en mi vientre, descendiendo y luego volviendo a subir, Suspire, agitado y mordí mis labios, mientras evitaba que se me escapara un gemido. Aspire aire y retuve la respiración. Y entonces, su boca me trago por completo y temblé de pies a cabeza. Solté el aire retenido de golpe, gimiendo por lo bajo, sin creerme en lo sublime de la sensación. La boca de Bella me rodeaba por completo, pero no conseguía sentir ningún otro punto de su cuerpo. Solo sus labios.

Apreté los dientes mientras Bella me tragaba una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando con ritmo constante. Mis piernas entraron en tensión y mis manos tiraron de las amarras en forma inconsciente. Bella noto esto y se detuvo de pronto. Comprendí la indirecta y deje de luchar, suspirando y tratando de relajarme. Bella siguió con su faena, esta vez incorporando sus manos, atrapando mis testículos y acariciando mi vientre. Sus labios apretaron mi miembro, succionando con fuerza, mientras sus dientes rozaban cuidadosamente mi extensión, entrando y saliendo de su boca a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Abrí la boca, aspirando aire en bocanadas desesperadas, mientras sentía como mi vientre se apretaba y el placer se hacia insoportable.

Bella gimió, y la sentí deslizar su lengua por la punta, aprisionando mi pene de la base y dándole lamidas cortas. Mi mente quedo en blanco cuando volvió a introducírselo por completo en la boca, y mis caderas se arquearon involuntariamente. Ahogué de muy mala forma un grito y sentí como el orgasmo me golpeaba, furioso, mientras mi descarga llenaba la boca de Bella, quien tragaba con devoción, como si se tratase de algún helado delicioso. Si tenía que morir, por favor, que fuese justo ahora. Estaba en el cielo.

Bella se aferro a mis piernas, ya que estas temblaban demasiado. Deposito un beso en mi vientre y suspiro sobre mí, mientras yo dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, sin creerme la sensación que había experimentado. Al menos todavía no me volvía loco y eso era buena señal.

Ella subió y se recostó sobre mí, y me volvieron los deseos furiosos de poder tocarla… o al menos verla. Quería amarla.

- Bella- gemí

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres amor?- pregunto ella, depositando suaves besos en mi cuello

- Mmmm- murmure, extasiado- Yo… quiero tenerte entre mis brazos-

- No todavía. Sé bueno-

Gruñí, dispuesto a quejarme, pero mi boca se abrió de asombro cuando sentí con claridad su sexo húmedo justo sobre el mío. Mi erección volvió furiosa e inmediata. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espina dorsal, y levante las caderas un poco, probando suerte. La sentí lanzar un leve gemido y supe que era lo que quería.

- Quiero estar dentro de ti…- gemí- Ahora-

Ella no se movió de su sitio y comenzó a moverse levemente, mientras mojaba mi miembro con su humedad. La desee más que nunca, y gruñí, ansioso.

- Déjame sentirte, estas tan mojada y caliente…-

No hubo contestación, pero sentí como se alzaba un poco hasta dejar mi sexo justo en su entrada. Abrí mis labios, esperando el momento con ansias. Bella deslizo la punta de mi pene por sus pliegues, restregando su clítoris con mi glande, produciéndonos estremecimientos a ambos a la vez. Levante las caderas, ansioso.

Sentí como Bella comenzó a descender despacio, enterrándose con tal lentitud que mi garganta se seco por mis excesivos jadeos. Y entonces, descendió de golpe y se enterró hasta la raíz, y tuvo que ponerme una mano en la boca, porque casi se me escapa un gemido desgarrador.

- Shhhh- me dijo, y yo apenas y podía con las sensaciones.

Bella se movía sobre mí con lentitud y firmeza, enterrándose completamente. Jadee y sus labios acallaran mis gemidos, mientras lo único que se oía era el chocar rítmico de nuestros sexos empapados. Bella movió su lengua dentro de mi boca y su calor me erizo los vellos de la nuca. Devolví el beso con lujuria, mordiendo sus labios sin dañarla. Era increíble, pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía, no me estaba volviendo loco. Solo estaba inmerso en Bella y su cuerpo, sus piernas , sus ojos… todo de ella.

Ella siguió moviéndose sobre mí, saliendo y dejándose caer, mientras mi cuello dolía por el exceso de tensión. Estaba caliente y húmeda y su sexo me apretaba haciéndome delirar. No quería que todo terminara tan rápido.

- Quiero tu sexo en mi boca otra vez... ¡ya!

Mi orden tuvo efecto inmediato y Bella se sentó sobre mi cara una vez más, dejándome su sexo justo donde lo quería. Saboree su cavidad como un hambriento, mordiendo con suavidad sus pliegues hinchados y mi lengua rodeo su clítoris, que palpitaba en mi boca, haciendo gemir a Bella con desesperación. Enterré mi lengua en su cavidad una y otra vez, bebiendo la humedad que ya corría por sus piernas. Estaba eufórico. Bella me atrapo del cabello y enterró mi cabeza en su sexo con desesperación, a la vez que llegaba a un nuevo orgasmo. No estaba ni cerca de dejarla tranquila.

- Arriba de mí, ahora… no te demores, déjame sentirte…

Sentí un gemido leve de protesta, pero volvió a sentarse sobre mí y la busque tanteando hasta que mi pene se deslizo de nuevo en su ya muy mojada cavidad. Ambos gemimos a la vez, pero esta vez, Bella se quedo quieta. Yo comencé la levantar las caderas, tratando de enterrarme lo más posible en ella, y pronto siguió mi ritmo, levantándose un poco para permitirme llevar mejor el movimiento y darme un mejor acceso. Mi miembro endurecido se enterraba en ella con firmeza, pero sin el empeño salvaje de otras ocasiones. Jadeé y sentí como mi cuerpo se mojaba, bañado en sudor, al aproximarse de nuevo mi orgasmo. Y entonces, me desesperé.

Tiré de las amarras, haciendo crujir la cama, y Bella se recostó sobre mí, tratando de calmarme. No podía dejar de embestirla y gruñía, desesperado.

- Edward- me dijo, tratando de callarme

- Dios- gemí, al límite de la angustia. Quería amarla… como un loco

- ¡No… nos oirán!- murmuro Bella, pero aun así no cesamos de movernos

Apreté los dientes y jadee. No debía descontrolarme.

- Bell… gemí- yo voy a … ohhhh-

Me tensé por completo. Si no hacia algo ahora, iba a romper la cama o mis manos. Lo que resistiera menos.

- Muérdeme- gemí al límite- hazlo, pero hazlo fuerte-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella, sin comprender

- Bella… ahora… ¡ya!- rugí, al borde del colapso- ¡Muérdeme!

Bella se acerco a mi cuello y sentí sus dientes hundiéndose en mi piel. Pude sentir la fuerza de su mordida y la desesperación se mezclo con el placer y el dolor, en una forma delirante. Sentí espasmos incontrolables y el temblor de Bella sobre mí. Su sexo me aprisionó, presa del orgasmo que estaba sintiendo y yo sentí que mi mundo quedaba de cabeza. Me estremecí por completo y de pronto, me quede muy quieto. Mi mente estaba segura de una sola cosa. Amaba a Bella. Con toda mi alma. Suspire. Mi corazón era lo único que escuchaba latiendo con fuerza. Bella se quedo muy quieta también.

- Suéltame- dije con voz serena, pero firme

- ¿Seguro?-pregunto Bella, algo insegura

- Nunca he estado más seguro- respondí

Bella corto mis amarras y yo baje mis brazos, acariciando mis muñecas. Me quite la venda de los ojos yo mismo y parpadee antes la luz de la habitación. Bella estaba a mi lado, más hermosa que nunca y le sonreí. La atrape entre mis brazos, y la abrace con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto ella, algo sofocada por mi efusividad- Quizás te mordí demasiado fuerte -

- Nunca he estado mejor - le corte.

Tomé a Bella con delicadeza y la puse sobre la cama, mientras ordenaba su cabello.

- Te amo- dije mirándola con profundidad a los ojos – Y nada, escúchame bien, nada me va a separar de ti. Eres mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida. Si te alejan de mi, estaré muerto, o peor que muerto. Estaré incompleto.

No la deje contestarme, porque ahora, se trataba de ella. Se trataba de lo que debí hacer desde un principio. Amarla, adorarla y entregarle solo lo mejor de mí.

Me posicioné sobre ella y entreabrí sus piernas, mientras deslicé mis dedos por su hendidura, acariciándola. Bella abrió los ojos y luego los cerró, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Toqué con suavidad su entrada e introduje un dedo, causando que se estremeciera. Siempre húmeda para mí. Subí una de sus piernas hasta mi hombro, mientras ella me miraba confusa.

- Edward… ¿qué…?

Esta vez, fui yo la que no la dejo hablar. La besé, acariciando con mi beso su boca, mientras me deslizaba en su interior una vez más. Nunca podría cansarme de su cuerpo, ni de sus caricias ni mucho menos de sus gemidos dulces.

Estaba muy lejos de querer tener sexo con Bella. Lo que yo quería esta vez, era hacerle el amor, y que sintiera en este acto, todo lo que sentía por ella. Me quede allí, sintiéndola, mientras mis caderas comenzaban un suave vaivén, que nos estremeció a los dos. Esto era sublime, y no podía entender como no lo había hecho antes.

Acaricié las piernas de Bella, y deposite besos dulces en cada lugar de piel que mis ojos vieron, sintiéndome regocijado en el placer que le entregaba.

Bella se arqueo bajo mí, yo aumenté un poco el ritmo de mis estocadas, admirando el brillo de sus ojos, perdiéndome en su belleza.

- Edward- gimió ella, aferrándose a mi espalda

- Bella… mi amor- susurre, besando su labios entreabiertos

- Te amo… Edward-

Aspiré el perfume de su cabello y gemí, sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse. Entrar en ella era como una poesía, su claro me arrebataba el alma y me hacia quedar sin aliento. Levante la otra pierna de Bella, cambiando el ángulo de mi entrada, haciendo que se comenzara a quejar más y más rápido cada vez.

Mi boca bajo a sus pechos, deslizando mi lengua sobre sus cimas endurecidas, que se movían rítmicamente cada vez que entraba en ella. Abrí mi boca, buscando la suya, y ella devolvió el beso con dulzura, llenándome de un placer desconocido para mí. Sus manos ascendieron desde mi espalda hasta mi cabello, enredando sus dedos y haciéndome gemir una vez más.

- ¡Dios, me gusta como lo haces… tu pene tan duro…! - murmuró ella, haciendo que mis vellos se erizaran

- ¿Te gusta pequeña?- murmure, acariciando su piel con mis labios- es todo para ti…

- Mas fuerte, Edward… mas….-

Temblé ante su petición y apresure un poco mis embestidas, jadeando. Moría por hacer que tocara el cielo una vez más.

- Anda pequeña… quiero verte gozar , quiero saber que te gusta sentirme- gruñí

- Uhm, Edward, yo voy a… yo-

Bella se arqueó bajo de mí y yo levante mis caderas, enterrándome con profundidad y ganándome un nuevo orgasmo, el cual me arrebató la cordura. Sentí como mi propio orgasmo llegaba a la vez, poderoso y me aferré sus piernas, temblando, mientras sentía los espasmos arrebatadores del sexo de Bella, succionarme la vida. Gemí lo más despacio que pude, recordando donde estaba. Bajé sus piernas con delicadeza y me recosté a su lado, acariciando su cabello y mirando su rostro sonrojado.

- ¿Creo que pudiste hacerlo, verdad? – pregunto ella

Reí con alegría verdadera cuando lo pregunto.

- Claro que sí. Ahora sé cuál era el problema. No era nada más que necesidad de hacer _sentir _a alguien. Yo siempre busqué mi placer. Pero contigo, solo quería ver como disfrutabas _tú_. Y eso me calmó. Solo me importa que seas feliz pequeña mía, nada más.

- Soy feliz contigo- dijo Bella, abrazándome

- Sabes que no te dejare-

Bella rio, con suavidad, y sentí como mi corazón se expandía dentro de mi pecho. Estaba en el paroxismo de la felicidad.

- ¿Edward, puedo pedirte una cosa?- dijo Bella, mirándome.

Me pregunte que se estaría fraguando en esa cabecita loca. Sus ojos no me indicaban más que alguna locura.

- Claro, lo que sea amor, solo dime- respondí

- Mmmmm… ¿podemos hacer el amor… pero también tener sexo salvaje de vez en cuando?

Reí de buena gana con su petición. Mi Bella estaba tan loca como yo.

- Claro que si amor. Te prometo una gran variedad- respondí, dándole un beso en el cabello

Ella sonrió también, y se apretó a mi pecho. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Descansamos un momento, mientras mis ojos se perdían en la ventana, observando la noche. Mi mente divagaba sobre las diferentes formas en las que enfrentar los problemas que teníamos... quizás si nos casáramos… Mire a Bella y a su pequeña nariz arrugarse mientras dormía. Sonreí y la cubrí un poco con la sábanas. Se veía increíblemente dulce dormida. Lástima que nuestra historia hubiese sido al revés. Se suponía que uno partía siendo dulce y terminaba siendo un canalla. Bueno, yo partí siendo un canalla…

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió de golpe, y di un salto, asustado, pero no alcance a hacer nada en absoluto. Un par de ojos nos miraban con odio contendido. Mis ojos se posaron en esa mirada, una que yo había visto antes. Mi boca se abrió de asombro y apreté a Bella más contra m mi cuerpo, quien ya casi se despertaba, abriendo apenas los ojos por la interrupción.

Y entonces, recordé donde había visto esos ojos antes. No podía ser.

- ¡Tú!- gemí yo, sin creérmelo. Esa persona no podía estar de pie allí, en la entrada de la habitación de Bella. No podía ser.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿de nuevo en tus andanzas, Edward?- preguntó con sarcasmo

El mundo se mi vino encima.

* * *

_**Solo una pregunta... ¿quien sera la persona que llego? si le aciertan, aunque creo que no sera facil, les dedico el proximo capitulo... gracias por todo y como siempre... mordiscos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Meyer, a mi no me pertenecen... :), salvo la retorcida historia.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO X**

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Me sentía casi en las nubes. Relajada, feliz como nunca y envuelta en el intenso perfume mortal que era el cuerpo de Edward. Nada podía ser mejor que esta sensación, mientras sus manos reorganizaban en una tarea imposible mis cabellos y acariciaban la piel de mi espalda, que aun dormida respondía a su roce.

Podía oír el rítmico golpeteo de su corazón en mi oído, y esa era suficiente música para mí. El bamboleo suave de su pecho, respirando y el calor que me envolvía eran mi sinónimo de felicidad. No deseaba nada más. Excepto quizás un poco de silencio.

El rumor de una conversación lejana me zumbaba en el oído. No distinguía frases coherentes, pero estaba segura de que oía el tono suave de la voz de Edward unas decimas más altas de lo normal. Fruncí el ceño en sueños, percibiendo algo desagradable. Había otro murmullo en mi oído. Uno más bajo, y mas amenazante. No sabía de quien era la voz, pero si sabía que me era familiar. Gemí y me acomodé entre sus brazos, sintiendo como me apretaban más a él todavía, aprisionando mi rostro contra su pecho. Eso me gusto, pero el rítmico sonido de su corazón se elevó hasta convertirse en un repiqueteo constante y acelerado. Algo no estaba bien.

Luché contra el cansancio y removí mis ojos, tratando de volver al mundo lúcido, con mi mayor esfuerzo. Las manos de Edward acariciaron mi cabello delicadamente, devolviéndome rápidamente al mundo de los sueños. Ni siquiera pude moverme más de nuevo. El cansancio me tenía atrapada. Casi podía jurar que los murmullos descendieron, pero ahora el tono amenazante provenía de Edward. Sus músculos entraron en tensión, y su corazón volvió a acelerarse un momento, para luego retomar su suave ritmo. Se oyó algún sonido que no identifique y luego todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Mi sueño se volvió repentinamente oscuro, sin luces ni sonidos, y me vi envuelta solo en la negrura de la inconsciencia. No supe más de nada, ni de murmullos ni de palabras. Solo un silencio constante reino en mi cabeza, llevándome mas allá de la conciencia y regalándome un mundo de paz. Quizás debí quedarme en ese mundo. Quizás no debí despertar. Pero el destino aparentemente me tenía reservado otros planes.

**EDWARD POV**

Esos ojos. No entendí como no los reconocí antes, si estaban allí mismo y no los vi. Quizás era porque no me habían mirado con odio, ese mismo odio que había visto varios años antes y ahora volvía a verlos allí, atenazándome. Mis ojos no daban crédito a quien estaba en esa puerta, la última persona que pensé en que me encontraría, estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Bella. ¿Qué mierda hacia aquí?

- ¡Tú! - le sisee con un dejo de asombro en mi voz-

- Vaya, vaya… ¿de nuevo en tus andanzas Edward? – me preguntó con sarcasmo, con el mismo tono que yo había oído tantas veces. Que ciego había sido

- Rosalie- escupí su nombre, como quien lo hace con algún líquido amargo y ponzoñoso.

- ¿Tú no pierdes tiempo verdad?- dijo ella, acercándose a nosotros y sonriendo-

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?- le pregunte, tratando de conservar el tono de mi voz, para no despertar a Bella, que se movía entre mis brazos, amenazando con despertar en cualquier momento. No estaba de ánimo de entrar en conversaciones triviales con ella. La conocía demasiado bien como para eso.

- ¿Y no me saludaras primero Eddy? – pregunto, cruzándose de brazos y dando una concienzuda mirada a cuerpo de Bella semidesnudo, acomodado contra el mío.

La mire sin contestarle, no iba a caer en su mierda. No de nuevo.

- ¿Tú sabes que ahora mismo puedo ir y decirle a Charlie que estas tirándose a su hija en sus propias narices verdad? – me pregunto, sonriendo.

- ¿Ganarías algo con eso?- le pregunte molesto, sintiendo como la furia corría por mis venas - Porque a decir verdad en este momento lo único que me interesa saber es que demonios estás haciendo con mi hermano, si los dos sabemos muy bien que no lo amas ¿o me equivoco?

El rostro de Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa, y se arregló el cabello por sobre el hombro para hablarme

- Tienes razón, es obvio que no lo amo. Pero necesitaba mi coartada, ¿verdad?

- Eres una maldita- le murmure, aferrando a Bella a mi cuerpo-

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que tú eres? ¿No podías resistirte a la tentación de ella, verdad? Me gruño con verdadera furia. ¿No podías simplemente dejarlo pasar y no ponerle tus manos encima?

La mire, tratando de tener algún argumento valido para rebatir sobre ese punto, pero no era posible. Ella tenía razón.

- No pude hacerlo – gruñí- Yo… la amo-

La suave risa de Rose lleno la habitación, haciendo que la rabia bullera de nuevo en mi organismo.

- Por favor, tú jamás podrías amar a nadie. Nunca. Yo te conozco. ¿Lo olvidas?

- No – gruñí yo, furioso- Y tú tampoco olvides que yo también te conozco.

Mi mente voló hacia atrás en el tiempo, cuando estaba en la clínica. Rose. Tan enferma como yo, pero de algo… diferente. En ese entonces se veía solo como una dulce e inocente chica, pero descubrí que no lo era para nada. Era manipuladora y mil veces más malvada que yo. Ella disfrutaba con lo que hacía, mientras yo lo sufría. Ella se aprovecho de mi debilidad para hacerme su títere. Ambos hicimos juntos mucho daño… solo que yo nunca quise hacerlo. Y no es que sea muy inocente. No lo era. No los soy y nunca lo fui. Pero jamás, y digo, jamás me podría sentir bien haciendo daño a propósito a la gente… Rose no pensaba lo mismo. Siempre me arrepentí de todo aquello… hasta que finalmente al darme el alta pude huir de ella y de toda la locura de ese sitio, que en vez de sanar no hacía más que enfermarme cada vez mas… pero no pensé que volvería a encontrármela. Menos aun de esta forma…

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por algunos momentos. Ella estaba furiosa. Lo veía en sus ojos, que brillaban mientras me veía acariciar la piel de Bella. Celos. Hervía de ellos, pero yo nunca, jamás me imaginé que…

- Dejaras a Bella- me dijo amenazadoramente- Lo harás

- Estás loca- le gruñí, acariciando el cabello de ella, que trataba de alzar la cabeza.

- Si no haces lo que te pido y la dejas, ella se enterara de todo. Y recuerda que tengo pruebas para incriminarte

- Tú estás tan metida en aquello tanto como yo, Rosalie. No sacas nada con hacer eso. Te incriminarás-

- Si, puede ser que sea tan culpable como tú… ¿pero a quién crees que le creerán? ¿Al pervertido que maltrata a las mujeres o a mí, una linda y perfecta chica? ¿tú qué crees? Puedo decir que tú me obligaste…

- ¿Tu perfecta? Por favor, no eres más que una….- gruñí, acorralado

- Yo también te quiero tesoro… - me contesto, burlona- Así que ya lo sabes. Invéntate algo, déjala, engáñala, miéntele... no me interesa la forma, pero aléjate de ella. No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima. Disfruta tus últimos minutos con ella, porque no la verás más. No intentes ponerme a prueba. Ya sabes cómo soy.

Y dicho esto se alejo con una sonrisa, tal como había llegado, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dejando antes de salir un manojo de llaves sobre uno de los muebles.

Apreté la mandíbula con furia, rechinando los dientes en un sentimiento devastador de pura impotencia. Era increíble que entre todas las personas, fuese justamente ella la que estuviese cerca de Bella. Su amiga, ni más ni menos. Pero yo sabía muy bien que Rosalie jamás podría ser verdaderamente amiga de Bella.

Recordé con tristeza los hechos que me llevaron a unirme a Rosalie, de alguna manera. Yo estaba interno en la clínica, para tratar mi supuesto problema mental, y fue allí que la conocí. Ella también tenía un problema, uno muy particular. Pero nunca imagine que pudiese haber alguien realmente peor que yo… alguien...realmente malo. Y esa persona, era Rosalie.

Me desvié de mis pensamientos al sentir la suave mano de Bella acariciando mi pecho, haciéndeme estremecer en un gesto involuntario. La mire y ella ya estaba despierta, mirándome con sus enormes ojos. No pude evitar darle una sonrisa, aunque debo haber tenido una cara de espanto, ya que inmediatamente Bella noto que algo pasaba

- Que sucede?- me dijo, acariciando la arruga de mi frente

- Nada amor… ¿que podría suceder? – dije, aunque su rostro evidenciaba que no me creía nada

- Edward...- murmuro en tono de advertencia

- Está bien. Rosalie estuvo por aquí. Nada importante… solo que es algo venenosa… no me quiere cerca de ti…

- ¿Rosalie?- pegunto ella, sentándose en la cama de un salto-

- Tranquila- le dije ya se fué. Dejo algo sobre la mesa… creo que son llaves.

Ella miro hacia el sitio que le apuntaba y suspiro. La vi darse un golpe en la frente, como si de pronto recordara algo importante.

- Las llaves. Dios, cómo pude olvidarlo…. Yo le di ese juego de llaves. A ella y a Alice. Se suponía que podían entrar cuando quisieran por que eran mis amigas…. Yo… lo siento mucho Edward…

La vi hacer un puchero adorable y me reí de su consternación. Al final no era para tanto. Rose me hubiese encontrado de cualquier forma. Pero no podía decírselo… no ahora. No entendería… tendría que esperar un poco para aclarárselo.

- No te preocupes. Se fue finalmente ¿no? – le dije

- Si… pero temo que te haya dicho demasiadas pestes… ¿no la escuches ok? Ella puede ser muy apasionada con sus palabras….- murmuro Bella

Le sonreí mientras le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de desviar su atención a algunas materias menos retorcidas. Hablar de Rosalie me descomponía, realmente.

Cerré los ojos, admirando la suave claridad de la madrugada. Tenía que irme ya. Suspire ante la inminente despedida, y un frio me recorrió la espalda de pensar que Rosalie pudiese hacer realidad sus amenazas. ¿Sería realmente capaz de decírselo?

La respuesta me llegó automática a la mente, sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado.

Si. Rosalie era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no note en qué momento Bella se había deslizado bajo las sábanas y no fue sino hasta que sentí la suavidad de su boca en mi sexo que no note lo que hacía. Casi se me sale un gemido. Me tomo por sorpresa.

Levante las sábanas, mirando hacia abajo. No sé que pretendía realmente, pero lo que haya sido se vio vuelto polvo ante la visión de Bella haciendo desaparecer mi sexo en la dulce y roja prisión de sus labios. Los escalofríos me dominaron la espalda por completo.

- Bella – jadee demasiado hipnotizado por la visión como para dejar de mirar.

- Mmmmm – solo dijo ella, mientras introducía dentro de si cada vez más mi endurecido miembro, haciéndolo llegar casi hasta el fondo de su garganta. Esto era increíble.

Apreté mis puños, aferrando la sabana con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras mis caderas comenzaban a moverse instintivamente dándole cierto ritmo al ataque, y causándome cierto cosquilleo en la espalda y el vientre, que ya se me estaba haciendo familiar. Ya no era un martirio tener sexo. Ahora ya no tenía sexo. Ahora, yo hacía el amor.

La tome de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia mí, acallando sus quejas con un profundo beso, queme encendió casi tanto como sus atenciones orales.

Deslice mis manos entre sus piernas, abriéndolas y poniendo cada una a un lado de mi cuerpo, mientras la acomodaba de forma en que mi sexo quedó en su entrada, amenazando con hacerse paso dentro de ella de un momento a otro. Mi corazón latía furiosamente rápido y jadeaba en anticipación, mientras Bella me miraba con una inocencia increíble, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La mire fijamente a los ojos mientras comencé a penetrarla, deleitándome en cada centímetro que conseguía arrebatarle. El calor en su interior me arrebató, parecía estar entrando al mismo infierno.

Mis ojos no perdieron contacto, mientras la veía entreabrir los labios cada vez que entraba un poco más en ella. Para cuando estuve por completo en su interior ella ya gemía con cadencia, con la boca abierta en una sensual expresión de pseudo asombro.

- ¡Ohhh Edward! - gimió despacio, pero lo suficiente como para que yo la oyera-

- Estoy dentro de ti- murmure con la voz pastosa, algo trastornada por el exceso de lujuria-

- Te siento… eres tan grande y tan duro…-

Fue suficiente para mí. Si seguía hablándome así, terminaría mucho antes de haber hecho nada.

La levanté y la deslice en mi erección, penetrándola con una suavidad que jamás creí que poseería. A decir verdad esto era peor que hacerlo a lo bestia. Esto era muchísimo más terrible… y requería mayor concentración.

Podía sentirla en cada centímetro de mi extensión. Mojada, suave y apretada. Gemí cuando ella se dejo caer con un poco mas de rudeza, enterrándose a sí misma hasta el fondo.

Bella comenzó a llevar al ritmo, suavemente primero, pero a media que pasaban los segundos fue adquiriendo cada vez mayor velocidad, hasta que llegó el momento en que la cama se estremecía visiblemente, y yo abría la boca en busca de oxigeno, esforzándome por no vaciarme de un momento a otro en su interior, por lo menos no todavía.

- Bella- gemí desesperado- Bella… más despacio- supliqué

- No- me dijo, mientras me lanzaba su mejor mirada de asesina, causándome un golpe nuevo de excitación.

Bella se aferró a mis hombros y levanto un poco mas las caderas, deslizando mi miembro hacia afuera. No preví lo que en realidad haría, pero jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Con un movimiento certero, pero suave, Bella cambio el ángulo de penetración y me hizo entrar de una sola vez por su culo. Creí que moriría. Gemí audiblemente.

Abrí la boca, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Bella se movía rítmicamente sombre mi tembloroso pene, estrujándolo con sus nalgas, mareándome de placer inimaginable. Si su sexo era el cielo, su culo era el paraíso.

Bella aumento las embestidas, y me deleité en la vista de su rostro, crispado por el placer, mientras yo entraba y salía de ella a una velocidad asombrosa. Mi mano viajo a su sexo, introduciendo dos dedos y asombrándome al notar lo mojada que estaba. Ella me lanzó una mirada lasciva.

Seguí introduciendo mis dedos, mientras Bella comenzó a temblar, y yo aumente el ritmo, apretando los dientes y rogando por que tuviese su orgasmo antes que yo. De pronto mis dedos se sintieron estrujados, con tal fuerza que casi no podía quitarlos de su interior. Eso fue todo para mí. La mezcla de sensaciones fue demasiada, y me derramé en su interior, llenándola una vez más, en incontrolables espasmos, mientras Bella se acercaba a mis labios y los devoraba con los suyos, enviándome una vez más al mismo cielo.

Quede allí tendido, tembloroso y sudando, con los ojos cerrados y mis manos crispadas sobre su cuerpo. Apenas y quería moverme, porque estaba seguro que me desarmaría o algo. Estaba oficialmente destruido. Nunca me había pasado esto. Jamás había tenido sexo tantas veces en una noche.

- ¿Qué sucede Cullen?- oí su voz de seda en mi oído- ¿Demasiado para ti?-

La mire divertido, pero frunciendo el ceño por su atrevimiento. ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando?

- Chica mala, nada mas espera a que pueda ponerme de pie- le gruñí, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia mi – Te estas comportando muy mal últimamente…

- Solo hago lo que he aprendido… - me contestó, mirándome de reojo, con aire pícaro.

- ¿De quién si se puede saber?- dije yo, sonriente

- De un vecino muy sexy que he conocido… y que además es un total pervertido…-

- ¿Pervertido? Pues suena entretenido ¿no crees?-

- Pues creo que solo esta alardeando… no creo que sea capaz de nada…- dijo ella, mirándome de reojo.

La silencié con un furioso beso, que me devolvió de buena gana, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con violencia dentro de mi pecho. La deseé de nuevo. Bella iba a hacer que muriera de calentura de un momento a otro. Si no me iba de su habitación en ese momento, terminaría por morir de cansancio, deshidratación o peor: atrapado por Charlie. En ese momento no estaba preparado para morir de una sobredosis de plomo, si me entienden. Descansamos en silencio, acariciándonos sin decir palabra. Nos transmitíamos todo con solo mirarnos.

- Debo irme amor- murmure, mirándola a los profundos ojos chocolate

- No quiero que te vayas- me dijo haciendo un puchero y aferrándose a mi cuerpo desnudo

- Tengo que hacerlo… no es que en realidad lo desee- gemí, acariciándola

- Quiero que antes de irte me des un beso – me dijo - por favor…

No tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces. Sus labios estaban hechos para pecar. Los mordí con suavidad e introduje mi lengua en su boca, con lentitud, pero sus movimientos me hacían perder la cordura con suma facilidad. No supe de qué forma estuve de nuevo sobre ella, restregándome sobre su sexo, mientras nuestras respiraciones se hacían pesadas y solo se oía el latir frenético de nuestros corazones.

- Bella- alcance a gemir, con debilidad

Pero era evidente que ella no pensaba dejarme escapar con facilidad. Alzo sus caderas de forma que nuestros sexos chocaron y perdí la cordura por enésima vez en esa noche.

Entre en ella de una sola vez, deleitándome en su humedad, atrapando su boca con la mía para evitar que gimiera y aferrando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sabía que el tiempo nos apremiaba, pero no quise dejar de disfrutarla. Mire de reojo por la ventana y vi que el sol ya estaba por salir. La volví a mirar a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

- Edward- gimió mi nombre, con una dulzura que solo podía provenir del amor. La mire, ebrio de adoración.

- Te amo Bella. Nunca olvides eso. Tú eres lo único hermoso en toda mi vida. Lo único que realmente me ha importado-

Y dicho esto, la penetré con fuerza, ahogando sus gemidos una vez más. Las manos de Bella se deshicieron de mi agarre y me rasguñaron la espalda con furia, dándome una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer. La sentí temblar bajo de mi cuerpo, y el calor de su sexo me anunció que su orgasmo se avecinaba. Gruñí al sentir que llegaba mi hora también, a la vez que ambos gemíamos el uno en la boca del otro y el amanecer que entraba por la ventana, pintaba nuestros temblorosos cuerpos, del suave brillo de la aurora.

Bella era el amor. Bella era _mi amor._

De alguna forma conseguí levantarme de su cama sin que sus brazos me lo impidieran. Había vuelto a dormirse, pero aun en sueños no quería dejarme ir. Me solté de su agarre con suavidad y me vestí con rapidez, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de observarla. La belleza de Bella era increíble. No sabía si fue siempre así o era que el amor me hacía verla de esta forma, pero en realidad no me importaba. Lucharía por ella, de una u otra manera tendríamos que estar juntos. Esa sería mi meta en esta vida.

Arregle su cabello y acomode su ropa de cama, de forma que quedase lo más cómoda posible. Ella comenzó a murmurar en sueños una vez más y sonreí. Arreglé su sábana y deposité un beso sobre su frente, aspirando su dulce aroma antes de decidirme a marchar de una vez. Dios sabía que no quería marcharme, pero era necesario. De un momento a otro aparecería Rosalie o peor aún, Charlie.

Despacio camine hasta la ventana y mire hacia afuera antes de decidirme a saltar a la rama del árbol. Cuando estuve seguro di el salto y la cabeza me dio vueltas, mientras cerraba los ojos, mareado. No era buena idea esto de estar saltando ventanas y árboles sin haber dormido nada. Luego de unos momentos de vacilación, conseguí armarme de valor y baje con lentitud hasta una de las ramas más bajas, pero la debilidad hizo mella en mí y mi pie vacilo en la última rama, haciendo que resbalara y cayera con estrépito al suelo del jardín, justo entre los matorrales espinosos. Dios debía odiarme.

Maldije por lo bajo y a pesar del golpe no salí herido, solo algo rasguñado. Los arboles y yo no congeniábamos, eso estaba claro.

Me acaricie la adolorida espalda y me estire, haciendo que sonaran todos mis adoloridos huesos. Luche contra los matorrales un poco y me quite algunas espinas y por fin conseguí liberarme. Mire a todos lados y cuando estuve seguro de que nadie me estaría viendo corrí como una pantera por la cálele, hasta llegar a mi casa. Esto de pasar desapercibido se me daba bien, a menos que no hubiese aboles de por medio. Lo que si era seguro era que deberíamos buscar alguna otra fórmula para vernos, porque no volvería a subir ese maldito árbol ni una sola vez más. O quizás solo una vez más…

Entre en casa, y cerré la puerta dando un suspiro de alivio. Al menos Charlie no me había atrapado, peo eso no significaba que me hubiese liberado de Rose. No, ella no me dejaría en paz con tanta facilidad. Suspire y me dirigí directo a la ducha, para tratar de calmar un poco los músculos de mi adolorido cuerpo.

Me quite la ropa y la deje en el suelo del baño, y mire con una sonrisa los rasguños de mi espalda. Y ni hablar de la cantidad sorprendente de moretones que tenía en todo el cuerpo. No sabía bien el motivo por el que los tenia, ni como me los había hecho. Solo sabía que no importaba. En ese momento, a pesar del dolor de espalda y de todo lo que me dolía el cuerpo, no podía estar más feliz.

Luego de la ducha, me tire sobre la cama y creo que me quede dormido en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada. Nunca en mi vida había estado más cansado. Me dolía todo pero era inmensamente feliz.

Pasaron varias horas, en donde apenas y recordaba lo que soñé. Eran suelo extraño, plagados de clores y luego sombras. No tenían forma alguna, pero me inquietaron. Termine de despertarme del todo cuando unos golpes fuertes y secos resonaron en mi puerta de entrada. La piel se me puso de gallina al comprobar que eran casi las nueve de la noche. Había dormido más de doce horas.

Con pesadez me dirigí a la puerta y dude al último segundo de abrir, pues temí que fuese Charlie. Para cuando ya había decidido dejar que echasen a puerta abajo, me sobrecogió la voz de Rose

- Abre de una vez Eddy- la oí decir – tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Por un minuto preferí que el que golpeaba hubiese sido Charlie.

Fui a buscar una bata de baño, y me la amarre con firmeza por la cintura. Suspire profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una sonriente Rosalie, que traía una botella de vino en su mano y dos copas. Esta mujer estaba loca

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa Rosalie?- pegunte hoscamente

- Vaya manera de saludar a una antigua amiga Eddy- murmuro ella, pasando y sentándose en el sillón de la casa – cualquiera diría que no nos conocíamos…

- Ve al punto Rosalie- le gruñí, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- Está bien Eddy, si es lo que quieres- rio ella, cruzándose de piernas y sonriéndome

La observe hacer todo un gran show, descorchando el vino y sirviéndolo en copas. Me tendió una a mí y la volvió a dejar en la mesa cuando noto que no lo aceptaría. Pero seguía sonriendo, impasible. Era una maldita.

- Terminaste ya con Bella?- pregunto Rose, bebiendo de su copa

- No- gruñí, mirándola- Ni creo que lo haga, maldita loca- escupí, demasiado molesto para tratar de ser delicado.

- Deberías medir tus palabras cariño… - me dijo ella, bebiendo. Ya sabes que estás en mis manos…

- ¡Pues no! – grite, demasiado molesto para pensar coherentemente- ¡No me tienes en tus manos ni nada! Yo le contare a Bella… y sé que ella entenderá…

Rosalie me miro como si estuviese loco y de pronto se largo reír con esa irritante risa de suficiencia, la cual se me antojaba ahogar metiéndole el maldito vaso en la garganta.

- Tú sabes que nadie entendería lo que hiciste. Y no trates de hacerte el inocente. Eres tan culpable como yo, digamos… culpable por omisión. Pero culpable al fin.

- Sé que entendería si le contara- gruñí, poco convencido

- Adelante- me dijo poniéndose de pie, de pronto molesta – ve y cuéntale a ver cómo te mira a partir de eso

Mire a Rosalie con ganas de ahorcarla. ¿Porque justo ahora tenía que venir a poner mi vida de cabeza? Maldita loca

- ¿Se puede saber que ganas con todo eso tú? – le pregunte de pronto, mirándola con furia

- Tú sabes cuales son mis gustos Edward…- así que es fácil adivinar lo que deseo….

La mire algo dudoso y suspire. Sí, claro que sabia sus gustos. Los conocía muy bien, habíamos compartido nuestras vidas en ese aspecto años atrás. Pero pensé que lo de Rosalie solo era algo pasajero, Al parecer me equivoqué. Ella siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, pero en este mundo no puedes tener todo lo que quieres.

- Nunca sucederá- le escupí, furioso, mientras tomaba la botella que había dejado en la mesa y le daba un largo trago.

- Yo no hablaría con tanta seguridad de ser tu… - dijo sonriéndome, mientras se acercaba a mí con aire felino, característico de su andar.

Se me acercó e instintivamente comencé a retroceder. Ella era puro veneno, y con solo acercarse era capaz de envenenarte. De mala manera, por supuesto. Rosalie no me movía un solo cabello, pero yo bien sabía lo peligrosa que era, y el que se me acercara de esa forma no era presagio de nada bueno…

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Es que acaso Bella te ha vuelto una nena? Recuerdo que no podías esperar por ponerme las manos encima… ¿a qué esperas que no lo haces ahora?

La mire parpadeando, sin entenderla. Era no podía estarme proponiendo esto, porque ella…

- Basta Rose. Tú y yo sabemos que todo esto que haces no es correcto y además estas mintiendo. Yo no soy de tu gusto precisamente… Detente. ¿Es que no puedes aceptar que Bella y yo estamos enamorados?

Pero Rosalie parecía dispuesta a utilizar toda su caballería, acorralándome contra la pared. La mire furioso.

- Aléjate de mi Rosalie.- Le dije, apartándola levemente con mis manos desde los hombros

Pero ella seguía en su afán de torturarme y me mordió con suavidad el cuello, tratando de causar una reacción en mí. Debo reconocer que a pesar de los gustos retorcidos de Rosalie, en otra época no lo hubiese pensado dos veces y la hubiese tomado si tanto se me ofrecía… pero ahora todo era distinto. Su presencia no podía propiciar anda bueno y era demasiado extraño lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que mi instinto me decía que huyera de ahí. Y rápido

Trate de zafarme, pero ella parecía estar en todos los sitios. Podría haberla empujado, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, aunque se lo mereciera. Así que gruñí y le di un empujón leve, pero lo suficiente como para dejar mi punto en claro.

- Déjame en paz Rosalie- murmure, tratando de moverme

- Creo que no te dejaré… si no haces lo que te pido, gritare y diré que me estas violando… ¿o no me crees capaz?

- ¿Qué? - pregunte atónito

- Ya me oíste. Quiero que me toques y hagas lo tuyo o gritare y todo mundo se enterara de que tienen a un violador de vecino… y créeme, puedo ser muy convincente-

La ira me subió por la espalda, y mire a Rosalie con furia.

De un solo movimiento la tome por el cuello y la estampé contra la pared cercana, mirándola con tal nivel de odio que las manos me temblaban… ella y sus malditas maquinaciones no me separarían de mi Bella.

- ¡Deja de lado tus mierdas Rosalie… ya no soy tu juguete… mételo bien en la cabeza dura esa que tienes….! No sé qué pretendes, pero no te resultara.

Ella me miro con diversión en los ojos y se me quedo viendo con insistencia, mientras yo le devolvía la miraba furioso. Ella se acercó como para besarme, y me alejé de su rostro. Ella hizo un ademán de grito, pero le volví a dar un empujón contra la pared para callarla. Me acerqué en tono amenazador, siseando, solo para que ella me escuchara.

- No te tengo miedo maldita mujer-susurre tembloroso – Así que si quieres gritar, grita, yo siempre negare todo… finalmente no harás que caiga en tus jueguitos…

Ella me miraba fijamente, mientras mi respiración resonaba más pesada de lo normal, gracias a una insana dosis de furia. Se me acercó amenazante y nos quedamos mirando el uno muy cerca del otro…

Y ocurrió el desastre. Debí preverlo. Esto era lo que Rosalie quería justamente, pero lo comprendí demasiado tarde.

De alguna manera oí la puerta de casa abrirse, distracción que Rosalie aprovechó para ponerme las manos al cuello. Me di la vuelta. Si lo pensaba bien la situación era comprometedora. Yo estaba en bata, Rosalie acorralada entre mi cuerpo y la pared y nuestras respiraciones agitadas, pero no por lo que alguien pudiese haber pensado… El problema es que ese alguien que había entrado tenía que ser justamente Bella. Y para colmo, no venía sola.

Me quedé sin movimiento cuando vi los furiosos ojos de Bella sobre mí y detrás de ella la cara algo complacida de Charlie. Esto estaba resultando ser una mierda.

- Que pasa aquí- gruño la voz fría de Bella, taladrándome con la mirada

Yo balbuceé una respuesta, estaba hecho un atado de nervios. Saqué con poca delicadeza los brazos de Rose de mi cuello y me di la vuelta, con mirada suplicante. No por favor, no pienses lo que no es…

- Lo siento Bella, es que no puede resistirme a él… yo lo siento tanto…. Pero el insistió… - sollozó Rosalie a mis espaldas

Mi cerebro estaba golpeado por la fuerza de la impresión. Solo abrí mi boca para balbucear incoherencias, mientras miraba a Rosalie, quien ahora fingía una cara de dolor e inocencia increíbles. No podía ser más cínica.

Bella me miro y su rostro cambió. De la ira absoluta paso a la mas infinita tristeza en un solo segundo. Di un paso hacia ella, para evitar que se fuera, pero ella no se movió más de su sitio. Solo miró a Charlie.

- Vete por favor… necesito hablar con ellos- la oí murmurar a Charlie.

Charlie medio sonrió. El maldito estaba disfrutando de mi desgracia.

- Estaré en el auto – dijo Charlie, dándome una última mirada de advertencia.

Luego, se hizo el silencio. Yo estaba en medio y tanto Rose como Bella me miraban analizando mi próxima movida. Tenía que hacer que Bella confiara en mí aunque eso significase ponerme en evidencia.

- Bella, yo…-

- ¡Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra maldito!- siseo Bella, intimidante

Enmudecí, algo turbado con el nivel de furia que podía ver en Bella. Ella no me miraba a mí, estaba mirando a Rosalie.

- ¡Eres una maldita perra!- siseo Bella, apuntando a Rose- ¡Tú sabías lo que ocurría, nos viste juntos…! ¿y aun así pretendes tirarte a mi hombre? Y eras la primera diciéndome que no me involucrara con el… ¿siempre lo quisiste verdad…?

Rosalie la miraba sin decir palabra. Bella creía que… Oh, mierda esto se estaba poniendo complicadísimo. Tenía que abrir la boca pero ya.

- Bella…- comencé, pero ella me grito

- ¡Que te calles! -

- ¡No!- respondí yo, para sorpresa de ambas – ya basta de esta mierda. Diré toda la verdad aquí y ahora y mas te vale que estas preparada Rosalie, porque ahora ya no me tendrás más en tus manos

Vi el rostro de Rose palidecer levemente, y a Bella mirándome sin entender palabra. Esta noche seria movida.

- Bella, yo y Rosalie nos conocemos de antes. Ella y yo estuvimos ingresados en la misma clínica siquiátrica hace años atrás…. Ella era una niña, pero te aseguro que de inocente no tiene ni un solo pelo… así como yo. Nos poníamos de acuerdo para drogar chicas y abusar de ellas… yo no me siento orgulloso de esto. Pero es la pura verdad. Rosalie es culpable, pero yo también. Ella nos quiere separar ahora mismo, date cuenta. Nunca me cansare de pedir perdón por todo lo que hice… Pero además Rosalie tiene otro secreto…- intente seguir, pero Bella no me dejo continuar.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él verdad?- chilló de pronto Bella, interrumpiéndome. Dio dos pasos hacia Rose y estaba simplemente encolerizada- ¡Desde un principio fue así, por eso no querías que estuviese con el… lo amas y me mentiste todo este tiempo!-

Ni siquiera dijo nada sobre la confesión que le acababa de hacer. A ella aparentemente le importaban más otras cosas…

Rosalie estaba con el rostro lívido y se acercó a Bella, tratando de calmarla. Pero Bella no se iba a calmar con facilidad.

- ¡ Bella, no!- trate de explicarme, pero no me lo permitió

- ¡Y tu… cómo pudiste hacerlo! Son una mierda los dos… - chillo de pronto

Bella se dio la vuelta, tratando de huir de allí. Rosalie fue más rápida que yo y la tomo de un brazo, evitando su huida.

- ¡Suéltame maldita puta! – grito Bella

- ¡No, Bella, no… no es lo que crees! – chillo Rosalie, de pronto muy preocupada. La mire bien y en dos segundos lo comprendí. El asunto era mucho más grave de lo que yo imaginaba… Mierda, ¿sería que Rosalie…?

- ¿Qué?- grito Bella, mirándola con ira- ¿te atreverás a negar que estas enamorada, te atreverás a decirme en mi propia cara que lo que sientes no es amor?

Se hizo un agudo silencio en la habitación. Rosalie estaba entre la espada y la pared. La mire expectante, para saber si sería capaz de hablar.

- Yo…- balbuceo Rose, nerviosa.

- ¡Niégalo!- grito de nuevo Bella, aferrándola de la ropa

- ¡Está bien!- grito Rose de pronto- está bien, no lo negare. ¡Estoy enamorada… desde hace muchísimo tiempo!

Bella y yo nos miramos. Rosalie estaba algo histérica, aferrándose con demasiada fuerza a Bella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Estoy enamorada… continuo Rosalie, mirando a Bella con los ojos aguados – desde hace tiempo, de su rostro, de sus ojos y su boca… yo quiero que este conmigo, pero…

- ¿Porque él?- pregunto Bella con debilidad-

- ¡No Bella!- dijo Rose con firmeza- No estoy hablando de Edward, ni de Emmett. Yo estoy enamorada y lo he estado siempre… pero de ti. Yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Isabella Swan.

Y lo último que mis ojos vieron, fueron los labios desesperados de Rose sobre los de Bella.

* * *

_**Ok... eso se llama giro inesperado. Solo quedan dos capitulos... lamento la tardanza, pero estaba bloqueada con malas vibras y estuve apunto de matar a todos los personajes... ahora ya se me paso. Dos capitulos mas y comienza mi nueva historia, que se llamara UNDISCLOSED DESIRES. **_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer :)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**Bella POV**

* * *

Algo no estaba correcto en esta extraña ecuación. No podía estar siendo besada y Edward mirándome… ¿no debía ser que _él_ tendría estar haciendo esto? Hubo varios segundos en que quedé en blanco, sientiendo la ansiosa presion de los labios de Rose, e incluso la intrusion de su cálida lengua. Yo solo me quede parpadeando y no me podía creer que estaba pasando esto… ¿Rosalie me estaba besando? Es decir, por Dios… ¡Rosalie!

La aparté, olvidando que quizás estaba siendo demasiado brusca. No es que me asqueara o algo… ¡pero vaya! No estaba preparada para esto. Jamás lo hubiese estado.

- ¡Pero qué mierda Rosalie!- chille, algo nublada aun y mirándola con los ojos como platos.

- No, por favor… ¡no me rechaces! – chillo ella, lanzándose a mis brazos y abrazándome.

Quedé mirando a Edward estupefacta, mientras él me miraba con una rara mezcla en los ojos que no supe definir. Sabía que se sentí algo culpable por todo lo que me había confesado… pero además podía ver una chispa de… ¿celos?

Trague complicada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Rosalie lloraba en mis brazos y no sabía bien si debía empujarla y terminar con esto o consolarla. Es verdad que Rosalie había sido una perra, pero… ¡ella tenía sentimientos! Que podía hacer yo. Además, Edward era oficialmente una estatua que me miraba y no hacía más que eso. Lo volví a mirar, suplicándole algo de ayuda, pero de nuevo, no dijo nada. Lo vi observar a Rosalie con frialdad y finalmente dio un suspiro y se acerco a nosotras.

- Deja a mi chica Rose. La estas espantando-

Rosalie salió de su trance, enjugándose las lágrimas y mirándome con un nivel de adoración que me turbo del todo. ¿Cómo fui tan ciega que jamás vi esos detalles en ella? El contacto constante, la forma de tocar mi mano o la de ordenar mi cabello… Yo creo que solo eran gestos amistosos, pero ahora conseguía ver todo con mucha claridad. Era tan evidente ahora, que casi me reí de mi misma. Rosalie siempre celosa de todos los que me rodeaban, incluso de la misma Alice, peleándose por vestirme o desvestirme, por cepillar mi cabello o por consolarme cuando algo no iba bien… ¿Alice sabría de esto?. Mi mente bullía de preguntas, pero mis labios eran incapaces de formular palabas coherentes. Además estaba todo el golpe de saber que este par se conocía, y que además de eso, se habían comportado como unos enfermos, haciendo daño quizás a cuantas personas. Eso no era nada bueno, pero no me dolía nada que lo hubiese hecho… me dolía que me lo hubiese ocultado. ¿Es que no pesaba nunca confiar en mí lo suficiente?

Finalmente Rosalie se alejo un poco de mi, mirándome anhelante, solo para darse la vuelta y transformarse en dos segundos. Su mirada se endureció al mirar a Edward y el brillo de la furia brillo en ella.

- No te quiero cerca de ella- musito, interponiéndose entre Edward y yo.

- Cariño, eso no es algo en lo que tú puedas opinar- murmuro Edward, con cierto tono sarcástico.

- Yo creo que si puedo hacerlo… y ya aléjate de ella. No le haces bien-

- Deberíamos preguntar su opinión al menos no crees?- gruño el

- No es recomendable. La tienes nublada con tus perversiones. No piensa claramente-

- ¿Y tu si?- le contesto él, molesto- permíteme estar en desacuerdo…

- Pues pienso más claro que ella a ahora… y como no puede confiar en sus decisiones, yo lo hare por ella. Lo mejor es que te alejes. Eres una mala influencia.

- Eres una cínica- gruño Edward, acercándose peligrosamente, pero Rosalie no cedió un milímetro- ¿Cómo puedes hablar tu de malas o buenas influencias? no tienes moral alguna, te lo recuerdo

- Lo sé perfectamente pero sé lo que es querer de verdad… y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella y eso no eres tú. Lo sabes-

Edward se tenso y su mandíbula se apretó. Me lanzo una rápida mirada y luego volvió a responder a Rose.

- ¿Quizás la mejor opción seas tú, no Rose? No puedes hacer nada por separarnos. Jamás me alejare de ella, si me quiere a su lado. No puedes evitarlo.

- Si que puedo- murmuro Rosalie con tono amenazante- ¿Te crees que vendría sola a esta casa? Te advertí que dejaras de acercarte a ella, pero tú no quieres por las buenas… y al parecer olvidas de lo que yo soy capaz…

Ellos parecían hablar como si yo no estuviera presente. Me moleste por eso, pero aun era incapaz de abrir la boca. Vi atónita como Rosalie marcaba un número y luego colgaba rápidamente. Me estremecí ante la sospecha de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Mis ojos volaron a los verdes de Edward, quien parecía estático y asombrado, casi tanto como yo. El también sabía ya lo que nos esperaba. Era casi lógico.

Charlie.

Corrí a los brazos de Edward sin importarme que Rosalie tratara de impedirme el paso. De hecho la avente sin problema a un lado. Este me abrazó con fuerza y me miró con cierto dejo de culpa en la mirada, acunando mi rostro con sus largos dedos pálidos. Se me escapó un gemido ahogado cuando oí ruido en la puerta de entrada. Debí correr donde estaba Rosalie y arrancarle la maldita cabeza por pretender separarnos por segunda vez. Pero a pesar de todo podía entenderla. Si de verdad estaba enamorada de mí… entendía que lo hacía por mi bien. Solo que estaba muy equivocaba, Mi bienestar estaba al lado de Edward, no lejos de él. No importaba el pasado. Nosotros haríamos nuestro futuro.

- Perdóname- susurro Edward, mirándome con intensidad- No tenía intención de que mi pasado entorpeciera lo que tenemos ahora. Pero es mejor que sepas que no soy ningún santo. Nunca lo he sido. Te advertí que no era bueno para ti. Yo soy una mala persona. Y creo que debo pagar por lo que hice en mi pasado-

- No- chille aferrándome a su camisa, mientras escuchaba personas aproximarse a nosotros – Se que has hecho cosas malas… ¡quien no he hecho cosas malas en la vida! ¡pero estás arrepentido! ¿No es eso lo que importa? Yo solo quiero estar contigo ahora… no me importa tu pasado… Es decir, si me importa, pero lo superaremos…

- A ti quizás no te importe- dijo el triste -Pero no creo que Charlie opine lo mismo-

De pronto unas firmes manos me separaron de Edward, y yo me quede impotente, viendo como los hombres de Charlie tomaban a Edward de las manos y lo esposaban poniéndolas detrás de su espalda. Edward tenía la mirada fija en mí, y yo no quería dejar de mirarlo. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Se lo llevaron en medio de algunas maldiciones veladas de los policías, mientras la voz ruda de Charlie daba instrucciones a mis espaldas.

- Te advertí que te alejaras de ella Cullen- murmuro Charlie, con la voz profunda- Llévenselo ahora

Sentí como mi corazón era desgarrado cuando los policías lo tomaron con rudeza y lo alejaron de mí, llevándoselo por la puerta. Jadee cuando desapareció de mi campo de visión y en la habitación solo quedamos Rosalie, Charlie y yo.

Ella se acerco a mí, temerosa, pero la rechacé instintivamente. Pude ver como el dolor cruzaba su rostro, pero estaba demasiado dolida por todo como para importarme el dolor de ella ahora. Charlie me miraba con cierto reproche en su mirada, pero no me dijo nada. Se acerco también, pero no permite que me tocara tampoco. Para mi ellos dos eran los causantes de mi desgracia y en ese momento los odiaba. O al menos quería hacerlo.

- Bella- murmuró Charlie, mirándome- Es lo mejor para ti. Ahora crees que lo amas, pero en unos meses más tu…

- ¿Lo habré olvidado? ¿Eso es lo que crees?- gruñí, tan furiosa que sentí que mis uñas se enterraban en mis manos

- Bella… Charlie…-hablo Rosalie, con voz baja

- Tu cállate Rose, por favor calla… o no respondo de lo que te diré. Te lo advierto.

Rosalie calló al momento, y se quedo mirando el suelo. Nunca la había visto tan sumisa en mi vida. Supongo que no la conocía. Nunca la conocí bien.

Los observe sin saber que decirles, ya que la situación me superaba. Salí de la habitación, desoyendo la llamada de Charlie, solo para ver como metían a Edward a una patrulla. Se me escapo un gemido ahogado y la mirada de Edward volvió a clavarse en la mía. Me lanzo una mirada avergonzada, que me mostro lo poco que le gustaba que yo estuviese observando todo. Sus labios se movieron imperceptiblemente y pude leer en ellos el inconfundible movimiento de un "Te amo" seguido de un leve "Perdóname". Le lance un beso desesperado con la mano, murmurando que lo amaba tal y como él lo había hecho. Me sonrió levemente. Luego de eso, desapareció en la patrulla, cuando cerraron las puertas y el vehículo se perdió en la noche, entre el ruido de las sirenas.

Las lágrimas de impotencia corrían por mi rostro. Todos, todos estaban en contra de lo que Edward y yo teníamos. Excepto quizás por René, pero ella no podía hacer nada ahora para ayudarme con esto.

Me arregle la ropa, de pronto sintiendo frío, aunque el clima estaba templado. Ya había caído la noche y era septiembre. Agite mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para poder sacar a Edward de la situación en la que estaba.

Sentí la cercanía de personas y me di la vuelta lista para enfrentarme a lo que fuera. Bueno, excepto a ellos.

- ¿Donde está Edward?- me pregunto Jasper con dureza, mirándome a los ojos

- Se lo han llevado- murmuré mirando hacia la carretera, aferrándome a mí misma, pues casi sentía que me desarmaría de un momento a otro.

- ¿Quién?- murmuro Emmett, mirándome sin expresión

- Charlie… la policía- murmure, con los labios pálidos, repentinamente mareada.

Jasper lanzó una exclamación airada y Emmett cerró los ojos con furia. Podía entender cómo se sentían. Eran sus hermanos.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!- bramó de pronto Jasper, acercándose a mi – ¡Si no te hubieses mezclado con él ahora no estaría metido en este lío!-

- Yo… - balbuceé, aterrada por el repentino ataque

- Ya basta Jasper, no te acerques a ella… pierdes tu tiempo- escupió Emmett, mirándome con ira contenida

- Lo lamento yo jamás quise… ¡yo lo amo!- murmuré

- Pues si lo quisieras de verdad te alejarías de él. Solo le estas causando problemas. El estaba saliendo de toda esta mierda hasta que tú apareciste. ¿No te das cuenta? – casi me grito Emmett, conteniendo a su hermano de acercarse a mi

Los mire asombrada y con la boca abierta. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad. Siempre se suponía que el que hacía daño era él y que yo debía alejarme porque saldría dañada… pero ¿y si era al contrario? ¿Si en realidad quien hacia daño era yo y no él?

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- oí que decía Charlie, aproximándose a nosotros

- ¿Porque se han llevado a nuestro hermano?- exigió saber Emmett, acercándose a Charlie

Vi como Emmett era evidentemente más alto que Charlie ganándole casi por una cabeza de altura. Charlie se abrumó por tamaño del joven Cullen. Trago saliva, y lo miró con una serenidad aparente, pero con la mano en la funda de su pistola, en un gesto defensivo que no paso desapercibido por Jasper, quien se acercó a su hermano en actitud defensiva. Todo el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Atrás de toda esta escena podía ver a Rosalie, repentinamente tímida, mirándome con una mirada que no supe definir.

- Su hermano es un hombre peligroso- dictaminó Charlie con fuerza- Y como tal ha de estar tras las rejas. Yo no digo si es culpable o no, sólo me baso en los hechos- agrego

- ¡Pero él no ha hecho nada! Solo está con su hija… ¡pero apresarlo porque no le gusta eso no es nada ético!- gruño Jasper

- No ha sido por eso que lo he apresado… aunque me han dado ganas- gruño Charlie, lanzándome una mirada furtiva

- Entonces exijo saber el motivo- gruño Emmett

- Concurran a la estación de policía y lleven un abogado… así podrán enterarse de todo- murmuro Charlie, dando por zanjada la conversación y comenzando a alejarse

- No- grito Emmett, interponiéndose en el camino de Charlie, amenazante- ¡Exijo saber ahora que es lo que ha hecho mi hermano! Sea lo que sea, sé que es inocente-

- No deberías meter las manos al fuego por tu hermano- gruño Charlie

- Estoy seguro que esto es personal- acuso Jasper- Todo porque él y su hija…

- ¡No es personal!- grito Charlie-Soy un oficial de policía y seria uno muy malo si me dejase llevar por asuntos personales en mi trabajo. El era una acusado y debía apresarlo - gruño Charlie

- ¿Pero de qué?- gimió Emmett, cambiando de pronto de actitud

- Pues… - dudo Charlie un momento, mirándome.

No sabía a qué venía todo esto. Charlie me miraba con miedo y Rosalie estaba escurriéndose lentamente de la escena, tratando de no ser vista. Algo malo había aquí. Charlie parecía temeroso de hablar en frente de mí. No estaba entendiendo nada

- Dígalo, por favor somos sus hermanos… tenemos derecho saberlo- suplico Jasper

Charlie suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, rascándose el cabello de la nuca. Lanzó una última mirada a mí y luego a los chicos, que lo miraban expectantes

- Su hermano está acusado de violación. Hay una denuncia interpuesta. No tenía alternativa

Me quede fría oyendo eso. ¿Violación? Pero no podía ser… el no me había violado ni nada… ¿quién sería capaz de decir una mentira semejante? Seguro había sido Rosalie… pero ella no tenía pruebas…bueno, nos había visto juntos pero, era mi palaba contra la suya. Por eso quería huir la muy maldita

Me acerque con la furia llenándome las venas y encare a Charlie.

- ¡El no me ha hecho nada! ¿quién diablos fue el que puso la denuncia? Te digo aquí y ahora que pienso negar cada una de las acusaciones... el jamás me ha hecho nada que yo no haya querido... y da lo mismo que sea menor de edad… ha sido con mi consentimiento…

Las palabras me surgían a borbotones de entre los labios, desesperada por ayudar de alguna forma a Edward. Los chicos me miraban expectantes, y sus ojos viajaban entre yo y mi padre, viendo las reacciones de lo que yo decía. Pero Charlie se mantuvo impoluto, y no varió un ápice su posición

- La denuncia está hecha y…-

- Pues yo lo rebatiré. No permitiré que Edward esté en la cárcel por algo que él no ha hecho…-

- La denuncia de violación no es hacia ti Isabella- murmuró de pronto Charlie cortándome toda la respiración de golpe

- ¿Qué?- pregunte yo, confundida

- La denuncia la hizo la propia víctima- murmuró Charlie mientras me miraba analizando mi reacción y la de los chicos

- ¿Víctima? – pregunte estúpidamente, parpadeando sin comprender

- Si- dijo Charlie, removiendo se incómodo… yo… no quería que te enteraras así, pero …-

- Edward no es un violador- gruñí yo -¡No lo sabré yo misma!

- Pues lo lamento. No deberías confiar tanto en él…- dijo dándole una mirada furiosa a mis muñecas, aún con moretones, desde la primera vez con Edward.

Me bajé la ropa para cubrirme las muñecas, en un gesto defensivo. El silencio llenó la escena, mientras mis ojos volaban apresurados a Rosalie, que estaba a punto de huir. Toda la ira contra ella me lleno de golpe, mientras corrí a su encuentro y la tomé por el cabello, prácticamente arrastrándola hasta donde estaban los chicos. Increíblemente Rosalie no me dijo nada… esta mujer estaba resultando ser una desconocida para mí.

- ¿Ella fue la que hizo todo esto verdad?- dije arrastrando a Rosalie delante de Charlie

- Rose… ¡qué haces tú aquí! ¿Tienes algo que ver con el arresto de mi hermano?- pregunto Emmett pasmado

- Déjame Bella, me haces daño- se quejo Rosalie, pero yo no aflojé mi mano de su cabello, mientras ella trataba de zafarse, sin demasiado éxito debo decirlo.

Emmett se acerco a mí y me la arrebató de las manos. Rosalie evitaba la mirada de todos, pero especialmente la mía. Sabía perfectamente que había cometido una barbaridad. O al menos eso creía yo.

- ¿Charlie me dirás si fue Rosalie la que hizo todo esto? – casi grite, mientras Charlie observaba a Rose con ojos que no supe interpretar.

- Bueno… hay información que es confidencial y yo…

- Charlie- advertí- no quieres ponerte de policía bueno conmigo. Dime aquí y ahora si Rosalie tiene que ver en todo esto…

Todos nos quedamos en silencio., esperando la respuesta de Charlie. Rosalie estaba en brazos de Emmett y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, lo que para mi era sinónimo de culpa. Emmett parpadeaba confuso y miraba con insistencia a Rose, pero ella rehuía su mirada. Jasper parecía tan perplejo como yo y Charlie se rascaba la nuca con insistencia, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Hasta que habló, pero no Charlie. Sino Rosalie.

- Yo fui la de la denuncia- murmuro Rosalie, cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Emmett

- ¿Qué?- dijo Jasper

- ¿Qué?- dije yo, atónita.

Los tres quedamos boquiabiertos, pero aparentemente la única que comprendió la implicancia de su confesión fui yo. Eso significaba que…

- Edward no te violó Rose, verdad- gruñí, furiosa. No era una pregunta.

Emmett reaccionó en seguida, aferrando a Rosalie de los hombros y mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba tan contrariado que me dio lástima. Emmett estaba enamorado de una perra mentirosa. Sin contar que no lo amaba.

- ¿Edward te hizo algo?- pregunto él, con la voz estrangulada, mientras temblaba de expectación. Rosalie estaba atrapada y tendría que reconocer su mentira.

Charlie se acerco a mí y me puso una mano sobre el hombro, peo yo estaba tan atenta a la confesión de Rose que ni note que lo tenía cerca. Jasper estaba expectante también, a la espera.

Pero al parecer solo Charlie estaba preparado para sus palabras.

- ¡El… él me forzó a hacerlo!- lloriqueo Rosalie, abrazándose a Emmett- Lo lamento tanto, no quería que te enteraras porque tú eres su hermano y sabía que sufrirías… pero él me violo… ¡y yo no pude evitarlo! Ahora solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Bella-

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que quede de una pieza. Eso no podía ser. ¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo Rosalie? ¿Qué Edward la había violado? Pero sin en ningún momento habíamos estado separados….

Un torbellino de emociones me sacudió y no supe de qué forma termine con la cabellera rubia de rose enredada en mis manos. En dos segundos estaba sobre Rosalie, jalándole el cabello con tal fuerza que sentía crujir su cuero cabelludo bajo mis manos.

- ¡Eres una perra mentirosa! Como te atreves… te matare-

Rosalie bufaba tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, pero la ira me daba fuerza extra. Cuando tuve su rostro visible por un segundo no lo pese dos veces para darle una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, con tal fuerza que se me adormeció la mano. Ella me miro con los ojos aguados, con la desesperanza marcada en sus ojos. No me importo. Al diablo con sus sentimientos, ella era una maldita. La hubiese seguido golpeando eternamente, pero de pronto me sentí alzada en el aire por unos brazos mientras otros ponían de pie a Rosalie.

- ¡Suéltame, la mataré… nadie se mete con lo que yo amo!-

Rosalie estaba pálida y solo se veía la marca al rojo de la forma de mi mano en su mejilla, mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Emmett la abrazó y no pude entender el gesto de él. ¿No debería estarla odiando por ser una vil mentirosa?

- Perdóname amor… yo debí estar contigo. Lo siento tanto…- oí murmurar a Emmett, mientras ordenaba el cabello de Rosalie, acariciándola

Y seguían las sorpresas para mí, mientras trataba de quitarme a Charlie de encima.

- ¿No iras a creerle a esta… mujer?- murmure, a Emmett, mordiéndome la lengua en el último segundo, evitando seguir insultándola

- Conozco a mi hermano- murmuro Emmett con dolor, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- Se que está enfermo… ¡pero jamás creí que me haría esto a mí!

- ¡No!- grité aterrada, por el giro que estaban dando las cosa- ¡El jamás haría algo así!-

- Sé de lo que es capaz mi hermano- me cortó Emmett, aferrando con fuerza a Rose, que sollozaba- Lo conozco mejor que tú-

- Si- murmure vencida- pero yo conozco a Rosalie mejor que tu Emmett. Muchísimo mejor…-

Rosalie me miró por debajo de los rubios cabellos y me dio una sonrisa triunfal. Maldita perra, me las pagarías todas.

- Debes creer lo que te diga tu hermano Emmett o te arrepentirás- sentencie

- Yo creo lo que veo. Veo que estas obsesionada con él y el contigo, y con todas las mujeres que se le crucen. No te creas única tampoco Bella. El no es capaz de amar a nadie. No le importo meterse con la novia de su hermano, la mujer que más he amado y no le importara pasar sobre ti. El merece estar encerrado.

Apreté las manos, frustrada. Aparentemente Rose sabia jugar bien sus piezas. Tenía a los hermanos de parte de ella y a Charlie. Yo estaba sola.

- Pues yo no creo que ella esté diciendo la verdad- dijo alguien de pronto a mis espaldas.

Me volví con el corazón desbocado al oír esa voz. No podía creerlo.

- ¡Alice!-

La menuda chica se acercó a mí, mirándome con los ojos angustiados. Se notaba que traía una gran angustia en su interior.

- He sido la peor de las amigas- murmuro abrazándome- Pero creo que todavía me puedo reivindicar…-

- Alice- repetí, aferrándome a su menuda figura. No tenía ni idea lo bien que se sentía algo de apoyo.

Rosalie le lanzo una mirada envenenada, pero Alice no se quedo atrás y levanto la barbilla altiva.

- Tú te fuiste a meter a la habitación de Bella con las llaves que ella nos había dejado… y eso no fue hace mucho… además te vi hablando con Edward antes de que llegara Bella. Y no te veías como una víctima de violación precisamente-

- ¡Tú que sabes, no tienes idea de nada! Solo tienes espacio para una neurona en tu cabeza… estúpida superficial

- Eso es lo que tú crees perra- le contesto Alice mordaz

Me asombre de oír a Alice utilizando malas palabras. Nunca la había oído.

- Mira Bella, robe esto de Rosalie… espero que te sirva…- dijo, sonriéndole a Rose, que nos miraba furiosa.

Mire con atención lo que me tendía Alice y vi el certificado de alta de Rosalie, de la fecha en que me había comentado Edward. Esto demostraría al menos que Rose no era tan equilibrada mentalmente como todos creían. Sonreí con satisfacción. Ya lo usaría a su debido tiempo.

- Gracias Alice- murmure.

- De nada – sonrió Alice feliz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras daba una sugerente mirada a Jasper.

- Eres una maldita entrometida Alice- gruño Rosalie, aun en brazos de Emmett.

- Lo sé, gracias- rio Alice, sacándome una sonrisa

Fue entonces que se me acercó Jasper y yo lo mire perpleja, mientras me quedaba mirando con amargura.

- A decir verdad yo tampoco creo que Edward haya hecho nada con Rosalie- murmuro él casi a mi oído, cuando llego a mi lado- veras… el no suele tener tan mal gusto, aunque sea un pervertido…-

Y se acerco a Alice, a quien beso en el cabello abrazándola por la cintura.

- Perfecto- gruño Emmett, furioso – dale la espalda a la verdad y confabúlate en mi contra si quieres…- le gritó a Jasper- No serás nunca mas digno de llamarte mi hermano!

- Deberías abrir los ojos Emmett, así como tú mismo se lo sugeriste a Bella… si lo hicieras te darías cuenta que Edward no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Y ahora mismo nos necesita.

Emmett calló, y siguió acariciando a Rosalie, mientras Charlie no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacer.

De pronto habíamos quedado divididos y cada uno nos mirábamos con una mezcla de dolor y odio. Era obvio que a estas alturas nadie estaba muy seguro de nada, pero teníamos que hacer algo para ayudar a Edward.

- Creo que debo ir a ver a Edward- murmure, acercándome con prisa a la casa de Edward y de una carrera, tomando las llaves de su vehículo

- Yo te acompaño- murmuro Alice

A mitad de camino fui detenida por Rosalie, quien me tomo de un brazo y me intentó detener. Se acerco mucho a mí, tanto que su perfume se me coló en la nariz. Tenía la expresión extraña y me miraba con profundidad a los ojos. Si no fuera porque estábamos rodeados de gente, aseguraría que quería volver a besarme. Me hablo muy despacio, asegurándose que nadie más nos oía.

- ¿En realidad confías en él?- siseo ella mirándome-

- Mucho más que en ti- le dije soltándome de su agarre

- El realmente lo hizo Bella. Tengo pruebas y si sigues escarbando saldrás lastimada-

- ¿Te importa acaso? – le gruñí, sin creerle una sola palabra - Lo único que quieres es…

- Verte bien, contenta. Pero no con él. El te hará daño, no es bueno… si tan solo…

- ¿Piensas que me quedare contigo Rosalie?- sisee- Me has demostrado con creces que eras una muy mala persona. Y no es porque seas mujer… así como te comportas jamás podría quererte…

- Pero yo te amo de verdad- dijo ella llevando mi mano sobre su pecho, para que sintiera su corazón.

Hice una mueca y me separe de su agarre, algo contrariada.

- Pero yo no te amo- murmuré – y esto que haces es enfermo… ¿cómo puedes decir que me amas si provocas este daño? Si en realidad sintieras amor por mí… no harías esto. Querrías que yo fuese feliz. Y mi felicidad es Edward.

Ella me miro con fijeza y luego su rostro se endureció.

- Pues como quieras- me dijo, acariciando mi labio inferior con uno de sus dedos- Si no eres mía tampoco lo serás de él. Yo misma me encargare de separarlos.

Se alejo de mí y se refugió en los brazos de Emmett. No me podía creer lo enferma que estaba Rosalie. Quise gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero estaba Emmett y su amor por ella era tan evidente que fui incapaz de destrozar su corazón también. Bastaba solo con uno solo sufriendo. Traté de quitarme todo eso de la cabeza y enfocarme en Edward. Solo tenía que permanecer a su lado y todo saldría bien. No importa lao que hiciera, ella no lograría separarme de él.

Charlie me miraba atónito y se acerco a mí de pronto.

- Tu no irás a ningún lado señorita- murmuro él con furia y apretándome un brazo con fuerza. Gemí por el dolor, pero no me amedrentó

- Trata de detenerme- le gruñí, tratando de soltarme

- Puedo hacerlo si quiero, tu eres menor de edad y estas bajo mi cuidado y yo…

Maldita sea, siempre con lo mismo. Estaba harta de su perorata y de su supuesto paternalismo. No parecía entenderme jamás y siempre la idea era ir en mi contra. En ningún momento se detuvo a tratar de comprender razones o a intentar aceptar lo que yo realmente quería… Solo esperaba que el día que cumpliera 18…

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – murmure de pronto, algo ansiosa

- 12 de Septiembre- murmuró Charlie automáticamente- ¿Que importa eso?

Lance una ojeada al reloj de pulsera de Charlie en donde su reloj marcaba más de medianoche. De alguna manera las horas habían pasado volando, pero esto era ahora una gran ventaja. Sonreí ampliamente.

- Importa mucho- murmure con una sonrisa y soltándome del brazo de Charlie- Ya no podrás mandarme más. Estoy de cumpleaños. Oficialmente tengo 18 años.

Charlie parpadeó, pero no volvió a tomarme del brazo. Jasper y Alice me siguieron y me subí al volvo de Edward, lo mismo que los chicos. Rosalie seguía mirándome con recelo, aferrada a Emmett que nos miraba con dolor. El pobre era tan victima como yo y moví mi cabeza, triste por él. Acelere y me dirigí rumbo a la estación de policía, dispuesta a dar mi vida si era preciso por salvar la de Edward.

* * *

_**El fin se aproxima... Perra Rosalie...*.* **_

_**Mordiscos!**_


End file.
